


My Slowing Heart

by Mykael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian suffered fromn a traumatic experience years ago, one from which he never truly recovered. His nights are plagued with nightmares and his days, by bullies. He's afraid to get close to anyone, save for his brother. But a boy, a friend of his brother's shows up one day and things start to...change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got into contact with my friend, with whom I wrote this with. She's agreed to let me post it, unfortunately I can't grant her proper co-authorship since she doesn't have an Ao3 account as far as I'm aware. Anywho, this is a story that is rather dear to us both that we'd like to share with you at Ao3. The chapters are a bit long, so I may only posted one or two a day. And the writing will likely seem a little dated compared to what you're used to with me. We wrote this many years ago when we were both angsty teenagers, so there's bound to be lots of angst. x) Anwyho, without further ado, enjoy! ^^

He sat in total darkness, hugging his knees. He was nude, and several dark figures surrounded him, with sadistic grins and dark glares on their faces. Every time he tried to call for help, no sound would come.

They drew closer, laughing at him, as he cried.  
The ravenette bolted up out of his bed, crying uncontrollably, as he covered his face, his body trembling noticeably.

Davis jerked up as he heard his little brother whimpering in his sleep. He quickly made his way out of the bed before he knelt next to his brother, shaking him lightly in an attempt to wake him up. Damien shook his head a bit, still crying, as he clung to his brother. 

“I-I'm s-sorry.” he choked out. He started to calm down a bit. The medication the doctor gave him was supposed to suppress his dreams, but apparently, it wasn't working very well.

"We need to talk to that doctor again, Damien." The elder said softly as he drew his little brother to his chest, hugging him possessively.  
"This can't continue..."

Damien didn't answer. His brother's warmth was comforting, almost lulling. The tears continued to trail down his face, but he'd calmed down for the most part.  
“I'm sorry.” he said softly. “Do you hate me?” He asked, barely above a whisper. He often blamed himself for Davis' decision for dropping out of college. As he saw it, his brother would still be in college, if he himself wasn't so fucked up.

Davis smiled as he kissed the teen's forehead.  
"No, why would I do that?" He asked gently as he slid his fingers through the other's hair.  
"All I hate is not knowing what happened to you." He murmured, his voice bearing a hint of a plea, even though he knew that Damien would probably never tell him.

Damien locked up. He didn't say anything. He couldn't tell anyone. Never. Not even his own brother. What if they stopped loving him? What if they hated him for it? He just couldn't say anything. The fear of what might result kept him quiet.  
“Because...if I wasn't so...messed up...you'd still be in school. It's...what you wanted.” Damien replied, his tone still soft.  
“It's my fault...” he started again, biting his lip.

Davis sighed as he tugged his brother down onto the floor and into his lap.  
"You know, dropping out was my choice, not yours." He stated as he rocked the teen in his arms, like he'd always done when Damien was little. Damien sighed deeply, his eyes half closed, as he leaned against his brother.  
“I...know, it's just...” He hesitated for a minute.  
“I'm glad you're here. I just wish it wasn't at your own expense.” he replied. “I'm okay now.” he said softly, drying his eyes.

He let the younger go, since he understood that the other didn't really want to be touched anymore. "You know I can study later if I want to, and it's not really like I hate sleeping in." Damien simply nodded. “Yeah.” was his one-worded reply. He crawled back into bed, and curled up in a ball, praying like hell he could sleep peacefully through the rest of the night. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Please...no more..._

"Uh, Damien? Do you want me to sleep with you?" Davis asked uncertainly. He wanted to be as close to his brother as possible, in case the boy had another dream. As Damien cried silently, he heard his brother's question. He just nodded. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to share a bed. They were close. Closer than most siblings ever were. Right now, he just needed his brother's comfort. He needed the closeness. To be able to feel like he wasn't alone.

Davis smiled gently as he climbed over his brother's small form to lie behind him.  
"Try to sleep." he murmured as he slid his arms around the other's waist, hugging him tight. Damien nodded, closing his eyes. He took another deep breath, and settled into his brother's arms, finding sleep rather quickly. He absently shifted in the elder's arms, nuzzling into his warmth. He knew he and Davis were close, but even so, he could never understand why Davis would give up school just for him. Even so, he was just glad to have him here.

The elder sighed deeply as he petted his brother's hair, loving the fact that Damien put so much trust in him, even after everything that had happened. Even if he didn't know what his baby brother had gone through, he figured it was something really, really bad.

* * * * *

Damien came home from school. It was hell, really. His classmates were picking on him as usual, because he was gay. They must have figured, that because he was the quiet type, he'd make for easier prey. At least, since that day two years ago...

He threw his bag down on the couch, and attempted to escape to his room. He always hated when his father asked how his day was. As soon as he heard the door open, Davis peered his head out of the kitchen.  
"Damien? Is that you?" Damien stopped as he reached the stairs.  
“Yeah.” he simply replied. He sighed, and headed into the kitchen.

Davis gave the younger a small smile as he returned to the food.  
"Did you have a good day?" He asked as he began taking care of the dishes. Damien sat at the table, and simply nodded. “Yeah, it was good.” he lied. _It was a nightmare._  
“Where's dad?” he asked, when he didn't see him around. The elder shrugged.  
"I don't really know. He wasn't at here when I got back from Kane's, he just left a note for me to make dinner and take care of the dishes. Oh, and he told me that he'd moved your medication to the top shelf of the cup-board." He said with a meaningful glance.

Damien simply nodded. He hated having to take that shit. Though, it _did_ work most of the time. He hated that he even _had_ to take it. Maybe if he told someone....Damien shook his head. He couldn't. He was too afraid.  
“Okay.” was his simple reply. He got up and poured a glass of water, and took one of the pills obediently. It took a few hours for them to kick in, and he needed to take them just before a meal anyway.

Davis slid his hand gently over the younger's hair soothingly.  
"Dinner's soon ready." He promised with a smile.  
"How about setting the table for me?" Damien managed a smile in return and nodded. He stood, and reached into the cupboard, grabbing some plates, and grabbed some forks out of the drawer, setting them on the table in their rightful places.

He turned to Davis and asked “So...what about you?” he asked, referring to his brother's day, just trying to make some kind of conversation. Besides his father, his brother was the only one he really talked to. The rest of the world could just disappear, and he wouldn't care.

The elder shrugged.  
"I spent the day roaming the city with Kane, more or less. There ain't much else to do around here... We watched a movie, nothing special." He said with a shrug.  
"Perhaps you should come with me one day." He said carefully. "He's a really nice guy, I think you'd like him."

Damien shook his head.  
“No, I'll pass.” he said immediately. He sat at the table without another word, and just remained silent.

A few minutes later, their father came through the door.  
“Sorry boys. I got held up in traffic.” he said smoothly, hanging his coat up. He walked past Damien, patting him on the back.  
“How was your day?” he asked, taking a seat beside him. Damien rolled his eyes. He knew it was coming.  
“Fine.” he replied. He turned to Davis.  
“Mmm, smells good. You definitely inherited your mother's cooking skills.” he complimented, a smile on his face.

Davis blushed a little at the comment.  
"Thank you." He said softly before he sat down in front of his brother.  
"Go ahead, I guess." Damien ate in silence as usual, while his brother and father conversed. He mostly just poked around his food, thinking about all the crap he dealt with at school. He chuckled suddenly, at the thought of his brother finding out. _It certainly wouldn't be pretty_ he thought.

His father glanced over at Damien worriedly when he didn't speak, but then smiled, when his youngest son at least smiled. He turned to Davis.  
“So...how are you guys getting along?” he asked, specifically to Davis. He knew how hard it was on him to see his brother in the condition he was in. It was hard on himself as it was.

The elder of the sons shrugged.  
"We're doing fine, dad. Damien's a little angel." he said with a gentle smile that brightened when he heard his brother laughing. Damien's face suddenly paled at his brother's words.  
“Um...excuse me.” he said softly, as he got up from the table and headed up stairs. _I'm...no angel. I'm...so..._ He shook his head. He hated it. Hated that his memories were set off by the smallest things. Why? Why me? Why did it have to be me? The same question always crossed his mind. Every time. Not a moment would go by when he wouldn't ask himself 'why'.

"Damien?" The elder called as he rose.  
"Damien, come on, what did I say?" He asked as he made his way out of the kitchen. Mike watched as his son left the table, a look of worry on his face.  
“Davis...maybe you should...” he began. He shook his head. Davis wasn't one to leave his brother alone when he was upset anyway.

“N-nothing.” Damien replied, just shaking his head. He went into their room and just sat on the bed. “I'm no angel...” he said softly, to himself, shaking his head. He clenched the fabric of the blanket, tears of frustration spilling over his cheeks.

"But he's upset!" Davis exclaimed.  
"I can't leave him alone when he's upset!" He stated as he made his way up the stairs.  
"Damien, please, I'm so sorry." he said as he knelt before the boy, his hands sliding over the other's knees.  
"Whatever I did to upset you, please forgive me."

Damien turned away from his brother.  
“It's nothing. I'm not upset. I'm just...not hungry, that's all.” Damien replied, hiding his face so his brother wouldn't see his tears. Davis looked at his brother with a face of despair.  
"Please Damien, tell me." He whispered as he slid his fingers over the other's hip and back.  
"I just want to help you."

Damien screwed his eyes shut.  
“Why?!” he asked.  
“Why do you want to help me?” he asked more softly, as he turned to face his brother, not caring for the tears. “How...can you even...stand to look at me? To touch me...I'm so...” Damien stopped himself before he said anymore.

The elder sighed sadly as he cupped his brother's cheek.  
“Because you're my brother and anything you've done would never make me love you any less." He stated as he brushed his fingers over the other's eyebrow.  
"I wish you trusted me enough to tell me what's wrong with you." He said with another sigh. Damien let out a shaky sigh, hugging his brother tightly.  
“I...I'm sorry.” he said softly.  
“I...” He stopped, not knowing what else to say. He decided to lie. Or rather, tell the partial truth. “Ever since...Jeremy...it just hurts....” he said softly. _I wish I...could tell you...but....I can't._

Davis frowned as he hugged his brother close.  
"Did he do something to you, Damien?" He asked quietly as he ran his fingers through his brother's soft, black hair. Damien bit his lip. How could he tell him, without 'telling him'?  
“He...betrayed me.” He said, telling his brother the truth. At least indirectly anyway.  
“I...loved him, and he...” Damien began. As he thought about that night again, he started to cry.

Davis hugged his brother closer, nearly crushing him.  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He hissed, his eyes dark with rage. Damien couldn't stop the tears. The memories...they were just too painful. He managed a weak smile, however, and answered “appreciate the offer...but he's gone. God knows where he is now.” He sighed deeply, just resting against his brother.  
“I'm sorry. I'm so much trouble for everyone.” he said softly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

The elder sighed heavily, drawing a streak of his brown hair behind his ear.  
"You're not, bro, so stop saying that. You know I'd die for you." He said easily as he smiled against the other's hair.  
"Your my brother for fuck's sake." Damien dried his eyes and nodded.  
“Yeah...I'm sorry.” he answered. He took one last deep breath before he rose from the bed.  
“I'm feeling better now. Thanks.” he said, hugging his brother once more.

“I'll...tell you everything....when I'm ready. I promise.” Davis smiled.  
"I know you will, Damien, I just wished you were ready to get past it..." He murmured as he cupped the other's cheek.  
"Are you going to go down with me and finish your meal now?" Damien nodded.  
“Yeah, okay.” He simply answered, making his way out of the room. As he made his way downstairs, his heart skipped a beat, as he heard his father's voice; “Yes, I agree. I think counseling will do him some good.”

“W-what are you doing?!” Damien shrieked. His father looked up at him, a bit shocked. “I won’t go! No, I don't want it!” Damien snapped, stalking back up the stairs.  
“D-Damien! I was just trying to help you!” Mike called.  
“I'm sorry, I have to go.” he said, hanging up the phone and chasing after him.  
“Damien, won’t you at least consider it?” Mike asked.  
“No! I can't believe you'd do that without asking me! Just...go away!” Damien snapped.

"Dad! I told you not to!" Davis yelled as he followed the two up the stairs.  
"You know shrinks wouldn't do any good! He'd just... I dunno, throw stuff at them or something!" He exclaimed, absolutely furious. Mike sighed deeply.  
“They're not 'shrinks'. They're professionals! They can help him!” he said desperately.  
“I was only trying to help.” he said, feeling defeated. The brunette crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his father.  
"I know but this didn't exactly make it better."

Mike shook his head.  
“Well, what else was I supposed to do?! Just watch as he slowly rots away to nothing?!” He hissed. He wasn't angry at Davis. He was angry at the whole situation, at the thought of not being able to help, and basically? Just angry in general.

"Dad! You know that we can't do anything about it! Don't you think I get frustrated with it sometimes!? I don't call people to label him as mental for that!" He hissed.  
"He needs time, that's all. Time and affection. Not 2 weeks with a psychotic shrink!"

“Yeah, and that's worked out so well for him the past two fucking years.” Mike snarled.  
“You've dropped out of college, he's become anti-social, and what's worse, he's slipping away from us.” He shook his head, slamming his fist into the wall.  
“If you're such a fucking expert, then tell me what to do! I'm all ears!” He hissed.

Davis flinched as if he'd been struck.  
"Dropping out was my choice." He said quietly as he backed away from the elder man.  
"Because I knew that he'd need someone, and that he had no-one else but me! Just... Fuck off for a change!" He yelled angrily, fists clenched at his sides. Mike clenched his fists, but said nothing further. He stalked back into the kitchen, having nothing else to say, nor wanting to make matters worse.

Damien laid on the bed his eyes closed. _It's...all my fault. It's all because of me..._ Davis sighed heavily as he made his way into the room he shared with his brother, laying down behind him, by the wall, as he always did.  
"He's just frustrated." He murmured as he slid his arm around the smaller teen's waist.  
“It's my fault.” Damien said softly. “If I wasn't so...fucked up...” he began, biting his lip.

"No, Damien, it's not." Davis said sternly as he hugged the teen tighter.  
"It's just... We don't really know what to do... Any of us." he murmured as he buried his face in the other's neck.  
"We worry." Damien simply nodded, relaxing into his brother's arms.  
“I...know he means well...but...” He hesitated for a minute, and then continued  
“I don't...want to see a counselor. They'll all say the same thing...That I'm fucked up and I belong at a hospital. But I don't. I just...I...I don't know!” he said, his tone full of frustration.

The brunette hushed his brother softly.  
"You know, I understand. I was forced to undergo therapy after mom died... I know that it'd do you no good." He murmured confidently.  
"Don't worry, I won't let him."  
Damien nodded.  
“Thank you.” he said softly, closing his eyes. He paused for a minute.  
“I'm glad you're here.” was all he could manage to say. He sighed deeply.  
“But...with all that's going on at school...” Damien stopped immediately.  
“N-never mind. It's nothing really.”

Davis frowned, increasing his grip on his brother.  
"What's going on at school?" He asked with a hint of darkness in his voice, letting his brother know that it was to no avail to lie. Damien frowned.  
“Shit.” he muttered. “It's...” He began. He bit his lip, trying not to cry. The bullying, the hateful remarks...it hurt so bad...It just made the pain worse.  
“It's worse than hell.” he said softly.  
“I don't...I can't...I don't want to go back there.” he whispered, his voice strained with held back tears. He wasn't going to give up any names. The last thing he needed was his brother getting into trouble for plastering one of them on the walls. Thought the thought did amuse him a bit.

The brunette sighed heavily.  
"Tell me and I'll butcher them all." He demanded, his voice bearing a hint of laughter even as he was dead serious. Damien shook his head.  
“I...can't. I don't want you in trouble because of me. Just...let it go. It's my senior year...I only have six months left.” he answered.  
“I...can manage...I think.”

Davis snorted.  
"You really think you'll get away with just that, Damien? You should enjoy being alive, not be tortured for it." Damien sighed.  
“You're right, I guess...but still...” He paused for a minute.  
“It's...not like it's anything serious. It's just that moron, Frank and his retarded friends.” Damien said, a grin on his face. He couldn't think of a better way to put it.

"What'd they do, Damien?" Davis asked with a sigh. He knew Frank's older brother, Jimmy, far too well, and they were both jerk offs that should have been to more used if they'd been left as stains on the whore called their mother's sheets.  
“It's...nothing. Just...” _Calling me fag boy, pushing me around, and just pissing me off in general?_ Damien didn't finish his sentence. He was pretty sure Davis could guess. They were well known homophobes throughout the entire school, though they'd never mess with Damien while his brother was there. Now that he'd graduated, they'd picked Damien up as an easy target. The brunette growled low.  
"They're mocking you for your... Interest in boys?" He asked carefully.

Damien didn't answer. He just nodded.  
“They're just morons. Nothing to worry about.” he kept repeating, trying to keep his brother calm. Even if it was hell for him at school, he'd rather not have to bail his brother out of jail for murder. Davis shook his head.  
"Tell me if they keep this up, okay? Then I'll make dad talk to your mentor. They're real douches..." Satisfied with Davis' answer, Damien nodded.  
“I will.” he simply replied. He yawned stretching out a bit.  
“I'm tired as hell.” he said softly, closing his eyes. “Tomorrow's Saturday...no school. Thank god.” he added, his voice trailing off as sleep took him.

Davis smiled.  
"Hey, you know what?" He asked, poking at the other's ribs.  
“Mmm?” Damien asked tiredly, opening one eye.  
"There's this party at the house of a friend of a friend tonight, and I want you to come with me. Just drink a little, let loose." He murmured, smirking.  
"Just have some fun. And, of course, I'll kill any guy who comes near you." He stated with a firm nod.

Damien managed a weak smile. He nodded again, and answered “okay. But only...because you....asked me...to go...” he trailed off. He nuzzled into his brother's warmth, closing his eyes again. “Thanks.” he murmured.

Davis smiled as he laid his arms around his brother again.  
"You nap for a moment, and I'll wake you up in time to make you sexy so I can have some people to beat." He said with his usual, childish happiness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian goes to a party with his big brother and meets his friend, Kane. But things don't go well...

Damien made sure to make himself presentable. He brushed his hair back, put on his favorite cologne, and wore his favorite clothes; a black hoodie, and a pair of faded jeans.   
“I'm all set.” Damien said with a grin. It'd been a while since he had fun. Going to this party would be good for him, he thought.

Davis peered his head into the bathroom, eyeing his brother with a satisfied smirk.   
"Looking great Damien." He stated as he finished buttoning his black shirt.   
"Shall we?" He suggested as he motioned for the boy to step outside the room. Damien blushed a bit at his brother's compliment.   
“Uh...thanks. I didn't think it was anything special really.” He nodded and headed downstairs.

“Dad, we're going out.” Damien said smoothly. He couldn't hold a grudge against his father for long. He knew the man meant well, he just didn't understand him like Davis did.   
“Alright.” came his father's reply.   
“Davis, could I talk to you a little?” he asked.

Davis rolled his eyes and gave his brother a wink before pushing him through the outer door.   
"Wait here." He murmured before he made his way to where their father sat in the living room. "Yeah?" Mike sighed, and said to Davis “about earlier....I'm sorry. You're right, I'm just frustrated. I just want to help him. I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry.” He said. He cleared his throat, and added “now...take care of him while you're out, will you? I don't know how you did it, but thank you. I'm happy he's finally getting out, but I admit I'm a little worried too...keep an eye on him please?”

Davis laughed as he hugged his dad.   
"I'll kill anyone who even looks at him, I promise." He sing-songed before he left the room, not really giving his father much time to reply.   
"We're taking the car!" He called, stealing the car-keys from the wall.   
“Alright, just be careful, out there.” his father called to him.

“What was that about?” Damien asked curiously. Davis just shrugged as he led his brother to the car.   
" It was a 'I dunno what the hell you did but keep an eye on him'." He stated simply as he got into the car.   
"And he apologized for yelling at me earlier." Damien nodded.   
“Oh. Right.” he simply answered, getting into the passenger's side.   
“I guess I can't blame him for being so worried.” he murmured. It was his father who was home that night when he came home in tears, after all...

The elder sighed a little as he started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.   
"Well, he was after all the one who saw you break, Damien, that's more than any parent should have to see. He loves us, you know." He murmured as he kept his eyes fixed on the road. Damien nodded. “Yeah...I know.” he replied, staring out the window.   
“I just wish he didn't have to see it.” he said to himself.

The elder shrugged.   
"Better him than no-one, right? When you think back on it, aren't you a little revealed that you weren't alone?" He asked as he pulled over by his friend's house.   
"We're just going to pick him up." He explained before he turned towards his brother, waiting for an answer. Damien thought for a minute.   
“Yeah, I guess you're right.” he replied, flashing his brother a smile. He simply nodded. He didn't mind, really. Any friend of his brother's was a friend of his.

Davis waved as Kane made his way out of the house. He was a handsome young man with honey-blond hair and bright, sapphire blue eyes.  
"Hiya!" Kane said as he climbed into the car, seating himself strategically in the middle.   
"Who's this?" He asked, surveying the young ravenette in the passenger's seat.   
"This is my brother, Damien." Davis said simply as he began to drive again.   
"Hi there, I'm Kane." The blond said happily as he offered his hand to the ravenette.

Damien immediately retreated into his shell. “Hi.” he said softly. Barely above a whisper. He didn't even make a motion to return the blond's gesture. He just sat still, staring at the floor. It was always the same with every guy he met. He never told anyone why, nor could anyone understand it. Except for Davis. He knew it involved Jeremy.

Kane just withdrew his hand.   
"Davis said you were withdrawn, but that's pretty intense." He said as he clung around his friend's neck. "Right little Davey-boy? Ready to drink and fuck and be crazy?" He asked and the brunette laughed as he whacked his friend upside the head.   
"Drink and be crazy, maybe." He murmured and Kane turned towards Damien, whispering.   
"That's right, your brother lives in celibacy. I swear, the only thing coming in contact with his cock is his hand. If even that."

Damien didn't answer, his expression didn't change. _What do you care?_ He thought. He simply looked up at Kane, and offered a fake smile and nodded. Davis blushed deeply as he reached back and slapped the blond hard.   
"Just because you're a bloody pervert!" He complained and the blond smirked as he leaned forwards, fisting the brunette's hair before kissing him deeply. Davis was so shocked they would certainly have ended up in the ditch if he hadn't hit the brakes.

Damien's eyes went wide as he saw Kane kiss his brother. Then he nearly flew out of his seat as he hit the brakes. He sat back up and looked out the window, spacing out again. Pervert is right…Davis spat as he was released, not really caring that his saliva ended up spraying all over his friend's face.   
"What the hell was that for?!" He screeched and the blond gave him a wink.   
"For being so god damned up-tight." He stated with a laughter.   
"Don't you agree with me, Damien? Your brother should be more of a free spirit!"

Again, when prompted, Damien didn't answer. He pretended not to hear him. Just leave me alone. He thought, feeling slightly annoyed. Most people would have gotten the hint the first time around. Either this guy was stupid, or very persistent.

Davis whacked Kane upside the head, giving him a dark glare.   
"Leave him alone." he muttered and the blond raised his hands innocently.   
"Hey, hey, I'm just playing around, he's a nice kid you know." He said simply and the brunette's eyes narrowed. Kane rolled his eyes.   
"I mean that he's a nice kid and it'd be nice if we could all hang around like a nice little un-sexual triangle."

Damien continued staring out the window, pretending not to hear their conversation. He blushed a bit at Kane's comment, though. He shook his head slightly, and just continued staring out the window. _Just kick his ass already._

Davis gave his friend a warning glare when the blond leaned towards his brother, but Kane just gave him a gentle look, promising not to do anything stupid.   
"I'll take care of you, okay? You seem like you need to be looked after, and I know Davis can't do it on his own."

“I don't need to be looked after.” Damien snapped angrily.   
“I don't need you.” He blushed at his own words, and looked back out the window. He'd never really spoken to anyone like that. Then again, Kane was possibly the most annoying person he'd ever met. Not counting Frank and his goons. They couldn't even be counted as people, really.

Kane just shrugged before he hugged the younger teen tight anyway, not really surprised when Davis immediately seized his arm.   
"Get off him Kane, now you're stepping over the line." The brunette hissed but Kane didn't really care. "You will, and when you do, you can just ask, okay?" he said happily before he withdrew, giving Davis a big, innocent smile.   
"Jerkoff..." Davis muttered with a sigh before he turned his focus back onto the road again, letting the car move.

“Don't touch me!” Damien shrieked, backing away from Kane as if he was poisonous. Ever since Jeremy, he hated it when people touched him, other than his brother and father. He just hated it. Especially total strangers. It bothered the hell out of him.

Davis glanced at his brother.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, letting his hand ghost over his baby-brother's arm, a gesture that Kane didn't miss, and he frowned. Damien simply nodded. He just looked out the window again, taking a deep breath.   
“I'm fine. Sorry.” he said, directed at his brother.

Davis just flashed half a smile before he looked at Kane through the rear-view mirror. Kane just stared back before he smiled.   
"I can't wait to get my hands on a beer. Fucking horrible month." He said as he stretched out a little. "How come?" Davis asked, not really caring.   
"Mom got devastated when Marcus broke up with her and since then she's been high 24-7." He said with half a shrug.   
"Nothing I haven't been through before."

Damien sighed, and opened the glove compartment, popping in a CD. If he couldn't ignore Kane, then he'd listen to music, to take his mind out of the situation. Or drown him out. Either way, he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to deal with him.

"Oh no, not that one." Kane said as he leaned forwards, reaching for another CD.   
"This one's much better! I had it specially ordered for your brother a few months ago, but I don't think he liked it." He said with a laughter as he gave his friend a wink.   
"It's really good!"

Damien rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't answer, instead, letting him do what he wanted. Just as long as he left him alone. He just wanted to hurry up and get there at this point. By then, he could just ditch the guy and be by himself. _How did I let Davis talk me into this?_

Kane popped the CD into the player, following every line of the first track of the thrash CD with ease. He loved the song, loved the band, loved the words. They were rough and dirty, sometimes unable to understand too, and it was for the freedom in that he lived.

 _Oh great. He likes this crap._ Damien thought still staring out the window. He saw a bunch of people gathered out on the lawn. “Is that it?” he asked, pointing to the house. People were coming and going from the place, and the music from inside was almost blasting. You could almost swear you could hear it from Japan.

"Oh, shit, yeah!" Davis exclaimed as he parked the car, having not really paid much attention to where they were going.   
Kane made his way out of the car and greeted the ones he knew and the ones he didn't, not really surprised when he got a cup of whatever alcohol available pushed into his hand. "Come on guys!" He prodded, passing the cup onto Davis who looked rather stressed. "Relax a little, let yourself go, I'll look after Damien." He murmured and the brunette gave him a suspicious look. "Don't try anything." He said sternly and the blond smirked. "The only pair of pants I'm getting into tonight are my own, Davey, I promise."

Damien shot Kane a glare. _He wouldn't dare anyway._ He thought. Without hesitation, he made his way to the house, not waiting for Kane or Davis. As long as he was away from that obnoxious idiot, he didn't care. As he looked inside, his heart skipped a beat. He immediately retreated back to the car. “I don't think this was such a good idea.” he said hurriedly.

Kane hurried up to the boy, sliding his arm around the other's shoulders and turning him back around and urging him along the path up to the house. "You'll see, once you get something to drink you'll feel a lot better. Don't let the people bother you, we can go out back." He said with a bright smile. Davis was watching them suspiciously, in case Damien would snap and go nazi on the blond's ass.

Damien pushed Kane away from him. “N-no, I can't!” He shrieked, retreating towards Davis. “I'm not going. Frank's in there.” he blurted out. He covered his mouth, and attempted to retreat to the car before Davis could say anything.

Davis caught his brother before he could run away. "Come on, Damien, he won't dare to do anything. Not when I'm here." he said softly, cupping the boys cheek. "Not with me either!" Kane added happily as he moved towards them. "So, how about getting you inside, getting you drunk and letting you both crash at my place? Mom's in California with her new boyfriend so we'd be all alone."

Damien bit his lip and simply nodded. He knew Davis was right, so he agreed. He glared at Kane. _Alone?! With him?!_ "Come on you guys, it'll be fun! I've got popcorn and booze and probably some old chips somewhere. Please?" He begged, his blue eyes wide and his lower lip pouty. He'd never concede the fact that he didn't want to be alone, but he was determinate to make one of them, if not both, stay with him. "Pwetty Pwease?"

Damien didn't answer. He waited for Davis to answer first. If he was going to stay at this guy's place, it was _definitely_ not going to be alone. Fuck no! Davis sighed before he nodded, seeing the hidden despair in the blond's sapphire eyes. "Alright..." He muttered and Kane immediately attached himself to the brunette's neck, hugging him tight. "Thank you." He whispered and Davis held the blond affectionately. "Why don't you just admit that you hate being alone?" He asked and the blond smirked. "Because of my 'god damned stubborn pride, ye know'." He said, imitating his grandmother.

Damien simply nodded his reply. He stayed by Davis' side. There was no way he was going in there without Davis with him. He'd be easy prey for Frank. He took enough of his crap at school as it was. “Fine. Let's go then.” Damien said smoothly, keeping a watchful eye on Kane. “Hands off.” he said with an even, warning tone.

Kane laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "No touching then." He stated simply as he gave Davis a bright smile, following the two inside. They immediately got a whole lot of attention, from friends they hadn't seen in a while, and complete strangers that stared at the younger boy that was protectively placed between the elder two.

Damien shifted uncomfortably at all the stares he got. He didn't like it. It was so uncomfortable. “I...don't know about this.” he whispered nervously. He looked over at Frank, who grinned at him devilishly. Damien bit his lip. Frank was planning something. He was afraid to find out what. “I-I can't...” Damien murmured, trying to withdraw.

Kane wrapped a supportive arm around the younger's shoulders as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Do you know why they stare, Damien?" He asked, his voice barely audible in the loud music.  
Damien shot Kane a glare. _I told you not to fucking touch me._ Though, he could only ask “why?” in a nervous tone.

Frank came over to them a smile on his face. “Davis, Kane...Damien. Nice to see you guys.” He said casually. Damien felt like shrinking and vanishing right then and there. Frank was obviously trying to discredit him in front of his brother, and Kane. Not that he particularly cared what he thought anyway.

Kane smiled against the boy's ear, sliding his fingers gently through the soft, black hair. "Because you're so stunning." He said simply before he withdrew and looked at the younger boy before him. "Be of use and get me something to drink, you little dip-shit." he demanded as he gave Frank a glare that even made Davis shudder.

Damien blushed deeply at Kane's words. _W-what a pervert!_ He thought. But... He heard Kane's words, then grinned at Frank's expression as he withdrew. Frank returned with a drink for Kane. “Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot.” Frank said, regaining his composure. “Damien, I'm glad you could make it.” he said as friendly as possible. It was only because Davis was there that he was so polite, but Damien could guess that he was up to something.

“You don't mind if I talk to him a bit?” he asked the two, looking back and forth between Davis and Kane. “I know what you've heard about me in school, but those are just rumors a bunch of losers at school spread about me.”

Kane glanced at Davis who looked at his brother. "That depends." He murmured, giving his brother a questioning look. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said, only to be hit upside his head by Kane. "Stop fussing about him! It's degrading!" He sniffed as he swallowed down some of the awfully tasting alcohol the kid had brought him.

“No, I'll pass.” Damien said immediately. He grew a bit bolder, being with Davis and Kane. Normally, he'd let Frank have his way, because he was bigger than he was, and he was a pacifist by nature. “Why do you want to talk to a faggot like me anyway?” Damien asked as politely as possible, throwing a party in his own mind, as Frank paled.

Kane snickered a little as he ruffled the ravenette's hair. "see?" He told Davis. "He's bad ass!" Frank crushed the plastic cup in his hand. He hid it behind his back, wearing a fake smile as he quickly retreated from the three.

“That was definitely worth it....though Monday isn't looking very bright.” Damien said smoothly, directed more towards Davis than Kane. Still, he had to admit, Kane wasn't half as bad as he thought from the start. The blond shrugged. "Well, if dear little sexy-ass Davis here can't pick you up, I can." He said with a bright smile. "He may be a drop-out, but he's got a busy little life, don't you, Davis?" He asked sweetly and the brunette blushed deeply, not even knowing why.

Damien simply nodded in response, opening up to Kane a bit more. He was still wary of him though.   
_He's still a pervert_. he thought. “Well...um...” Damien began, scratching his head. He was still a bit nervous. It'd been a while since he'd been around so many people outside of school. His nervousness was only made more obvious by his fidgeting, and stammering.

Damien simply nodded. He was rather thirsty. He glanced back at his brother, then figured he'd be fine without him for a while. After all, Kane seemed to scare Frank shitless himself. “N-no. I guess not.” Damien answered nervously. He took a drink of the alcohol. It tasted like shit really. “Ugh. People really drink this crap?” Kane laughed as he drank some himself. "Yeah, you'll see why when it works its magic. This?" He said, pointing at the cup. "Is the best fucking way in the world to forget." He said happily as he drank more. "So, where to? outside? Upstairs?" He asked with a kind smile.

Damien nearly choked on his drink at Kane's question. _Upstairs? What is wrong with this guy? Freaking pervert._ “Outside's fine.” He simply answered. _Sorry, not in this life time pal._ Kane shrugged as he snuck his arm around the other's shoulder again. "Upstairs is probably quieter, but okay!" He said happily. "You're so short!" He mused as he led the other outside, enjoying the cool night air.

Damien just ignored it. He'd let it pass this time. Kane didn't seem so bad after all. “I'm not short!” he protested, taking another drink. “You're just...older.” he said, making up an excuse. _Okay, so I'm a little on the short side...._

The blond laughed as he flipped down in a deckchair, drawing the ravenette into his lap since there were no other seats available. "You are short! I don't get it, Davis is so tall, and so is your dad! You must've gotten it from your mom then!" He said as he leaned back in the chair, looking up at the stars.

Damien crossed his arms and just ignored it. He looked up to the sky, admiring the stars. As the time passed, he drank more and more, not really keeping track of his drinking, to the point where he was totally plastered.

“Mmm...you're so warm Kaney.” Damien muttered, nuzzling into the blond's throat. “I need sleepy. 'M tired.” he murmured, his speech slurred by god knows how much alcohol. He was completely drunk. Kane smirked as he hugged the boy tight, pleased with how the ravenette was resting against him. "Dun worry, Damien..." He slurred, feeling a little light headed. "As soon as we find your brother, I'm going to take you to my place and take care of you..."

Damien's eyes widened. Kane's actions and words, reminded him of Jeremy. The situation was so much alike that night a few years before. Damien snapped as the memories suddenly came upon him. “NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!!! STOP IT, NO!!!” he shrieked, tossing himself out of Kane's lap, crying uncontrollably. “S-stay away! D-don't touch me! D-D-Davis!”

Kane jerked out of the deckchair, sobering up surprisingly fast. "Hey, Damien, what's wrong? what did I say?" He asked worriedly as he moved towards the younger. "Come on, I would never do anything to you!" Damien screwed his eyes shut, his fists flailing, trapped in his own memories, trying to fight a battle he'd already lost. “N-no! D-don't touch me, stay away! D-Davis!” He cried, backing away from Kane. He was drunk as hell. When he saw Kane, he saw Jeremy, and when he saw Jeremy...things just went to hell.

Davis heard his brother's screams, even over the music, and he immediately detached himself from the pretty cheerleader he'd been making out with, shoving her back to be able to get out of the house. "Damien! Calm down! Damien!" Everyone fell silent as Davis wrapped his arms around his crying brother. “Get him away from me! Go away!” Damien shouted, pointing at Kane. “No, stay away from me! Go away!”

Davis' head snapped up as he looked at his friend. "What did you do?" He asked angrily, feeling betrayed. "You're my best friend damn it, you're not supposed to molest my brother! He's been through enough!" He shouted and Kane's eyes narrowed. "I haven't done shit, Davis! First he's all cuddly and cute and nuzzling into me like a bitch in heat, then as soon as I tell him that I'm going to take care of him and hug him, he starts screaming and crying! That's the truth!"

Damien just cried, hugging his brother tightly, completely unaware of the goings on around him. “Jeremy, you bastard!” he breathed, still crying. “Why....why, why, why...” he kept repeating. “Stay away from me!” he said more calmly.

Davis froze and Kane looked at him, almost a little triumphant. "See? My name is _not_ Jeremy." He said coldly and the brunette scooped the boy up in his arms. "You sober enough to drive?" he asked callously and the blond shrugged. "To my place, maybe, yours is too far away." He muttered in all honesty, since he found it hard to even stand straight. Davis glared at him, evaluating him, before he nodded. "Fine."   
They made their way back to the car, stopping only to get the car open, then Davis sat down in the back-seat with his brother in his lap, hugging him tight as Kane got in behind the wheel. "Everything's alright, okay? We're going to Kane's house now, and there you'll get some sleep. I won't leave you, we'll share his bed."   
Damien had calmed down. The tears had stopped at least. He still clung to his brother, and simply nodded. “I'm sorry.” he said softly, sucking his lip between his teeth. Davis hushed him before he kissed his forehead. "You're drunk, Damien. We'll get you in bed soon, okay? Kane's not a bad guy, he's really nice."   
Kane just rolled his eyes, sighing in relief when they finally reached his house. He turned the car off and made his way out of the vehicle.

Damien just nodded. He played with the hem of his shirt nervously. “He...he hates me doesn't he?” he asked, feeling so ashamed of the whole incident. "I don't." Kane stated as he opened the door on Davis' side, ignoring the brunette's protests as he drew the ravenette into his arms, carrying him up to the house, leaving the keys with Davis so he could lock the car. "You'll see, after some sleep and some cuddling you'll be as good as new!" He stated as he, with slight trouble, unlocked the door to his home. "Living room or bedroom?" He asked the younger, letting him decide.   
“I'm sorry.” he said softly, this time, to Kane. By the time he'd gotten into the house, Damien was already asleep. He'd fallen asleep in Kane's arms, mostly from exhaustion.

"He's a cute kid." Kane said as Davis closed the outer door behind him, locking it firmly. "Yeah." the brunette said softly and Kane looked at him. "Living room? All of us?" He pleaded, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Davis just nodded before Kane made his way into the room, laying Damien down on the couch. Together, the two youths got three mattresses spread out over the floor by the couch before they added a lot of pillows, multiple quilts and sheets, in the reversed order. "This is nice." Kane said as he laid down by the couch, Davis lifting his brother up and placing the boy between himself and Kane. "Yeah." he murmured as he wrapped his arms around the ravenette. "Hey, Davis?" Kane asked and the brunette sighed. "What?"  
"Thank you."  
The brunette stilled for a moment before he smiled. "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian, Kane, and Davis decide to spend the day hanging out.

Damien woke up early the next morning. He sat up, and as soon as he did, he was slammed with a killer head ache. He looked around nervously, not recognizing where he was, which didn't help to improve his mood any. On the bright side, Davis was beside him, still sleeping. Kane was on the couch. He was the only one awake, so he wasn't sure what to do really. “Fuck, my head...” he muttered.

Kane stretched out a little, groaning. "Hurts doesn't it?" He asked as he creaked an eye open to look at the boy. He looked like shit, but he was still pretty. Still cute. Damien looked over at Kane. He simply nodded. “Where....” he began, looking around the room. “I don't remember...” Kane smiled as he raised himself onto his elbows, feeling alarmingly fine. "Welcome to my dear home. This is my oh-so-graceful living room, and this," He said, patting the mattress. "Is my sexy-as-fuck mattress."

Damien didn't know whether to laugh or to glare at him. He just nodded instead, holding back a grin. He stretched a bit as he got to his feet. “Dad's gonna be pissed.” he murmured. Kane tugged the boy down onto the mattress again, nuzzling closer. "Nah, Davis sent a message before he died for the night, and probably the rest of the day. He knows who I am, and he likes me. He doesn't know you've been drinking either, so everything's perfectly fine in la-la land." He stated with a smirk.

Damien simply nodded. He grew a bit tense and nervous, as Kane nuzzled closer to him. “What...happened...last night?” He asked. Part of him wanted to know, but the other part would have preferred to leave it alone.

Kane gave the teen half a shrug. "You got drunk and cuddly, then I said... _Something_ and you started to cry and scream until Davis came and we brought you here." He murmured, looking at the boy through thick, blond lashes.

Damien's face glowed bright red upon learning about the events of last night. He immediately stood, pushing away from Kane. “It was...” he was tempted to explain, but shook his head. He was already becoming rather fond of Kane. The last thing he wanted was to actually fall for him. Never again, he swore, the day that Jeremy...betrayed him.

It was obvious by the expression on his face that he was involved in an internal struggle with himself. At the moment, he didn't care. He needed to distance himself from Kane. Though, remembering what he could about him from last night, that would be easier said than done. The blond sat up as he tugged the boy firmly down onto the couch. "This Jeremy guy, he hurt you pretty bad huh? In a... Well, sexual way?" Kane asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side, watching the boy with a frown upon his face.

Damien's heart skipped a beat. “What? N-no...he...um...” Damien shook his head, and withdrew into his shell. “Never mind. Who cares.” he said softly, his eyes narrowing as he started at the floor. Kane shrugged as he leaned back into the couch. "Davis does. I do. It's like... I dunno. Whatever that creep did to you, I'm sorry." He murmured as he absently slid his hand up the teen's back before patting his shoulder. "Coffee and painkillers anyone?" He then asked with a bright smile as he rose. "I've got juice too, if you prefer that."

Kane was...nice. It was going to be hard to push him away. “I don't care.” he said in a false tone of annoyance, hoping Kane wouldn't see through it. Davis wasn't awake yet, so he assumed he was safe there.

Out of pure impulse, before he could stop himself, he asked “you barely know me...so why do _you_ care?”  
Kane stopped in the doorway, looking back at the ravenette with a serious face that made him look much older than what he really was. "Because you're Davis' brother." He said simply before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Damien didn't have a reply, so he simply sat on the couch and remained quiet. He knew what was going on. He was falling for Kane and he hated it. Every other boy that Davis introduced him to, was brushed off so easily, but Kane...it was so hard to get rid of this guy.

He bit his lip, not sure what to do. He just remained silent, and decided not to say or do anything.  
The blond made sure to fix some sandwiches before he made coffee and juice for all three of them. He placed everything on a tray along with some pain killers before he made his way back to the living room, smiling brightly. "Breakfast is served!" He stated as he placed the tray on the living room table.

Damien simply nodded, downing the painkillers and grabbing a sandwich. “It's good.” he lied. Actually, it was damn good. “Thank you.” he said. He slapped himself mentally for his slip up. He finished his sandwich, and rose to his feet, feeling the compelling urge to just...move.

He bit his lip. He was so nervous around Kane, because he couldn't help but stare at him from time to time, whenever he wasn't looking. Sure he was handsome...and nice...Fuck, Damien was falling head over heels for the guy, and honestly? He thought it sucked. He completely hated it!  
“Um...Kane...” He began. He hesitated. How was he to go about this? He bit his lip, the asked “do you...hate me? I mean...after last night and all...I'd...probably hate me too.” Damien began, rambling a bit out of nervousness.

Kane just laughed as he stuffed more of his sandwich into his mouth. "Now why would I do that?" He asked after he'd swallowed the sandwich down with some of the apple juice. "You were drunk and stressed, nothing you can be blamed for. The drunk part is my fault, I guess." He said with another laugh.

Damien simply nodded. Not the answer he was looking for, but it was a start. “Um...” He hesitated. Then shook his head. He couldn't ask that. It was too embarrassing. “Uh, never mind.” he said, blushing a bit as he sat at the opposite end of the couch from Kane. The blond cocked his head to the side, looking at the boy. "What?" He asked, his eyes big and obliviously innocent. “It's nothing.” Damien said more firmly. His blushing became worse, as he turned away to hide his face. “Just forget it.”

Kane's face flashed of amusement as he scooted closer. "Come on, what's the matter?" He asked with a grin as he saw the other's cute blush. “It's nothing!” Damien repeated, trying to move further away, but blocked by the arm rest. Instead, he got to his feet and went to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, and staring down at the floor. Anything to hide his face. “Just...drop it, it's nothing, really!”

Kane looked at the boy as he laid down on his stomach on the couch, hanging over the armrest and battering his eyelashes cutely. "Come on, what's the matter?" He nearly sing-songed as he looked at the teen.

Now Kane was just being annoying. Even still, Damien was still blushing. This time, he just ignored him. “I'm going for a walk.” he simply said, his face down the whole time as he kicked on his shoes and headed for the door. The blond made his way up from the couch and grabbed the other's hand, tugging him close. "Come on," he said, his voice more serious. "Tell me."

Now face to face with Kane, his own face as red as an apple, he desperately tried to push away from him. “It's nothing.” he said weakly, looking away from the blond. “J-just let it go, alright?” He struggled to get free, to get to the door, to escape this situation. _Dammit, persistent bastard!_

"Hey," Kane murmured as he once again pulled the boy close, this time he slid his arm around the ravenette's waist to keep him from moving away again. "Just tell me already." Damien screwed his eyes shut, tears of frustration filling his eyes as he leaned against the taller's chest. “I....like you..okay? Are you happy now?” he said softly, gently pounding on his shoulder, both liking the fact, and hating it all at the same time.

Kane smiled brightly as he pushed the younger up against the wall, moving close. "It's hard not to like me, Damien." He said affectionately as he cupped the teen's cheek. Damien looked away, the tears trailing down his face. “You don't get it! I...don't _want_ to like you! I don't _want_ to like anyone!” he said softly, sucking his lip between his teeth.

Kane sighed softly as he leaned into the other's neck, inhaling the other's scent. "I know." He stated as he pressed up against the other's body. Damien shook his head. “You _don't_!” He hissed. “You don't know. You don't...you just...don't.” he said softly, as he began to cry again. He was falling for Kane, even though he swore he'd never fall for anyone. He was afraid of having his heart broken again. He didn't want this, yet he wanted it all too much.

He kept trying to push Kane away. “I...can't. Just....no..” he said softly, as he dried away his tears. The blond grasped the other's chin, tilting his head up roughly before pressing his lips against the teen's firmly, holding him still as he struggled to get free. Damien's eyes widened as Kane kissed him. His heart began to pound like crazy, and he froze, for what felt like an eternity. Finally....he just gave in, leaning against the wall, and just letting it happen...

Kane licked at the ravenette's lips as each kiss melted into a new one and he dared to trace his hands up under Damien's shirt, feeling his soft skin. Damien returned the kiss, moaning softly, as Kane's hands found their way up his shirt.

Again, he tried to push him away. “Kane...please, I...I just can't...” Damien pleaded, his tone weak. He didn't want it, but he did. It was all so confusing. So hard to accept. "Relax." The elder murmured as he slid his lips against the ravenette's again. "I won't do anything you dislike and-" He fell silent as something solid collided with the back of his head and he collapsed onto the floor. "Pervert!" Davis hissed as he dropped the solid, amazingly enough still intact, plate.

Damien, a look of shock on his face, dropped to Kane's side. “A-are you alright?!” he asked, helping him sitting up. He looked up at his brother, a look of shock on his face. “Davis, w-what the hell were you thinking?!” he shrieked. Of course...he couldn't entirely blame Davis either. He was asleep the whole time, and the first thing he probably saw, was Kane all over his little brother.

"Owwwiiies!" Kane whined as he took the opportunity to lean into the younger. Davis looked like he was pissed, confused and worried all at once. "You were molesting him, weren't you?" He hissed and the blond grimaced. "No! I was _kissing_ him! Gees, no wonder you can't get any girls, the way you see the difference..."  
Damien blushed deeply, but remained silent. He was far too embarrassed by the whole scenario to even speak. “I...um...It's...we...uh...” Kane grimaced as he sat up a little more. "And look! You scattered my sandwiches all over the place! I mean seriously, Davis, are you for real?!" He complained as he wrapped his arm around Damien's shoulders. "Besides, I'm a great kisser. Just ask the boy!" He said with a smug grin as his friend blushed deeply.

Damien remained silent, his face beet red. He just listened to the two of them, unable to speak. Would Davis be angry with him? Kane was his best friend and all....but still...”Um...it's...kind of...my fault.” Damien said weakly, unable to meet his brother's gaze.

Davis looked at the teen in shock. " _You_ came onto _him_?" He asked in surprise and the blond pouted. "You don't have to sound so amazed you know!" He muttered as he nuzzled into the ravenette's throat, more than satisfied with the warmth from his skin.

Damien looked up at Davis desperately. “N-no! It's not exactly...like that...We were talking...and...well...I uh...he...um...it's...it's just not like that!” Damien answered, chewing on his lower lip. “Y-you're not...angry...are you? I'm sorry.”

Davis snorted as he knelt before his brother. "I could never be mad at you. It's the bloody pervert I'm mad at!" he exclaimed, poking the male hard in his ribs. Kane squealed and nestled into the younger's lap, trying to get away from the brunette's dangerously ticklish hands. Damien simply nodded, blushing deeply. The whole damned situation was just so embarrassing. He wrapped his arm around Kane's shoulders. “W-well...then...um...you wont...be mad if I told you...I like him?” he asked nervously. He knew his brother probably wouldn't care, but even still...

Davis paled a little and Kane snickered. "He looks like he's going to faint." He laughed and the brunette glared at him. "you've known him for a few hours, Damien, this isn't... Like it's... Lust!" He exclaimed, making the blond giggle. Damien bowed his head. “I know, but....It's just....I dunno. He's been so...kind to me... and...I just like him. It's been so long since...since anyone was so nice to me, other than you of course.” Damien said firmly. “I like him Davis, I really do. Wont you... at least accept it? For me? Please?”

Kane smiled gently as he placed a kiss on the boy's lips. "Yeah, bro, get over it!" He said with a bright smile and Davis hung his head. "At least date a little before you declare your undying love for each other, yeah?” Damien nodded. “Of course. I said I _like_ him. I never said I loved him.” Damien said with a grin. “Sorry Kane. You're just not that far with me yet.” Damien said teasingly. Now, he had a third person he could trust. Someone else he could confide in when he was upset, other than Davis and his father.

Yet part of him still hated Kane. For making him like him. He hated that he liked him, and part of him hoped it wouldn't go further, where as another part of him really hoped it would. Kane grinned mischievously before connecting their lips again. "You said you looooved meeee, you know you looove meee." He teased as he grinned, only earning himself another jab at his ribcage. "Fuck off Davis! That tickles!" He complained, squirming when his friend did it again. "Damien! Tell him to sto-op!"

Damien returned the kiss, then laughed. “No way! You deserve it for teasing me so much!” he said, pushing Kane out of his lap. “He's all yours Davis.” he teased, a smile on his face. Kane shrieked in horror and laughter as Davis shoved him onto his stomach before straddling him, tickling him until he cried for mercy. "P-Please, D-Damien..!" He panted with a faked expression of pain and despair. "H-Help me! I'm too handsome to be raped like this!"Damien just laughed, and replied “sorry, you're outta luck there, my brother is straight. Keep dreaming though.” he teased. He stood and stretched, looking at the clock. “Today's Saturday, so...what are we up for today?”

"Well," Kane started as Davis settled against his back. "How about a movie?" Damien nodded. “A movie sounds good. What did you have in mind?” he asked, tugging Kane up, and dragging him to the couch, sitting in his lap.

Davis reluctantly followed the two before kneeling by the TV, taking out a movie from a shelf next to it. "How about this one?" He asked and Kane looked at him, arching a brow. "The hills have eyes?" He asked and the brunette shrugged. "Might just as well." He stated and Kane shrugged as he laid down, drawing Damien on top of him. Damien smiled, and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” he replied, offering his brother a smile. “I haven't seen that movie, but I heard it's good.” he added.

Kane grimaced as he slid his fingers over the boy's spine. "It's horrible and disgusting and bloody and did-you-have-to-pick-that-Davis?" He complained but the brunette just laughed. Damien grinned. “Maybe we should pick something else. I think Kane's scared.” he teased. Damien spotted I Am Legend on the shelf. “How about that? I heard that one was great.” Damien said, pointing to it on the shelf.

Kane grimaced. "Not as much scared as utterly disgusted! A ZOMBIE rapes this 16 year old." He said, grimacing. "Make it better." He murmured as he nuzzled into the other's throat, licking at the skin playfully. Damien bit his lip. “H-hey, Kane! We're just d-dating! None of that yet! You...haven't earned the right yet!” Damien said sternly. “I'm off limits till ya prove you deserve me.” he said with a smile, leaning down and kissing the blond.

Kane groaned into the other's mouth, trying his best to hide the fact that the boy was giving him a hard-on. "But you're so cute." He murmured as he kissed the ravenette again, his mouth just melting against the other male's.

Damien returned the kiss, still blushing a bit. “I know...but patience is a virtue.” he replied, a smile on his face. He blushed even deeper as he felt...something. “N-no...you...you pervert!” Damien shrieked, leaping off of Kane. “I...f-felt that, you...oh my god, you're worse than a dog!”  
Kane blushed deeply as he sat up. "I was trying to be a gentleman and hide it!" He stated and Davis hung his head, his face bright red as a tomato. "This isn't happening..." He murmured and Kane grimaced.

Damien grimaced, crossing his arms. “Well, fine...I'll let it slide for now. Just don't pull any moves on me, or I'll sic Davis on you.” Damien threatened, some tease in his tone as well, a smirk on his face.  
"Come on, baby." Kane murmured, pursing his lips meaningfully. "Gimme a kiss?" Damien rolled his eyes. “Fine.” he said, a smirk on his face, as he simply pecked his lips. “There, satisfied?” he teased. “Let's start the movie. I've been dieing to see that movie for forever!” Damien said excitedly.

Kane rolled his eyes but made it comfortable for himself, resting his head in the ravenette's lap as he stretched out over the couch. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Damien just smiled, absently stroking Kane's blond hair, his head resting on the back rest of the couch.

As the movie went on, Damien rested his head on his brother's shoulder. Kane looked like he was half asleep, and Damien himself was more content than he'd ever been in the past two years. “Hey...Davis...Are you sure...you're okay with me and Kane?” Damien asked carefully. “I...know he's your friend and all but...I honestly _do_ like him.” He added. He looked up at his brother, and continued. “I don't _love_ him though.” he said, just to make that point clear. Davis smiled as he snuck his arm around the other's shoulders. "Kane's a good guy, Damien, and even though I'm sure this is just a phase, I'm glad it's him and not someone else." He shrugged. "You'll see, give it a few months and you'll be back to normal."

Damien simply nodded. _Yeah...normal..._ He certainly did NOT intend to fall in love with Kane. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. At least...he could enjoy being happy for a while anyway. “Yeah, he is...but honestly, he's a bit annoying sometimes too.” Damien said with a small smile, still absently stroking the blonde's hair.

Damien bit his lip, then asked “Davis...do you think...I'm messed up?” he asked. He got the idea from his classmates. They didn't say it in those exact words, but rather, implied it. “I...they all...I just...” The brunette sighed as he turned to face his brother. "I think you've been through something really bad, Damien, but no, you're not messed up. Play along with this little fling you've got going and I'm sure it'll make you feel more... Normal. Not that you're unnormal, just... Yeah..." He murmured, blushing deeply as the words didn't come out the way he wanted them too.

Damien giggled a bit. “It's okay. I know what you mean. Thank you.” he said, hugging his brother tightly. He sighed deeply, as the movie came to an end. _I...should tell him..._  
“Davis...there's something I...need to tell you.” Damien said softly, biting his lip. Kane whined as he stretched out, shifting so he was facing Damien's stomach. He murmured something about mushrooms before he buried his face in the ravenette's crotch, making Davis shriek in horror.

Damien wasn't in any better position, as his face was beet read. “Y-you...PERVERT!!!” Damien shrieked, throwing Kane onto the floor, and jumping over the back of the couch, behind Davis. The blond yelped as he landed on the floor, looking up at the two with eyes huge in surprise. "What did you do that for?!" He asked, his voice accusing as he rubbed at his shoulder. “You pervert! Don't play innocent!” Damien said accusingly, pointing to the blond. “You...you're such pervert! Next time I'll let Davis kick your ass!”

Kane looked at his friend. "What did I do?!" He asked and the brunette blushed deeply. "What!?" The blond demanded to know, converting his eyes onto Damien when Davis refused to answer. Damien blushed deeply and huffed, crossing his arms, and looking away from the blond. “Pervert.” he muttered. “You...you tried to...” Damien couldn't finish his sentence, his face as red as an apple. “Wait, why am I trying to explain to you?! You know what you did, just stop playing innocent and admit it!” Damien said flatly.

Kane snaked his way onto the couch again, reaching out and cupping the ravenette's neck, bringing him closer. "I was sleeping, Damien." He murmured against the other's lips. "The way you were stroking my hair made me relax. I sleeptalk too, so I'm sorry if I said something." He said, flashing a bright smile.  
Damien studied the blond for a minute, before he decided that maybe Kane was telling the truth. “Hmph...Fine. I'll let it go.” Damien said with a sigh. He leaped back over the backrest of the couch, to sit between the two older males. “Well...what now? The movie's over...watch another one?” Damien asked. “Actually, maybe we should get home? Or at least call. You know how dad worries.” he added, a smile on his face, as he looked up at Davis.

The brunette looked at his brother suspiciously before he nodded and rose. "I'll call him, then." He said before he made his way into the kitchen. Kane just grinned. "So, was this your brilliant plan?" He asked innocently. "To get me all to yourself?" Damien rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Don't try anything funny! I might be a pacifist, but I still have fists you know.” Damien warned, a bit teasing too, a smirk on his face.

The blond laughed as he leaned forwards, taking the teen's lips in a kiss. "And a pair of adorable fists they are." He said, playing his fingers over the other's hands. "But I doubt you'd ever hit me. You're not that type." Damien huffed, crossing his arms. “I threw your ass off the couch, didn't I? And even if I couldn't hit you, Davis could.” He pointed out. “Just remember what you promised!” he said firmly. “You promised not to do anything I don't like!” he said to him.

Kane smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on the other's jaw. "But what if I feel confident that I know what you like?" He asked in his most innocent tone of voice, growing more secure as he heard Davis talk to his father over the phone. Damien was growing nervous again, and wanted to retreat into his shell...but he didn't. “Please, just...” Damien, began, biting his lip. “Just don't...I'm fine with kissing and hugging, but nothing more!” Damien said softly. “I'm...not...ready for anything else yet...” he said, more softly, barely above a whisper, as he looked away from the elder.

Kane slid his arms around the other's small body, tugging the teen into his lap. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you." He said as he nuzzled into Damien's neck. "Just let me in, will you?" Damien didn't answer. He remained silent. _I...can't...I just can't._ “I can't...” he said softly, barely at a whisper. He sucked his lip between his teeth, looking away from Kane. “I just...I can't...” Damien closed his eyes, and hesitated for a moment, before he could admit it; “I'm...too scared..”

"That I'm going to hurt you?" Kane asked as he cupped the other's cheek, forcing the teen to meet his eyes. Damien bit his lip, and closed his eyes. He only offered this; “The last person...I let in....was...he...it still hurts...” He shook his head slowly, biting his lip until it bled, trying like hell not to cry again. _It's all I ever do any more...what's wrong with me?_

Kane gave the boy a soft smile as he licked away the blood, taking the opportunity to kiss him when the boy didn't stop him. "I won't pressure you." He then said as he laid down, smiling up at the ravenette. "You're cute when you cry."

Damien returned the kiss, and when they parted, he only nodded offering a 'thanks' to Kane. He managed a smile, and chuckled a bit. “Really? But you'd say anything just to get laid, you pervert.” Damien teased, playfully punching the blond's arm.

“So...how is Damien doing?” Mike asked. “I hope he's not drunk. The last thing I want is someone taking advantage of him. What about your friend Kane? You kept an eye on him, didn't you? He didn't make any moves on Damien?” Mike asked. He kept inquiring about Damien, and if he was alright. Then apologized for sounding as if he was playing favorites. “I'm sorry Davis, I just worry about him.”

Davis bit his lip. "Well... Damien did get drunk last night, but Kane kept an eye on him, I promise! He's a good guy and Damien really likes him a lot..." He murmured quickly. "I'm sorry we didn't make it home last night, but I was in no condition to drive and Kane wasn't much better either... I'm sorry I let you down." Mike paused for a minute. “It's alright Davis. As long as you two are alright, that's all that matters. I suppose I should be glad that Damien has at least had a little fun. He really needed it.” Mike said smoothly. “Thank you Davis. I'm proud of you. I'm sure you helped your brother a lot more last night, than any....shrink could have.” he admitted.

“Anyway, as long as Damien is happy and having fun, you guys just stay out as long as you want, alright? You boys take care, I have to go now.”  
"Alright, I'll talk to Damien. Bye dad." He hung up and stared out over the kitchen blankly for a moment before he shaped up and made his way back to the living room. "Dad says we don't have to come home until you feel you want to." He told his brother as he sat down in the couch again.

Damien looked at Davis, a little surprised. “He said that?” he asked, a bit shocked. “Well...um...I really don't want to go home yet...” he said softly. “W-what about...y'know, going into town and finding something fun to do?” Damien asked, a bright smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Kane squealed as he wrapped his arms around the raven haired teen. "You can be mine for a little more! Yay!" He exclaimed, placing a sloppy kiss on the other's lips. "I'm hungry." He then complained and Davis rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby." Kane grinned. "Oh yes, but not your baby."

Damien laughed, managing to push Kane off him, wiping his face off with his sleeve. “Yeah, okay, as long as you don't hump my leg or something!” he teased. “Just don't forget!” he said, giving the blond a meaningful look. He turned to Davis and asked. “What do you want to do? I'm fine to do what you want.” he said with a smile.

Davis looked suspiciously at Kane before he shrugged. "I guess that we should get something to eat, so Mr. Creep won't starve." He murmured and the blond huffed. "I'm not a creep!" He complained. "I'm a good boy." Damien laughed. “Yeah, sure, only when you're not trying to molest me.” he said teasingly, kicking on his shoes. “Hey, can I drive?!” he asked pleadingly, giving his brother the puppy eyes.

Kane slid his arms around Damien's waist, hugging him tightly from the back. "But you're so molestable." He complained as he nuzzled into the boy's neck. "Back off, Kane!" Davis hissed as he whacked the blond upside his stupid head. "We can go to a deserted parking lot or something and you can drive a little, but not on the road, not until you get your learner's permit!"

Damien nodded. “Fine, just as long as I get to drive a little!” he said with a happy smile. He laughed as Davis smacked him. “Serves you right, pervert. Don't forget that Davis is gonna be with us, so don't try pulling any moves on me.” Damien teased, stealing a kiss. “Anyway, let's get going. I have to admit, I'm a bit hungry myself!” the ravenette said cheerily, making his way out to the car.

Kane sighed dramatically as he released the boy. "I guess I won't be able to rape you in a dark alleyway, damn." He said, making Davis laugh. "You're such an idiot." The brunette pointed out as he and Damien were politely shoved out the door. "Might be, but I'm a handsome idiot, just as your brother!" Kane said happily as he locked the door.

Damien's face paled at Kane's words. “N-no.” he said softly, pushing Kane away, and retreating to the car. He slid into the backseat, beyond the driver's side, huddled up in the corner. He bit his lip hard, trying not to cry.

Kane looked at Davis. "What was that about? I was only teasing him!" He said worriedly and the brunette sighed heavily as he patted the other's shoulder. "He's just over sensitive. Since whatever shit Jeremy put him through he's been all bipolar." He murmured and Kane frowned. "you mean you don't know?" He asked and the brunette shook his head. "He'll tell me when he's ready."  
Kane kept himself from sighing. He'd known that Davis was slow, just not retarded...  
They made their way to the car and Kane got into the back seat, keeping silent as Davis started the car.

Damien just kept staring out the window, huddled up against the door. He was silent the whole ride. Not making a single peep. _Why can't I just forget...I want to forget, Why can't I just forget?!_ Damien thought screwing his eyes shut, and leaning heavily against the door.

Kane slid his fingers over the ravenette's thigh. "Hey." He said softly as he reached for the other's hand. "Hate me now?" Damien flinched at the contact, but otherwise, didn't answer. He was too absorbed in thought to realize that Kane had spoken to him. “Why...?” he asked, almost silently.

The blond withdrew, a little intimidated by the other's iciness. He glanced at Davis who seemed to completely ignore him before he sat back in the car, sighing as he crossed his arm over his chest, his foot tapping against the floor. “I'm sorry...” Damien said softly. “I'm just..messed up. I'm a fucking mental case.” Damien said icily, tapping his head against the window repeatedly, tears threatening to spill over his face.

Kane moved to the side easily, placing his hand between the glass and the boy's head. "Stop that." He said in a voice that dared Damien to talk back. "You're not mental." Damein stopped, and looked at Kane. He wanted to speak, but no words would come. All he could manage was a simple 'sorry'. Kane ignored Davis' complaining and made the boy climb into the back. "You know," He whispered in the ravenette's ear. "Davis may be stupid, but I'm not." He murmured, kissing the teen's ear affectionately.

Damien glared at Kane and pushed him away. “He's not stupid!” He snapped. “Davis isn't stupid, don’t say that! Don't ever say that!” Damien growled. He moved back against the window, away from Kane. “I'm sorry...just...don't make fun of him. I don't like it when people say things like that about my brother.” he sighed deeply and continued “he's always been there for me. So that's one thing I just can't stand.” he said, more calmly.

The blond moved up to the kid patiently. "He is stupid. When it comes to you he's completely dumbfounded, haven't you noticed? He mightn't know, but I can see right through you." He said, his eyes dark. Damien's heart skipped a beat. D-does he...know? His eyes were wide as he stared out the window. He had to do something before Kane said anything.

“Just shut up! You don't know! He's not stupid, just...just shut up!” Damien growled defensively, retreating back into his shell. If it had continued? Kane might have revealed his secret to Davis. He didn't want his brother to know. Not like that. Not from Kane. Not from anyone else but himself.  
The blond shook his head. "You don't think I noticed?" He asked as he ran his fingers over the other's hair. "But I won't tell him." He promised and Davis looked at them through the rear-view mirror, a little worried about the whispering.

Damien bit his lip, and simply nodded. Kane knew...he knew, yet...he could still...look at him the same? Think of him the same way? This guy, who he'd only known for mere hours? So...would Davis...”Thank you.” Damien whispered, leaning against Kane's shoulder. The elder smiled as he hugged the boy tightly. "I think you like me more than you're willing to concede." He said playfully as he cradled the teen in his arms. "And you're warm."

Damien didn't answer, as he closed his eyes, taking in the elder's scent, and warmth. “Maybe...just don't get your hopes up yet. We haven't even had our first date yet.” the ravenette pointed out, a soft smile on his face. Kane smiled widely. "Does that mean you'll trust me to take you out this Friday?" He asked innocently as Davis parked the car outside a pizza place.

Damien rose, and stepped out of the car. “I suppose. If Davis doesn't chase you away first.” the younger replied, laughing as he recalled the old days; bringing home his boyfriends, and Davis always scaring them all away. Kane laughed as he slid his arm around the younger's shoulders. "You'll see, I know how to tackle this big teddy bear!" He said happily and Davis rolled his eyes as he joined them. "Get your act together, you idiot." He accused but Kane just smirked at him.

Damien laughed. “Yeah, well, just don't embarrass yourself okay? He's pretty tough.” Damien said proudly, wrapping his arm around his big brother's shoulders. Davis grinned as he patted his brother's arm. "Order and sit down, okay?" He murmured and Kane obeyed immediately, telling the man at the other side of the desk what he wanted before patiently waiting for his friends.

Damien nodded. “How 'bout pepperoni?” he said cheerily, before sitting down at the nearest table. When he had Kane alone, he asked him, in a quiet tone, so Davis couldn't hear, “how..do you know....about....well...you know.” he asked, his face reddening a bit.

The blond shrugged. "Well, in practice, I don't, but in theory? I can tell by the way you flinch that someone's raped you, Damien." He murmured as he cupped the other's cheek. "Because you won't let me touch you. Because you degrade yourself the way you do." He smiled. "That's why Davis is such a fool, because he can't, or doesn't want to, see what I can." Damien bit his lip and simply nodded.

There was more to it...but he decided to keep it to himself. He looked up at Kane curiously. “And...you...don't think I'm...dirty? You don't...hate me?”  
The blond smiled softly as he ran his fingers over the boy's lips, grinning as they parted underneath his touch. "I don't." He said simply. "I think you're beautiful, and what happened to you wasn't your fault."

Damien nodded. He looked over at Davis, then back to Kane. “But...what about Davis...and dad...?” he began, his tone full of nervousness, as he chewed on his bottom lip. Kane shrugged. "What about them?" He asked. "You think they'll hate you if they find out? Babe, Davis would die for you." Damien managed a smile. “Yeah... I guess you're right. Thank you.” Damien said cheerily, kissing the blond and hugging him tightly. _No! Stop it! I can't!_ Damien quickly separated from Kane, but kept it as casual as possible, so as to avoid suspicion. He liked Kane, but he was absolutely not going to fall in love with him. No matter what it took, he swore it!

"Hey, Damien?" Kane asked and when Damien turned to look at him, he placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. "You're welcome." He gave the boy a wink and withdrew as Davis joined them. "I'll pay you back later, I promise." The blond said with a bright smile but the brunette just waved it off. "you're poor, leave it be."

Damien smiled as the pizzas were served. “Alright! Pizza!” he said with a childish grin. “I don't care how old you are, you're never too old for pizza!” he exclaimed, taking a bite of his slice. “Thanks again, Davis!” Damien said cheerily, licking the tomato sauce from his lips. “I haven't had so much fun in a while. Thanks for taking me with you last night.”

Davis smiled as he ruffled his brother's hair. "You're welcome."   
Kane stared at the boy as if in trance before he snapped out of it and blushed deeply, converting his attention to the food. Damien put his pizza down as he slowly licked the dripping sauce off his fingers. He sucked on each of his fingers, giving a satisfied 'mmmm' at the taste of the sauce. He slowly pealed one of the pepperonis off, dropping it into his mouth. He didn't even register Kane staring at him. Hell, he just thought it was nothing more than eating pizza!

The blond coughed as he choked on his drink when he pictured the ravenette's full lips sealing around his-  
"Are you okay?" Davis asked, snapping him out of his day-dreaming. "Yeah." Kane squeaked as he cleared his throat, fighting to be able to breathe. "I'm fine..." Damien glanced over at Kane, and just shrugged, continuing to munch away happily on his pizza. He thought about the party last night for a minute. Then out of the blue, he asked “Davis, will you teach me to fight?”

Davis looked at his brother in surprise, ignoring the nearly-not-breathing Kane. "Why?" He asked, not just a little shocked. "I thought you said that violence doesn't solve stuff." Damien shrugged. “Well...pacifism isn't going to get Frank to leave me alone either.” he murmured, taking a sip of his soda. “After...what happened at the party last night....” he began, he blushed a bit, sinking into his seat. “Monday...isn't going to be fun.”

Kane smiled at the teen. "I can go with you!" He said, believing to have come up with the most epic solution ever. "I don't even bother going to college anymore these days so I'm free! Davis here has work, don't you?" He asked and the brunette squirmed uncomfortably. "Well I do start at the flower shop on Monday..."

Damien quirked an eyebrow. “How exactly do you intend to do that? You're 19. You graduated last year. That, and you'd need a visitor's pass just to get in, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just let you follow me around all day.”

Kane smiled, giving the teen a wink. "I have my ways." He said happily. "If they tell me to leave, I can always flash the beaten-up-puppy look. That even works on your brother." He laughed as the brunette blushed deeply, knowing that it was true. "That can't be helped!" Davis complained. "You always look so miserable!"  
Kane smirked. "See? No problems!"

Damien grinned, liking the idea. He remembered all too well, how Kane scared the crap out of Frank at the party. “Yeah, sure. After the way Frank shrunk in front of you....I rather like that idea!” The blond stretched out a little in the chair. "I know, I know, I'm dangerous." He said with a dreamy sigh that made Davis snort in amusement. Damien just laughed. “Well, dangerous enough to scare Frank at least. That's enough for me anyway.” he said, nodding. He finished his pizza, and leaned against the wall, looking out the window. “Today was fun. Anything else you guys wanna do?” he asked. He didn't really want to go home yet. He was having too much fun, but he himself didn't really have any ideas.

Davis shrugged as he pushed his plate away from himself. "God I dunno. Lie down and just die?" He suggested and Kane laughed. "I can think of many other pleasant things, but you go ahead." He sing-songed with a smirk. "Perhaps we can go out and play 'steal-the-chihuahua'?" He said with a snicker. "It's hilarious."

Damien just laughed. “How is stealing a noisy rat funny?” Damien asked, a smirk on his face. He stretched a bit. “Honestly, I don't wanna go home yet. I'm having too much fun!” he admitted. The blond laughed as he moved closer to the teen. "It's not the dogs that are hilarious, it's all those puny girls who own them. They scream and cry and yet they do nothing. Hilarious." He stated before he looked at Davis. "Can't I keep him?" He asked, as if he was referring to a little kitten, as he hugged Damien tight. "He's so cute!"

Damien grinned, pushing Kane off him. “No, you can't keep me!” he protested, even if a grin managed to find it's way to his face. He got to his feet, stretching a bit. “Let's go home. I'm tired as hell.” Damien finally said. “ I need a shower, and some sleep. It was so late last night when I finally got to sleep.” he said, letting out a yawn, as he rounded the table to tug Davis up out of his seat.

Kane gave them half a smile. "Alright, then. Will you drive me home first?" He asked and Davis shrugged. "Sure I can. It's not a problem." Damien headed out to the car, sitting in the back seat as usual, resting his head against the window. “Mmm, a nice shower, and a warm bed sounds good right now.” he said to himself, his eyes closed, a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you can be alone then, Kane?" Davis asked and the blond shrugged. "You know me, I'll manage." He said as he got into the car, boldly laying down to be able to rest his head in the younger's lap. "Besides, mom won't be at home until tomorrow afternoon, which gives me plenty of time to get the hell out of her way before that." He murmured and Davis shook his head. "It's a wonder you haven't run away to live with your dad yet." He muttered, which made the blond smile. "And leave you here all alone? Don't think so."

Damien managed a smile, as he said “I almost feel bad for you. Why don't you come home with us?” he asked. His face turned bright red when he realized what he'd said. “I...um...it's just that you don't like being alone, so....” Damien began, trying to find a good excuse. Kane smiled as he looked up at the teen. "I'd love to, but seeing as I'm such an annoyance, I think you need some rest from my idiocy, don't you agree, Davis?" He asked and the brunette rolled his eyes. "Don't drag me into this you bastard." He murmured as he fixed his eyes on the road. "It's a simple yes or no question."

Damien's face was still as red as a tomato. After that, he just clammed up, looking out the window, pretending like this conversation had never even started. Kane sat up a little to be able to nestle his way into the ravenette's lap. "If you want, then I'd be delighted to come with you." He murmured loud enough for Davis to hear it, making the brunette cast a halfly worried glance back at them.  
To think he actually spent time with this moron...

Damien simply nodded, still looking out the window, his face still as red as a tomato. Had he really suggested that? Still, it was a little late to take it back now. “Well, then um...you can have my bed. I'll sleep somewhere else.” Damien simply said, regaining at least some of his composure. The blond laughed but kept away from teasing the boy about being a little shy virgin. "I'll take Davis' bed, he can sleep on the floor." He said, waving his hand dismissively, and the brunette laughed. "Yeah, right. Mind if I sleep with you tonight, Damien?" Davis asked politely, just to irritate his friend.

Damien nodded. “I don't mind.” he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “at least that way, Kane can't try and pull any moves on me.” he teased, poking the blond in the ribs with his elbow, a grin on his face. Kane huffed and squirmed when the ravenette so devilishly tickled him. "I bet you'd be the one humping my sexy ass!" He stated with a pout as he wrapped his arms around the ravenette's neck. "You're both so cruel to me!" He complained which made Davis snort. "You deserve it." He muttered and the blond's pout worsened. "Bastards."

Damien snorted. “You wish.” he teased. He laughed, and answered “no, sorry, our parents were married when we were born.” As they pulled up to their house, Damien stepped out, tugging Kane with him. “We were just playing y'know.” Damien said with a soft smile, stealing a kiss from the blond. “I hope dad isn't angry.” he muttered.

Davis shrugged. "Dad's probably not angry... Yet..." He murmured as he glanced at the way Kane enlaced his fingers with Damien. Their father would be... Outrageous, probably. Damien tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean 'yet'?” he asked curiously, as he tugged Kane inside with him. “Dad, we're home!” he called. Davis shook his head. "You'll see." Was all he murmured before he followed the two inside. "Yeah, hello Mr Davis' dad!" Kane called as he stepped out of his shoes, smiling widely.

Mike came out of the living room, a smile on his face. “Welcome back boys.” he said, hugging Davis. He turned to Damien and Kane. “Kane, nice to...” his smile faded for a minute as he noticed his hand enlaced with his son's. He forced a smile upon his face and said “nice to see you again.”

“I'm gonna go upstairs for a shower.” Damien declared, hugging his father before heading up the stairs. Mike nodded, and as soon as he was gone, he grabbed Kane by the arm. “Don't hurt him Kane.” he said shooting the blond a dark glare. “If you hurt him...” he began, gritting his teeth. The last thing he wanted was to see Damien break again, after he'd become so cheery and happy again, just like he used to be.

Kane easily pried the man's hands off him. "If you think that I'm such a jerk off, then you must be blind." He hissed, returning the dark look. "I'm not going to hurt him." Mike simply nodded. “You'd better not.” he warned again. He turned to Davis. “I have to go out soon. Keep an eye on your brother please?” he asked. He looked back at Kane. “And him.” he snorted, pointing to the blond before he made his way out the door.

Kane huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought your dad liked me." He muttered and the brunette shrugged. "He did. He's just very... Protective..."   
The blond grimaced. "It's a wonder Damien's still breathing, Davis, your dad's choking him." He murmured and Davis nodded. "I know."

As Damien stripped of his clothes, he stepped into the shower, sliding the door closed behind him. He started the water up, closing his eyes, as the warm water sprayed over his face. He grabbed the soap and began cleaning himself...and that's when it began. He started scrubbing harder and harder, as the voices echoed in his mind, repeatedly calling him dirty.  
 _You dirty little shit, Look at the filthy little slut! Hahahahaaa! You dirty little whore!_

“No...no, no....no!” Damien cried, tears streaming from his face. He threw the soap to the floor, clutching his fists in his hair. He let out a scream of both rage and agony, as he slammed his fist through the plastic of the sliding shower door. It shattered, and he sliced his arm up in the process. He just laid down on the floor of the shower, crying, as he cradled his bleeding arm...

Both of the youths jerked as they heard that desperate cry, but Kane was the one to get out of the couch first. He darted upstairs, not even caring if Davis was following him.   
He found the bathroom door locked but he kicked it open easily, breaking the iron piece that was supposed to keep it shut. "Damien," He said warningly as he knelt next to the boy, touching him carefully.

Damien flinched at the contact, unaware of the situation around him. “I'm not...dirty...I'm not...I'm not...” he kept repeating quietly, crying silently, until he passed out. "Shhh, of course you're not." The blond said softly as he tugged the boy into his arms. "Come on, Damien, don't do this." He prodded, seizing the other's jaw. "Call someone, Davis!" He roared. The brunette wasted no time in getting to the phone and calling for an ambulance.

Damien whimpered as he shifted slightly in the blond's arms, the blood just pooling on the floor from his arm. “not dirty...not dirty...not dirty.” he kept whimpering.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor came into Damien's room. He was still asleep, unconscious from the blood loss. Both Kane and Davis were sitting at his bed side. “Well, it appears he'll be fine. We didn't find any sign of infection, and his wounds should heal up nicely, though they'll likely leave light scars on his arm.” The doctor told them. “I called your father. He'll be here shortly.” he added, patting Davis on the shoulder before making his way out.

Kane stared at the wall in front of him, jaw clenched tight and hands forcibly relaxed in his lap. "At least he'll be okay." Davis murmured in relief and the blond nodded curtly. Damien began to stir, opening his eyes slowly. He turned his head, as the bright light hurt his eyes. It took him a bit before they adjusted. He slowly sat up, looking around the room nervously. “W-where...am I?” he asked, even if he knew where he was. It was more or less how he got there, that he was concerned about.

Davis placed a worried hand on his brother's shoulder, pushing him back into the bed again. "You're at the hospital, Damien. You shoved your hand through the glass of the shower booth." He murmured, glancing at Kane who remained quiet. Damien looked at Davis as if he had three heads. “I did...what?” he asked, barely above a whisper. He turned his head away, closing his eyes. He remembered what happened now... “I'm so fucked up.” he said quietly, tears of frustration in his eyes.

Mike came through a few moments later. “Damien are you alright?!” he asked immediately, standing beside his son's bed. He looked over at Kane with an accusing glare. “You!” He hissed. “You had something to do with this, didn't you?!” he snarled, looking like he was about ready to jump over the bed and kill him.

Kane slowly focused his gaze onto Mike, glaring at him coldly. "If I did, would I be so stupid I'd come here to make sure he's okay?" He asked icily and Davis bit his lip. "He didn't do anything, Dad, he was with me when Damien... Snapped." Mike looked over to Davis, then back to Kane, but didn't say another word, as he grabbed a chair and sat beside his son's bed.

The doctor came through a few moments later. “Ah, you must be his father.” Mike nodded. “I see. Well, as I said before, he'll be just fine. He'll have some light scars on his arms, but that's about it.” he said. Mike simply nodded, unable to answer. “We'd also like to give him a tetanus shot, just to be on the safe side.” The doctor said to him. “Do what you need to.” Mike finally said.

He took a deep breath, before he looked back at Kane and Davis. “What happened?” he asked calmly, his eyes fixed upon Kane. Damien remained silent, just staring up at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face. Kane hesitantly took Damien's hand in his before kissing his fingers gently, hoping that Mike wouldn't assassinate him for it. "I'm sorry, Damien." He murmured as he played with the other's fingers.

Mike just let is pass, but kept an eye on him. Damien didn't even look at Kane as he spoke; “What are you sorry for? It's not your fault I'm fucked up.” he said icily, feeling a sense of self-loathing at the moment. It was only a few moments later when the doctor came back in. “I just got off the phone with his doctor. He suggested some time at the...other hospital, to help him.” the doctor said, choosing his words carefully.

“It would only be for a few weeks, and after that, he could leave at your choice.” The doctor explained. Damien started to laugh. “Yeah, sure, go ahead, lock me up.” he said. His tone grew soft, as he closed his eyes, tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks. “I'm fucked up. It's where I belong anyway.” he breathed.  
Kane rose and seized the boy by the collar of his shirt, forcing them face-to-face. "You're not crazy, and I will not let them lock you up!" He hissed, his eyes sparkling in pure rage. Damien looked at Kane in surprise. The he just looked away, prying himself from the others grip. He didn't say anything, just laying back down on the bed.

Mike sighed deeply. “I don't know...maybe it would be good for him. He'd at least get the help he needs.” he said to the doctor, actually considering it. "He doesn't need any help!" Kane yelled as he turned his eyes onto Mike. "He doesn't need to be locked up there, it'll only make everything worse! Do you even know WHY he's like this?!" He asked angrily, yanking his arm out of Davis grip when the brunette tried to tug him away from the bed.

Damien immediately sat up, and pushed Kane backwards. “Shut up! You fucking promised! Just shut up!” He yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. “You promised! If you say anything...I'll never forgive you! Just shut up!”Everything went completely still when Kane's hand collided with the ravenette's cheek. "I would never break that promise." He hissed, elbowing his friend in his ribs. "Tell them, Damien! Tell them that I'm right! You don't need this!"

Mike jumped from his seat, more than tempted to kill the blond. Damien stopped him, holding his hand out towards his father. He rubbed his face, and remained silent for a moment. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as possible; “If you...send me there....I won’t talk to them. I won’t say anything! It won’t do any good, except to make me hate you. If that's what you want, then do it.”

“It's highly recommended that you see a specialist. It could very well help you. This wouldn't be suggested if we didn't think it could help.” the doctor explained. “His doctor has already made arrangements with the state. It's already set up if you choose to follow through with it.” he added, speaking to Mike. The man looked back and forth between his son and the doctor, as if seriously considering it.

Kane glared at the man as he moved closer to the ravenette and even Davis stared at his father darkly, as if daring him to let the men take his baby-brother away. Mike sighed deeply and shook his head. “No, I refuse. As much as I want to help him, sending him to a mental institution just wont work.” Mike said smoothly, sitting back down. The doctor nodded, and took his leave.

“Thanks.” Damien said softly, hugging his father tightly. Kane dared to sit down on the edge of the teen's bed, confident he wouldn't be pushed away as he gave the man an 'I told you so' look. "It'll be okay." Davis said with half a smile as he sat down in his chair again.

Mike sighed deeply as he looked up at Kane. “I owe you an apology. I'm glad it's you and no one else that Damien is with. I've just been...really protective of him. I didn't want to see him break again. Once is enough, but a second time...” Mike said softly, shaking his head.

“He wont hurt me.” Damien said smoothly, hugging the blond possessively. “I know he wont. He promised, and I trust him.” Kane smiled gently as he held the teen tight. "I'll protect him." He promised as he buried his face in the raven hair. "Are we allowed to go home now?" Davis asked as he looked at his father. It had gotten quite late, and he was tired.

The doctor returned with a tetanus shot, and rolled up in one of the stools beside Damien. “As soon as his father signs the papers, he'll be ready to go.” the doctor said, offering them a smile, as he injected Damien with the vaccine.

He winced at the needle, and bit his lip. “Your arm will be a little sore for a while. A side effect of the shot.” he explained, throwing the needle away. He handed Mike the papers, who signed them and handed them back. “Alright, you're all set.” the doctor said, taking his leave from the room.  
“Thank god.” Damien said flatly, getting out of bed, and grabbing his clothes.

The blond snorted before he scooped the teen up in his arms. "Let me carry you." He murmured as he followed Davis and Mike out of the room. "Do you still want me to stay over?" He asked quietly, so only Damien would hear.

“H-hey!” Damien called, as Kane picked him up. He blushed deeply, and just shrugged. “I don't mind.” he answered. “I'm sorry I got angry...I was...afraid you were going to tell them.” he said softly. “I want them to hear it from me.” he added, hoping Kane would understand. The blond smiled gently as he waited for Mike to get the car unlocked. "You know I would never tell anyone about what I know." He said, not even releasing the ravenette so he could get into the car on his own, but placed him in the backseat easily. "I made a promise." He murmured before he placed a soft kiss on the teen's lips and rounded the car. Davis got into the backseat, smiling at Kane as he sat down next to the ravenette.

Damien nodded. “Thanks.” he replied. He sighed deeply, leaning against Kane. He closed his eyes, just taking in his scent and warmth. “So tired...can't wait to get home.” he said softly, yawning a bit, as he nuzzled into the elder's chest.

The blond smiled as he drew the boy into his lap, hugging him close. "Can I sleep next to you?" He asked innocently as he petted the boy's knee. Davis just shook his head as he let out an amused snort. Damien sighed deeply. “You just won’t quit, will you?” he asked, some amusement in his tone. “Fine, but just don't try anything, or you'll find your ass on the floor.” He replied, a smirk on his face.

The blond let out a small 'yay' as he looked at Davis in triumph. "I won't. Might just hug you and pet you a little, but nowhere below hip area." He said solemnly as he smirked. "Promise." Damien simply nodded. He fell asleep against Kane, as they pulled up into the driveway. “Here we are.” Mike said simply. He stepped out of the car, and opened the back door for Kane and Damien. “Take care of him, alright?” Mike asked, managing a weak smile.

The blond looked up at the man as he managed to get himself and Damien out of the car without hurting the teen. "I will." He said simply before he followed Davis into the house.   
He kicked off his shoes before he carried the boy upstairs to where he knew their bedroom was. "Here you go baby." He laid the teen down on the bed before he stripped him off his shoes, pants and jacket, leaving his shirt on.  
When Davis joined him, they both stripped down to their underwear silently, then they got into bed.   
Kane laid down behind the ravenette, in case he'd wake up all panicky and want to flee, and wrapped his arms around the teen tightly, tracing his hand up Damien's shirt before letting it rest on the low of his back. "Night Davis."   
The brunette yawned. "Night pervert."

* * * * *

Damien woke early the next morning. He shifted a bit to find himself in Kane's arms. He smiled, before he slid out of bed, and dressed, heading down stairs, to grab a bite. “Morning.” he said to his father, who was reading the paper. “Morning. Slept well, I assume?” he asked. Damien nodded. “Yeah.” he simply replied. “Good, I'm glad.” his father answered. “So, um...there's....s-something that I need to talk to you and Davis about.” he said nervously. Mike looked up at him over his paper. “Hmm, what's that?” he asked. Damien bit his lip, and shook his head. “U-um...can...it wait please? At least until Davis...and Kane wake up?” He asked, biting his lip. His father quirked and eyebrow, but simply nodded. “Alright.”

When he awoke, it was at the realization that Damien's body wasn't any longer pressed against his and he sat up and yawned. "Hey, idiot, wake up." He muttered as he tossed his pillow at Davis who grunted. "Fuck off."   
Kane laughed and tossed another pillow. "Get up! I'm bored and alone."  
Davis sighed in annoyance as he sat up. "Happy now?" He muttered and the blond grinned. "Oh yes!" He exclaimed in a teasing voice that made Davis shake his head. "Bastard."

Damien at the table, drumming his fingers on the table. He was nervous as hell. Worried about what Davis and his father would think of him once he told them. Finally, he just shook his head, and got up. “I'm uh...gonna go out.” he simply said, in order to avoid telling him anything. I'm just...not ready yet...

As they came downstairs, they were met by Damien. "Morning baby!" The blond said happily, tugging the teen to his chest. "Going somewhere?" Damien returned the hug, a smile on his face. “Not particularly...Just for a walk.” he said truthfully. “Well, take Kane or Davis with you.” Mike said. Damien rolled his eyes. “I'm just going for a walk, dad. I'll be fine. I can't rely on them all the time.” Damien said with a hint of annoyance.

Mike nodded. “Alright, just be careful.” The blond pouted. "So you're just going to leave me here with your murderous dad and your mean brother?" He asked, sounding insulted. Damien rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. “Oh, c'mon, they're not that bad!” he replied. “Besides, it's not like I'll be gone for forever.” he added. He sighed again. “But I suppose you can come if you want. It'd be a bit less boring with you with me.” Damien said, a grin on his face.

Kane's face lit up as he slid into his shoes. "You're not wearing a shirt." Davis reminded him but the blond shrugged. "It's warm outside." He stated as he took the teen's hand. "Let's go!" His voice was happy as he dragged the teen out of the house. Damien smiled as he followed Kane out the door. “Someone's a bit excited aren't they?” he asked with amusement. He bit his lip as they made it only a few feet from their house. “Kane...I couldn't tell them.” he said with some disappointment. “I tried to tell dad...but...I couldn't...” he added. “that's why I...wanted to get out of the house....”

The blond enlaced their fingers as he led him down the streets. "You want to tell them?" He asked as he looked at the ravenette. Damien simply nodded. “I do...but....I'm just...so scared. What if they don't love me anymore? What if they hate me? Besides you, they've all I've got.” Damien said softly, on the verge of tears again. “Dammit! Why...can't I stop crying for one damn day!” He hissed, fighting back the tears. “I'm nothing but a big baby! Always having to rely on my brother to take care of me!”

Kane stopped the teen and hugged him tight. "They won't stop loving you for something like that. And if they do, I'll take care of you." He said softly against the ravenette's hair. "Don't worry." Damien nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” he said, managing a smile. He dried his eyes and smiled widely. “Why don't we make this our first date?” he suggested. “It could be fun. More fun than just walking around aimlessly, right?”

Kane smiled gently and slid his arm around the other's shoulders as they began to walk again. "Or how just letting me treat you some ice-cream? Nothing fancy, just a cozy little café and a pep-talk." Damien nodded. “Sure. Okay, that sounds nice.” he replied. He enlaced his fingers with Kane's a smile on his face as the continued down the street. He didn't particularly care for the stares he got. He was happy for a change, and he was determined not to let anything ruin his day.

"Oh, this is the place!" The blond exclaimed as he tugged the boy along. "So, let me guess; You're a vanilla and strawberry kind of guy?" He asked, a teasing grin on his face. Damien shook his head. “Nope. I'm a 'as long as it tastes good' kind of guy.” he replied, a grin on his face. “But strawberry will do.” Kane smirked as he leant closer. "Well, I have something that might be suited for your taste, then." He said seductively before he tugged the boy to a nearby table. Damien playfully jabbed Kane in the ribs with his finger. “Pig! Keep dreaming!” Damien replied, a smirk on his face.

“Kane...um...” Damien began, blushing a bit. The blond looked up from the menu. "Yeah?" He asked, looking at the teen with a gentle smile. Damien bit his lip. He hesitated for a moment. “When I...tell them...I...I want you with me. Please?” Kane reached over the table and took the other's hand. "I wouldn't leave you alone with something like that for anything in the world." He stated, letting his hand move up and cup the other's cheek.

Damien smiled and nodded. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.” he said. _Damn...here it goes... I'm falling for him...crap! Me and my big stupid mouth. I just HAD to go to that stupid party, and-_ Damien's thought process was cut off as the woman handed him his ice cream. “Thanks.” he said with a weak smile. “Uh, Kane...why...do you care so much?” Damien asked, trying his best not to sound rude. “I mean...we haven't really known each other for more than two days an all...”

The blond shrugged as he moved his chair closer to the teen's. "I like you, that's all. Can't I care about you?" He asked with a frown as a cup of coffee was placed before him. Damien shook his head. “I uh...didn't mean it like that. I was just curious. That's all.” He replied. “Sorry if I offended you.” he added, before lapping at his ice cream.

The elder just shrugged. "You didn't, I'm just concerned about the fact that you don't think you're worthy enough to be cared about." He mumbled as he sipped at the slightly bitter coffee. Damien sighed deeply. “Well....there was a time when I was normal...before...you know...I was only 16 when it happened, so...it's just...so hard to be that guy again.” he said softly, staring down at the table.

"But you do know that what happened wasn't your fault, right? Even if I don't know all the details and shit, I can tell that you were forced." He murmured before he smiled and petted the boy's hair. "Don't worry, we'll manage." Damien simply nodded. “Yeah...I guess.” he replied, turning back to his ice cream.

He threw the napkin away as soon as he finished, and just sat back in the chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, the warm afternoon sun, and the breeze, feeling good against his face. "Hey, you wanna go to the park or something?" The blond asked as he lent his chin in his hand, studying the ravenette who looked content. Damien looked back at Kane, a smile on his face.

“Sure, that sounds great.” the ravenette said, a smile on his face as he rose from his seat. “A walk in the park is always nice.” he admitted. "And if we get tired of walking, we can chase the ducks around." Kane stated with much too childish grin upon his face.

Damien laughed. “You're like a big kid!” he teased, poking the blond in the ribs again. “still, that does kinda sound like fun.” he answered, a smirk on his face. As he enlaced his fingers with Kane's, his cell phone rang. Unusual, considering nobody really called him much. He just carried it around for the sake of having it.

Damien rolled his eyes. “It's dad. Probably checking up on me.” he said flatly, answering the phone. “Ya?” he asked. He rolled his eyes. “I'm fine dad, just...hanging out with Kane is all.” he answered. “A date?! W-wait a minute!”

Kane looked at Damien in shock. "What the fuck's going on?" He whispered as he frowned. Damien hung up the phone, and pocketed it. His face was red as a tomato. “He....um...asked...how our....er...date was going.” he said sheepishly. Kane smiled as he tugged the boy close. "Well, I'm glad you're both so eager about this, but don't people also kiss on dates?" He asked innocently as he cupped the boy's neck.

Damien rolled his eyes. “Please, stop playing innocent already! You suck at it!” he teased, jabbing him in the side playfully with his elbow. “Personally, I think my dad just wants me to get with you so I won’t go out with anyone else.” Damien said softly. “Er, not that it's a bad thing that I'm with you...I mean....ugh...time to shut up now, Damien.” he murmured, smacking his forehead.

Kane flashed half a smile, letting his hands rest on the teen's narrow hips. "Well, I guess I have to be thankful that he approves of me to keep you away from others." He said with a shrug. Damien nodded. “Yeah. Dad likes you, but he's just been protective of me since...Jeremy.” Damien softly. He was relieved he was at least past that. That he could talk about Jeremy without falling apart. Though, it was thanks to Davis and Kane that he could.

Damien blushed a bit, grabbing Kane's hands and sliding them up a bit, giving him an annoyed glance. “Keep it above the waist, okay?” He said smoothly. He couldn't help but smile though, as he tugged Kane along. “C'mon, let's go!” he said eagerly, a bright smile on his face.

Kane shook his head as he followed the teen. "I thought we agreed on above the hip!" He pointed out, though willing to let it pass just for that beautiful happiness that shone in the other's face. Damien just laughed as he tugged Kane along. “Yeah sure. Just keep your hands off my ass.” he said teasingly, clinging to the other's neck, and stealing a kiss.

“Now it's a date.” he said with a smile, enlacing his finger's with Kane's as he dragged him along to the park. The blond was a little stunned when the ravenette really did kiss him, but gave him a big smile as he withdrew. "I promise, my hands will not connect with your ass until on the fifth date." He teased, giving the boy a playful wink.

Damien chuckled. “A little arrogant, dontcha think? What makes you so sure you'll make it so far?” the younger teased, leaning his head against the elder's shoulder. The park was just ahead, and he smiled brightly. “It's so nice. I can feel the cool air from the lake already. It feels nice.” he said, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath.

The blond shrugged. "I'm pretty certain your ass would love the attention of my hands, Damien, that's all." He said, smiling as he slid his arm around the other's waist. "I'm glad you like it. You seem so relaxed." Damien sighed deeply. “Yeah...it's been so long since I've been able to relax. I guess it's because of the nightmares.” he slipped. “Er...not that they're particularly bad or anything.” he quickly said. _God, I hope Davis didn't tell him!_

Kane looked at him with a snort. "Dude, if you think that 'not so bad' made you shove your hand through solid glass, I don't want to see bad." He muttered, not exactly impressed. Damien blushed deeply. “That...er...wasn't a nightmare...just....a bad...memory.” he said softly. He looked away from the elder. He just couldn't meet his eyes.

"You know," Kane murmured as he slid behind the teen, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "You shouldn't be so ashamed of yourself."  
He placed a trail of kisses up the ravenette's adorable neck to his jaw. "You're a beautiful boy, you've just had bad luck." Damien bit his lip, suppressing a moan as the elder kissed his neck and jaw. “Bad luck....isn't exactly...how I'd put it.” he breathed. “More like....fucked up karma.”

“Hey look, there's the little fag now!” he heard Frank's voice call. Damien looked in the direction of the voice, and blushed deeply. N-no! Not now! Please! “Yeah you, you little fag!” he taunted, his idiot friends shouting taunts from behind him, all obviously unaware that it was Kane he was with.

The blond growled possessively against the ravenette's neck. "Piss off, you little ant." He warned, not bothering to turn around, but holding the ravenette closer. “Or what? You gonna slap me with your purse?!” he taunted, letting out a laugh. “Oh I see, he's gonna cry and cuddle his little fuck buddy!” Frank continued to taunt. “Oh shit.” one of them said. “What? You scared of a couple of queers?” Frank asked, quirking a brow. “You retard! I'm outta here! That's fuckin' Kane we're talkin too!” one of them shouted, turning and taking off.

Kane turned around and gave the boy an icy glare. "Do you want to reconsider that last statement of yours?" He asked darkly as his fingers brushed against Damien's throat. Frank looked at Kane wide-eyed, as if he'd just shit himself, and Damien...well, he had to struggle like hell to hold back a laugh. “Shit!” Frank yelled, taking off in seconds, his friends behind him.

"Don't think you can get away you fucker! I'll get my hands on you!" Kane yelled, grimacing. "Fucking idiot..." Finally, Damien just laughed, hugging the blond tight. “Wow...that was just...awesome! You shoulda seen the look on his face! God I love how you scare him shitless so easily!” Damien admitted, enlacing his fingers with Kane's once more. “Thank you for that.” he said smoothly. “He's always giving me a hard time. He hasn't gotten physical yet...but...”

Kane glared back over his shoulder. "Yeah? If he ever touches you, I'll fucking kill him." He hissed, turning his eyes back to the teen. "You're mine." He said, a little softer. Damien blushed deeply at Kane's last comment. He could only nodded. There was a silence between them for a few minutes, before Damien turned around and asked. “What do you want to do now? I don't...really wanna go home..just yet. I'm having fun!” he said, a childish grin on his face.

Kane shrugged. "I have an idea, but I don't think you'd like it." He stated with a laughter. Damien gaped at Kane's words, then playfully punched him in the stomach. “You pervert!” he said, laughing, as he clung to his side. “Well, I guess we'll just have to go home then.” Damien shrugged, a smirk on his face.

The blond rubbed his stomach defensively. "Hey, I was just talking about you sitting in my lap and make out with me!" He complained with a pout. “No way! Not after the other night! And I haven't forgotten! You're worse than a dog!” he teased. “Still, I have to admit, I had a lot of fun with you today! Thank you!” he said cheerily, stealing a kiss from the blond.

Kane smiled gently as he returned the kiss. "You're welcome, Damien." He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's body, hugging him close. "And it'll be even better tomorrow. You promised to bring me to school with you." He murmured as he ran his tongue over the shell of the other's ear. Damien nodded, a slight whimper escaping his lips, despite his best effort to suppress a moan. “Y-yeah. That should be fun!” Damien said a grin on his face. “Frank will leave me alone, for sure.” he added, a smile on his face. “Still, I wish I could fight like you and Davis, so I wouldn't have to rely on you guys all the time.” he said softly, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

The blond smiled as he moved down the ravenette's jaw to his neck. "You'll learn." He said simply as he drew up a mark on Damien's throat. "I'll teach you." Damien nodded. He wanted to answer, but he couldn't, as he moaned softly. “N-no. Please stop.” he said softly, pushing away from Kane. “I-I'm sorry...N-not yet, please?” he asked, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry." Kane murmured as he moved closer again, drawing the teen into his arms. "You're just so damned pretty. Forgive me." Damien shook his head. “No, it's okay. I'm just....a little paranoid I guess...” he said softly, cuddling into the elder's chest. “Like I said, I don't mind kissing and hugging. Just for now. I wanna get to know you better first...y'know?” he asked, hoping he would understand. “I didn't get to know Jeremy....and....well...”

"He was a creep." Kane filled in. "I understand if you want to take it slow but... I'm not used to this whole 'virgin' act..." He said a little embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his head. Damien bit his lip, and nodded. “I'm sorry.” he said again. “Even if I know you won’t hurt me...I guess I'm still just a little paranoid.” he said softly. “I am sorry.” he repeated.

The blond just shrugged. "I'll get you sooner or later, Damien, and I'd rather take sooner if it's what you want. I don't want to pressure you." Another shrug, then he led the boy towards home again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it was about time I updated this story. Kinda left it hanging due to my mild obsession with "The Lazarus Effect" series. Now that it's over ( ;_ ; ) I can start focusing on my other stuff, like this story! Forgive the bad formatting. My friend and I used to take the time to format our RPs after each chapter, but eventually we got lazy and said fuck it. It's really hard to properly format roleplay replies into story format. >.>

He snuck into the bedroom, making sure to be as quiet as possible before he slid into bed, pressing up close to the ravenette.

"Wakie, wakie Damien." He sing-songed into the boy's ear. He wasn't really supposed to be there, but he hadn't been able to wait for the teen to come and pick him up. Damien groaned in his sleep as he turned over. 

“I dun wanna,” he muttered, still halfly asleep. Kane smiled as he slid his arm around the boy's waist, kissing his pretty little neck tenderly. 

"Oh but I think you do." He said happily. 

"Who would want to miss out on going to school with moi?"

“Umph....Kane no...I'm still sleepy.” he complained, turning over again. He bolted up, wide awake. 

"K-Kane?! W-what are you doing here?! W-why are you in my bed?!” Damien asked, wearing a look that bore both shock and suspicion. The blond smiled as he made it comfortable for himself in the bed. 

"I'm here to take you to school, silly." He stated as he folded his hands behind his head. Damien stared at the blond suspiciously for a moment. Finally he slid out of bed and dressed in his usual attire, kicking on his shoes. 

“Alright, but I'm getting breakfast first. No way I'm eating that garbage at school.” Damien said with a smile.

“Y'know, most people who graduate from school aren't in a hurry to go back.” he said smoothly. Kane grimaced as he was forced to get out of the bed to follow the boy downstairs. 

"I'm not eager going back, I'm eager going with you!" He stated as he stopped the teen to be able to hug him from behind. 

"It'll be so fun!" Damien smiled, leaning back against Kane. He quickly moved away. _Snap out of it Damien. You can't, remember?_

“Fun for who? It's dreadfully boring, or have you forgotten? That fossil, Mr. Achel is still there y'know. I think he's getting ready to kick the bucket though.” Damien replied, with some amusement. The blond laughed. 

"Well, we can always sneak away from class and make out in the bathroom. No biggie, I used to do that all the time when I was your age." He said with a big grin as he led the boy to the kitchen table. 

"Make me a sandwich while you're on it, won't you, Sweetheart?" Damien rolled his eyes, a grin on his face. 

“Well, for one thing, I can't afford to skip any classes. And another thing, you were my age just last year, remember?” He laughed, as he made his way into the kitchen, making a couple of egg sandwiches for himself and Kane.

“Sorry if it's not the best in the world. Davis is the cook in the house.” Damien said with a smile, taking a bite of his food. The blond munched happily on the sandwich. 

"It's great!" He stated with a smile, not mentioning the fact that he hadn't really eaten since he was forced to go home. "And what's wrong of being nostalgic?" He smirked.

"Just because Davis was always a good kid doesn't mean I was." Damien laughed. 

“Yeah, I can remember. You were always getting called down to the office.” he stated with a laugh, finishing his sandwich. He washed it up before grabbed his bag out of the living room. “I still got some time, so...” he said, and just shrugged. Kane chuckled as he shook his head. 

"The most hilarious thing was the look of my mentor's face when he saw me and one of the freshmen fondle each other in the library. Well it was more like him, on his knees sucking me off, but it was still hilarious." He giggled as he followed the teen around. Damien spun around his eyes wide. 

“You...did what?! In the...” Damien shook his head. 

“You pervert!” he said, playfully punching him in the arm. 

“Don't try pulling anything like that with me! You'll regret it!” Damien warned, despite the smirk on his face as he headed out the door.

"One's gotta live a little!" Kane complained as he followed the teen out of the house, rubbing his arm. 

"Besides, I bet you're good with your mouth." He teased as he placed a swift kiss on Damien's temple. Damien blushed deeply, shaking his head. 

“You're such a damn pervert!” He snapped, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. He looked back in front of him, and envy crept up on him, as he saw a black mustang sitting in front of the house. It was definitely not his father's, and Davis had a Cadillac. 

“Woah, this...is this _your_ car?!” he asked, a big, childish grin on his face.

 

"Technically it's my grandfather's car, but he doesn't have any use for it so I'm driving it." The blond murmured as he made his way towards the car, offering the teen a smile. Damien hopped into the passenger's side excitedly. 

“Sweet! This has got to be one of the coolest cars ever!” he said, a bright, childish smile on his face, as he looked around at the leather interior. Kane smiled as he started the vehicle. 

"I'm glad you like it." He said softly as he pulled out of the driveway.

"So, what classes first? And when do you stop?" He asked, glancing at the boy next to him. 

“Well, I have math first. It starts at 8:30, and ends at 9:55.” Damien said smoothly. 

“Then I have World History. At 10, and at 11:30, I have lunch.” he said smoothly. 

“After that, it's just Art and Study Hall, for today.” The elder grimaced. 

"I suck at math." He murmured before shaking his head. 

"At least I'll be able to watch you suffer with it knowing that I'm all free." He sing-songed, grinning as he winked. Damien shrugged. 

“Well, you won’t get much of a kick out of it. I'm at the top of my math class.” Damien said with a grin. 

“Then again, most of the class is kind of retarded, so its not so hard.” he said with a laugh. The blond shook his head. 

"I knew you were smart, but that's just fucked-up." He laughed, taking the ravenette's hand after shifting gear. 

"But then again, Davis' a fucking genius too. Who do you think I copied when I didn't do my homework?" He pointed out with a smirk. 

"And he can't say no either, the poor son of a bitch." Damien just laughed. 

“Well, dad expects the best of us. He pushes us because he wants the best for us, obviously. Besides, math just comes naturally to me.” he replied, shrugging.

“Yeah, poor guy.” he added, a smile on his face. 

“How long have you known him?” he asked, out of curiosity. Kane shrugged.

"Well, I met him first time when we started college and got more or less tossed into the same class. We absolutely hated each other, but after a while he came around. He was a little stuck-up bitch those days, or at least in school." Damien shrugged.

“Sounds like my brother. He was always serious about his studies.” he said. His expression saddened a bit as he looked out the window. _And now he's at home taking care of me..._  

"It wasn't his studies, though." Kane murmured as he glanced at the teen. "He just had this way of acting like he was better than everyone. Still does it at times, but he's not an ass anymore..." He enlaced his fingers with Damien's as he stopped for a red light. 

"You know that him dropping out doesn't have anything to do with you. He was stressed as hell the last few months before he decided to quit, and that wasn't your fault." Damien nodded. 

“He...never said anything like that. I always thought...it was because of me...because I'm...” Damien began. He just shook his head, and decided to leave it at that.

Kane ignored the person behind them who were honking his horns to get them moving and drew Damien into his arms instead. 

"He did it because the pressure of being perfect was tearing him apart, Damien, the fact that you needed someone with you constantly was only convenient." Damien nodded. 

“W-well...dad always pushed him really hard....I guess...he just couldn't take it...I know, I'd probably have snapped too.” Damien admitted. He sat back in his seat. 

“We should get going. I don't want to be late.” Damien said, a bright smile on his face.

"In a moment." Kane promised as he slid his finger through the other's hair, tilting his head back gently. 

"I'm glad he's got you." He murmured before stealing the other's lips in a gentle kiss.  
It didn't matter how badly he wanted to deepen the kiss and just claim the other's mouth, he knew that it would do more damage to the boy's trust than anything else. He withdrew when a man knocked angrily at the window of his car and he rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're going, we're going." He muttered as he gassed.

Damien closed his eyes as Kane kissed him. 

“I'm glad I have you.” he said. His face turned red and he quickly looked away. _Did...I just say that? I didn't just say that! Smooth. Real smooth._

“You're a good friend.” he quickly recovered. Kane smiled at the teen's slip-up. "Yeah, I know." He gave the boy a wink as he parked the car outside the school. 

"Think you'll survive spending an entire day with me?" He asked as he got out of the car.

Damien simply nodded, too embarrassed to answer. Immediately, the first person he saw coming towards him was Frank. 

“Look, it's the little cry baby! Davis! Davis, please come save me!” Frank mocked, shoving Damien back. 

“Shut up.” Damien hissed.

“What did you say to me you little queer?” Frank growled, getting up in his face. 

“How about I kick your queer ass all the way across campus. Your brother isn't here to save your ass like at the party, fag boy.”

Kane silently rounded the car and slid his arm around the boy's throat, pulling back so he was caught, hardly able to breathe.

"Well hello there, ass-wipe." He said coldly as he pressed his lips to the boy's ear. 

"Missed me?" Frank froze immediately. He kept quiet, while his friends, three in number, snuck up behind Kane. 

"Kane!” Damien called, a little too late, as the three of them jumped at him. Kane's head snapped back before he withdrew quickly, shoving Damien out of the way as well.

"Do. Not. Move." He hissed as he pressed a pencil against Frank's throat, just over his pulse point. 

"If you move, I'll push this little harmless thing into his neck and he'll bleed to death." He stated calmly, his face not showing a single trace of human compassion. Damien stared at Kane wide-eyed with shock. 

“G-Get lost!” Frank choked nervously. The three stooges looked back and forth between each other and just took off.

“You fucking psycho!” one of them called back. 

"Yes I love you too!" Kane replied with a smile. 

"Now, are you going to be a nice boy or do I have to kick your worthless little ass?" He asked happily. Frank didn't answer, but instead just ran off. As soon as he was a safe distance away from Kane he turned and shouted back. 

“You'll get yours, queer!” After which he made his way into one of the buildings.

Damien bit his lip as he stared at Kane, still a little shocked at what just happened. The blond just snorted as he glared at the kid. 

"I already have mine, jerk off." He muttered before he turned back to Damien, giving him a bright smile. 

"So, shall we?" Damien simply nodded, as he made his way towards the main building, where his first class was. 

“Y-you weren't really gonna...were you?”

Kane shrugged as he slid his arm around the teen's shoulder. 

"I don't know." He said honestly. 

"Wouldn't be the first time I did something bad. Had he touched you? Then yes, I would've." Damien bit his lip, and simply nodded. As he came to his first class, he stopped outside the door, hugging Kane tightly. 

“Well, I don't want you in trouble because of me. So...just relax a bit. I don't mind you kicking his ass....actually, that'd be a good show.” Damien began, a grin on his face. 

“But just don't literally kill anyone. Okay?” he asked, pecking him on the lips. 

“I'll see you after class.” Damien said, heading into the classroom. Kane smiled as he slid his arms around the boy's waist. 

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" He complained as Damien tried to walk away from him. 

"I'll be bored!" Damien frowned. 

“Well, I doubt they'll let you in the class room! It's only an hour and a half!” He stated. “Besides, the second bell is gonna ring shortly! I'll be late!”

Kane followed the teen through the hallway. 

"Come on, Damien! An hour! What are you trying to do, kill me?" He whined. Damien sighed deeply. 

“I can't take you to class with me! Besides, like I said, you need a visitor's pass to even get into a classroom. If you wanna follow me around so bad, then...become a PG or something, I dunno.” Damien protested. 

“C'mon, it'll be fine! I'm gonna be late!” he complained. Kane stopped with a sigh as he surrendered. 

"Fine. I'll wait outside then." He murmured as he dove into his pocket for his mp3-player, letting the teen leave for his class. 

“Thank you.” Damien said, kissing the blond again before heading into his class. The second bell just rang, and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Jesus...I'm so not in the mood for this today_ he thought, pulling out his notebook.

“Boring already.” he muttered to himself. The funny thing was, he didn't really try, and he got no less than a 'B' in any of his classes. If he really tried, he could get straight 'A's if he wanted to. He just didn't care. The elder made his way out of the school again, taking his seat in one of the benches that had been placed under a tree, just letting the sun fall upon his face. He was bored as hell after ten minutes, but he figured it was better than being at home. After 85 agonizing minutes of math class, the bell finally rang. _Thank god_ was Damien's first thought, as he rose from his seat, making his way to his locker without hesitation. 

“Well, well, well. There's the little queer now.” Came Frank's voice. Damien's heart skipped a beat, as he saw Frank standing beside him, leaning against his locker. By himself. _Please, not now!_

“That little blond fag isn't here to save your ass now, huh?” Frank sneered, grabbing Damien by the collar of the shirt, and slamming him up against the locker.

Damien gasped as his head hit the steel of the locker behind him. He grabbed Frank's hands, trying to pry himself free. “I'm going to enjoy this. Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?” Frank taunted, punching Damien in his stomach, and tossing him to the floor. “Get up, pussy.” He hissed, kicking him in the side.

Bored as fuck, Kane decided to roam the school a little. He didn't exactly know when Damien was released from the hell called maths, but he figured he could just stroll around a little, since there were no people around.

He happened to hear a pained cry from Damien, and Frank's voice, calling him “Fag” and “Gay boy.”

“C'mon, get up!” Frank sneered, assaulting the ravenette's stomach with his foot again. As Frank reared his foot back for another kick, Damien closed his eyes, just waiting for the blow. Then, he heard the crash of a locker. He looked up, and saw Kane standing behind Frank, pressing him up against the locker.

'Tough guy, huh?” Kane hissed, wrenching Frank's arm around behind his back, ignoring the younger's pained cry. 

“I'll tell you one last time; touch-no-even look at Damien funny, and you'll find your head permanently stuck up your ass.” Kane hissed, venom in his voice. He swung the younger across the hallway, slamming him into another locker, then took a quick step forward, and power punched him in the face, slamming his head against the locker violently, knocking him out cold.

"Baby, are you okay?" Kane asked worriedly as he knelt next to Damien. 

"Come on, I'm taking you out of here now." Damien hissed in pain as he clutched his side. Frank had done some damage to his ribs. 

“N-no, I gotta get to my next class. I'll be fine. Really.” he lied. 

“Dad would...kill me if I skipped school.” Kane helped him up, sliding his arm around Damien's waist in order to keep him standing. 

"I swear to God I'll kill him, Damien! Does he do this every fucking day?!" He asked angrily as he hugged the teen close-

Damien shook his head. “No. He...was pissed because...he thought I ratted him out.” Damien said honestly. 

“This was...the first time he's hit me.” he added. 

“Y-you have to go. Before you...get in trouble. If you're not here, then they wont know. They wont believe that I did it either.” Kane frowned as he hugged the teen tighter, not really caring that he struggled. 

"I'm not leaving you, Damien, do you think I'm stupid?" He asked angrily before he sighed. 

"Hell I don't care if they call the cops, he started it." Damien sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. He just gave up talking to him. 

“Fine. But if you get hauled off to jail, don't come crying to me.” he said flatly. He winced in pain as his side started to hurt again. 

“F-fuck this. I'm signing out. I can't keep up like this.” he growled, clutching his side. Kane slid his fingers under the other's chin and tilting his head up, forcing the teen to meet his eyes. He just looked at Damien for a moment before kissing him softly. 

"I won't hesitate to do that again if he tries to hurt you, you know." He murmured against the teen's lips, his eyes closed as he smiled. Damien blushed deeply, and just nodded. _No, just...no, you can't, Damien, you can't._

As they made it to the office, Damien signed himself out. Being 18 had its perks, apparently. He blushed deeply at the thought, but he decided it would be best if Davis didn't get involved. 

“Kane...can we....um...go back to your place for a bit? Please?” At least if they were at Kane's house, Kane would be with him, away from Davis, so he couldn't tell his older brother what had happened. The blond opened his mouth to protest but closed it again and let out a pained sigh. 

"If you wish." He said hesitantly as they made their way back to the car. Damien nodded. 

“Thanks.” he simply said, as Kane helped him out to the car. “I just don't want Davis to worry.” he admitted, his tone soft. 

“I'm always getting into trouble.” he murmured. Kane shrugged.

"I doubt he'd be home by now, but promise me that when we get to my place, just don't touch anything or even breathe until we get upstairs, okay?" He pleaded, just in case his mom would be home instead of with one of her prostitute friends a the bar. Damien didn't question it. He simply nodded. He hissed in pain as he slid into the passenger's side, managing to toss his bag into the back seat. 

“I hope...I'm not too much trouble.” Damien said softly, feeling a bit ashamed, mostly of his pacifist nature.The elder smiled. 

"Don't worry. If you trust me enough, you can take off your shirt at my place and I can give you a nice little backrub with this pain killing gel I've got." He said happily. 

"It smells like mint and it's sooo good!" Damien smiled a bit, and nodded. “Yeah that sounds nice.” he said softly. He wondered if Kane had already seen the scar on his stomach. He must have, after the night before. He didn't mind though. He was sure Kane wouldn't ask. It didn't take long for them to reach Kane's house, and the elder was relieved when his mother's car wasn't parked on the driveway. He made his way out of the car and waited for Damien to do the same before locking the vehicle. He took the teen's hand and tugged him along up to the house, pushing him through the door as soon as he got it open. 

"This is my home." He said as he kicked off his shoes. "It's... Messy, ugly and horrible, but it's OK."

Damien just chuckled. “I don't mind.” He simply answered, still holding his aching side. 

“Thanks for bringing me here. If Davis or dad found out, they'd flip. Especially Davis.” he explained. 

“I don't want Davis in trouble because of me.” he added. 

“I don't want to get you in trouble either.” Kane shrugged as he patiently waited for the ravenette to get out of his shoes before scooping him up in his arms. 

"Don't mind that, Damien, I've been in trouble before." He stated as he carried the boy upstairs and into his room. Unlike the rest of the house, Kane's room wasn't a complete mess, but actually on the edge of being obsessively clean.

"How do you like my room?" He asked as he laid the teen down on the bed. Damien nodded a reply. He looked around the room, a bit surprised. He was expecting a mess, cloths, books, CDs, stuff everywhere. He simply nodded. “It's nice.” he admitted. He bit his lip, as he struggled to get his shirt off. He trusted Kane enough to know he wouldn't do anything he didn't like. “Dammit.” he cursed.

The blond smiled as he dove in under the bed, retrieving a little box which he opened. 

"It's a little austere, but it's just a temporary solution." He said as he took the tube of gel out of the box. 

"Relax now." He straddled the teen's thighs as he squeezed some of that gel into his hands before running them up Damien's sides. 

"I'm pretty sure he didn't manage to break anything." He murmured with half a smile. Damien moaned softly at the contact. 

“Mmm...feels good. Ever done this before?” he asked with an amused smirk.

The blond smiled as he ran his hands up Damien's spine, over his shoulders. 

"Yeah, a few times, but not on anyone else." He said as he kissed the boy's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I just love your skin." Damien smiled softly, as Kane continued to massage his back. It was so soothing, and felt so good, he could feel himself drifting to sleep. 

“Mmm...don't stop. That...feels good.” Damien said softly, a slight yawn escaping his lips, as he closed his eyes.

The elder smiled as his touch grew firmer, working out the knots of stress and the hurt as he kept kissing the teen's shoulder, up to his neck, boldly sucking up a mark just under Damien's ear. Damien moaned softly under the elder's touch. “Kane...no...marks please...” he said tiredly. It wasn't long until he finally fell asleep, completely and totally relaxed.

Kane sighed heavily as Damien's breath slowed, inquiring that he was sleeping. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he kissed the ravenette's hair before lying down next to him, hugging him tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Kane grunted as he was elbowed in his stomach. Damien had tossed and turned for nearly an hour, but now Kane had had enough.

"Baby, wake up." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around the teen's body, trying to keep the younger from punching him again. Damien bolted up, his chest heaving. _Another nightmare_ he thought, as the tears trailed down his face. He shook his head, drying his eyes, as he clung to Kane.  
“I'm sorry. I'm supposed to take medicine for it.” he said as calmly as possible, still a little broken up. _At least it wasn't too bad. I just wish Kane didn't have to see me like this._

"Hush, babe, it's okay." The elder murmured as he wrapped the boy safely in his arms.

"I'm here, alright?" Damien nodded, “I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that.” he said softly, hugging Kane tightly. 

“They just don't go away...I...I want to forget...but I...I can't,” he whispered, fighting not to cry again. The blond cursed as his cellphone rung and he placed a hasted kiss on the ravenette's forehead before he answered. 

"Yeah?"

"Kane, it's Davis." The blond stretched out in the bed, drawing the teen on top of him.

"Damien's fine, Davis. We're at my place now. Do you want to talk to him?" He asked as he petted the boy's back, "can I?" Davis asked and Kane held out the phone to Damien.

Damien didn't protest, as Kane drew him on top of him. He heard his brother's voice on the phone, and took it from Kane as it was offered to him. He pushed himself up off of Kane, sitting beside him. “H-hey Davis.” He said, trying to sound as cheery as possible. This was Davis he was talking to, so he probably failed miserably.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" The brunette asked worriedly and Kane smirked as he traced his hand up the ravenette's naked back, nuzzling into his neck. He was so damned warm, “I'm fine. Just fine,” Damien lied. “Sorry if I worried you and dad. I uh....” Damien hesitated for a moment, trying to think of an excuse. “I wanted to spend a little more time with Kane today.” he lied, again. Though he did enjoy the time he and Kane spent together today.

"... Oh..." Davis said, sounding a little shocked. "Well... I guess that's good... Will you... Come home for dinner?" Damien could hear the shock in Davis' voice. 

“H-Hey! It's not what you think!” He blurted out. “R-really, it isn't!” He sighed deeply. “Yeah, I will.” He simply answered. “I'll see you later I guess.” he added, handing the phone back to Kane.

Davis was about to say something but Kane interrupted him with a 'hi again' that made him sigh. "I swear to God if you sleep with him, Kane-" 

"Hey, hang on a fucking second. First off, I'm not into raping kids, and second of all, Damien chooses who he wants to sleep with, not you." He muttered before he hung up, grimacing. "What an overly paranoid ass."

Damien giggled a bit, and hugged Kane, kissing his jaw.  
“Well, he is rather protective of me. You should know that by now. We're really close, he and I.” Damien said in a matter-of-factly tone. 

“Actually, I need to be getting home for dinner.” Damien said smoothly, sliding out of bed. He growled in annoyance, as he tried to get his shirt back on, the pain in his side making it a chore.

Kane slid his arms around the boy's waist, forcing him back into the bed. 

"Don't go." He murmured as he placed a kiss on the ravenette's delicate neck. "I don't want you to." Damien sighed deeply, finally managing to get his shirt back on. 

“I can't stay. I told him I'd be home.” he replied. “You can just as well come with me if you want. I'm sure they won’t mind.”

The elder shrugged as he buried his face in the other's neck. "Think I can stay over too? I'll be a good boy and stay away from your school tomorrow." He promised as he took in the young ravenette's scent. “You really don't like being alone?” Damien asked softly. He simply nodded. 

“I guess. I don't think they'll mind. Davis and dad like you. I like you.” Damien said smoothly. _Careful where you tread._

The blond smiled as he nipped at the teen's neck, "I don't mind being alone, I just don't like being alone here. Or even here at all." He murmured as he petted Damien's stomach. "Besides, I don't want to be away from you." Damien blushed a deep crimson at Kane's words. He shook his head and got to his feet. 

“Shit.” he cursed, clutching his side as pain shot through him. “Damn. Walking is gonna be a bitch for a while.” he said flatly, making his way out of the room.

Kane hesitated a little before he followed Damien out. He grabbed the teen's hand, stopping him. 

"Are you sure you're comfortable with spending so much time with me? You withdraw every time I try to touch you." He murmured with a frown. Damien bit his lip as he looked back at the blond.

“Of course I do, it's just...” he began. _Just what...? Hell, I'm not even sure myself!_ “I...I don't know. A habit I guess? I'm not used to be touched by people other than my brother and father...don't worry, I'm sure I'll get over it soon. We kiss don't we? And hug?” he asked, offering the blond smile. He looked down the stairs and grimaced. “Uh...you mind helping me out here? I don't think I'll make it, unless I throw myself down.” he said, a grin on his face.

The elder just nodded as he slid his arm around the teen's waist, supporting him. He decided to be quiet about the fact that he craved for Damien's constant attention and affection, because he didn't want to look weak nor scare the boy. "Soon there." He promised as they just had a few more steps to go. Damien simply nodded, each step painful. “Fuck. I hope that prick chokes on his next meal.” Damien growled in annoyance.

The blond smirked. "Oh yes, I do too." He said as he helped the teen into his shoes and his jacket, hurrying to get out of the house before-  
His head snapped up when the door was opened and he quickly moved himself and Damien out of the way as his mother stumbled in, taking off her heels. "Go." Kane whispered as he pushed the teen out through the door, taking his shoes before following, closing the door quietly behind him before joining Damien by the car.

Damien obeyed silently, limping out to the car, and sliding into the passenger's side. He didn't bother to ask. He just guessed that that was his mother. That, and he guessed it was a touchy subject for him.  
Kane started up his car before making their way to Damien's house in complete silence. He didn't know how the hell he was going to come up with a reasonable excuse for that...

Now it was Damien's turn to be worried. Kane was never quiet for too long. “Are...you alright?” he asked, leaning forward to look at Kane's face. 

"Yeah I'm alright." The blond murmured as he glanced at the teen. "Honestly, I'm fine." He stated, flashing half a smile. "We're here now." Damien simply nodded, deciding it was best not to prod, especially considering Kane didn't prod him.

He stepped out of the car, closing the door, and made his way over to the blond, wrapping his arm around his shoulders for support. “I hope you don't mind. It's still a little hard to walk.” he said with a small smile.

"No, it's okay." Kane said as he slid his arm around the other's waist. "How do you think they'll react when they see you like this? Your dad's going to blame me for pulling some kind of perverted S'n'M trick on you, y'know."

Damien bit his lip, sighing deeply. “I...guess I'll just tell them. I don't want you to get in trouble. Besides, they're bound to find out eventually anyway.” he answered. Kane drew the boy to a stop before stepping in front of him, to be able to look at him. "Hey, you think that I can kiss you? Like, you know... Properly?" He asked, voice low and face red as he petted Damien's hip.

Damien's face flashed a pretty pink at Kane's question. “Uh..um...w-what do you mean...?” he asked. _Properly? There's a proper way to kiss someone?_ The blond smiled as he cupped the boy's cheek. "Part your lips for me, will you?" He asked innocently as he drew the boy close. Damien bit his lip, blushing even deeper. “W-wait...” he said softly, pushing back against Kane, weakly. Then again...he was a bit curious....So he just stopped, leaning back against Kane, parting his lips slightly. _You're going to regret this, you idiot!_

"Thank you." The elder murmured as he leaned down and captured the other's lips, letting his tongue slip into the other's mouth as he kissed him deeply. Damien's eyes widened with shock at first. He wanted to push away, but at the same time...he kind of enjoyed it. He slowly closed his eyes, returning the kiss. He'd never kissed anyone, nor had anyone ever kissed him, like this before.

Out of pure impulse, he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. He heard footsteps coming toward the door, but he was so caught up in the kiss he and Kane were sharing, he didn't really give a damn. _You....fucking idiot._

The elder brought his hand to the teen's neck, tilting his head back to be able to kiss him deeper, more intensely, intrigued by the fact that Damien didn't pull away. Neither of them heard the door open, but when someone shrieked, they jerked apart only to see Davis staring at them. "Y-You... What the hell are you doing!?"

Damien's eyes shot open as he quickly separated from Kane. His face was beet red, and he felt as if he'd completely lost the ability to talk, just standing there, biting his lip. Kane grinned dorkily as he blushed. "Relax, we're just kissing, Davis." He said with a nervous laughter. 

"T-That's not kissing, that's.... I don't know what that is! Damien, what the fuck was that?!" The brunette yelled, obviously startled.

Damien felt like shrinking and disappearing right then and there. God that was embarrassing! He remained completely still, completely quiet, and nervous as hell. He fidgeted a bit, chewing on his lip, but otherwise, he stayed quiet, completely at a loss for words at this point.

Kane smiled as he slid his arm around the teen's shoulder. "Calm down, Davis. We're officially dating, it's allowed." He gave the brunette a wink, which made Davis look like he was going to faint. "J-Just don't do that inside the house!" He demanded, grimacing as Kane only smirked at him.

Damien looked up at his brother nervously. “Y-you're...not angry are you?” he asked. Of course he isn't, genius! He guessed he wasn't, but even still, he was known for being a little paranoid at times. Davis converted his eyes onto his brother. 

"No," He said a little softer. "I'm shocked! Shocked and... Shocked! I find my brother making out with this... Creep." Kane rolled his eyes. 

"Geez, thanks. If you don't mind, can you move out of the way now so we can eat?" He asked, just a little surprised when Davis actually obeyed.  
Damien only giggled, as he followed after Kane. He leaned up and kissed his brother on the cheek. “I'm glad you care so much, y'know?” he said smoothly. Remembering what Kane told him this morning, he hugged his brother tight, then followed after Kane.

“Boys, I'm glad to see you're well.” Mike said, offering a smile, as he finished setting up the table. “What was all the commotion about?” he asked curiously. Kane looked at Damien. "That was just Davis interrupting us trying to bond a little, nothing major." He said with a bright smile. "Is it okay if I stay over tonight?" He asked politely and Davis rolled his eyes. Only Kane could be such a creepy pervert and act normal and innocent about it.

Mike eyed Kane suspiciously. “Well...I don't see why not. Just, er...” he began, blushing a bit. Damien blushed even brighter. “D-dad!” he shrieked. “W-what?” he asked. “Um...never mind, let's just eat.”

"I think he likes me." The blond whispered to Damien as he followed the teen into the dining room. He sat down next to the ravenette, which made Davis move to the opposite of the table, sitting next to his father. "Well this is nice!" Kane stated with a huge smile. Damien only shook his head, still blushing like crazy. _How could he even...my god..._

Damien simply nodded in agreement. He decided not to say anything about school. No one seemed to notice yet. “So how was school?” Mike asked. _Son of a bitch!_  Kane shrugged, choosing to reply. "It was boring. And I must say that Damien and Davis are really alike each other! They're just as clumsy! The poor boy stumbled and fell down the stairs. Been limping since, haven't you baby?" He said with a smile as he turned to the ravenette.

Damien glanced at Kane, a bit surprised. He quickly recovered, and nodded. “Yeah. I wasn't watching what I was doing.” he added. Mike nodded. “Are you alright?” he asked. Damien nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine.” he answered. _Now let's just hope Davis buys it._

The brunette looked at them suspiciously. "You're sure you weren't pushed or trying to escape that pervert?" He asked, referring to Kane who snorted before pouting. Damien just laughed, and shook his head. “Of course not! Kane wouldn't hurt me.” he said confidently. “I fell. That's all.”

Davis frowned before he shook his head, surrendering. "Fine..." He murmured and Kane arched a brow when he heard a hint of disappoint in his friend's voice, but ignoring it in hope that Damien hadn't heard it as well. Damien giggled, hearing the disappointment in his brother's tone.

“I get it, you just wanted an excuse to chase him away, like all my other boyfriends, huh?” he teased, a smirk on his face, taking a bite of his food. The brunette blushed deeply as he stared down at his plate. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, Damien." he said, his voice serious, even a bit stern.

Damien's face became serious, as he rested his hand on top of his brother's. “He won’t hurt me, Davis. I trust him. Wont you trust me? Please?” he asked, offering the elder a gentle smile. Davis sighed and replied with a half-hearted 'yeah, what ever.' but Kane didn't mind. He knew Davis was a mentally slow little jerk who'd come back around as soon as he saw that Damien and him were actually serious about dating each other.

Damien just nodded. He knew his brother would come around eventually. Even if he had no intention of falling in love with Kane, he knew he wouldn't hurt him. _Sorry Kane....I just...can't. Not again._ He poked around his meal a bit, before he rose from the table, and immediately went to the cabinet. _Thank god I remembered. Not tonight._ He thought, as he silently took the pill.

He looked up, resting his chin on his hand, as he just stared blankly out the window. Should I....tell them? As soon as Damien rose, Kane politely excused himself from the table. He smiled gently as he found the boy spacing out. "You alright?" He asked as he slid his arms around the smaller teen's waist.

Damien snapped back into reality, glancing at Kane. He just nodded. “Yeah...I'm...trying to figure out...if I should tell them or not...There's...still so much you don't know, too.” he said softly. He didn't cry, amazingly. Maybe it was because of his family, and Kane? “I...guess I'm still just a little afraid...”

The blond hugged the ravenette closer. "You know that no matter what it is I don't know, I won't hold it against you." He murmured as he looked out the window. "Neither will your family." Damien nodded. “Yeah...I guess...maybe...after dinner. It's too peaceful to ruin with something like that, yeah?” he asked, smiling at the blond, hugging him tight.

He tugged him back to the table with him, returning to his seat. “Let's talk...after dinner, okay?” he asked, offering a weak smile. His father looked up at him, a hint of worry in his expression. He just nodded. “Alright. Of course.” Damien glanced back and forth between his brother and father, and nodded. _I can do to this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy vey, I'd forgotten how very dialogue driven my stories and RPs USED to be. It's so painful to my eyes now. x_x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long, LONG delay. Lot of shit going on the last year what with my personal writings and the stuff I've been posting on Ao3. Anxiety, moving, family drama, pretty much anything and everything. xD And I thought I'd lost this RP after a computer crash a while back, but after a bit of digging, I found it again. Yay :D
> 
> WARNING: Implied/referenced rape in this chapter. We didn't go into detail, but if you can't handle the implication, I'd advise not reading this chapter.

As he everyone gathered in the living room, Mike sat in his arm chair, Davis, Damien, and Kane, on the couch across from him. Damien was nestled safely between the two elder males. He looked back and forth between both of them, and took a deep breath.

“Well....I guess it would make the most sense to start from the beginning....” he said, a little shaky at first. Kane enlaced his fingers with the ravenette's, squeezing his hand supportively. Davis nearly felt sick. He was finally going to know the secret Damien had been carrying for so long now, and it made him nauseous with anticipation and worry.

_Damien met Jeremy on the Internet, when he was 15. Jeremy was 19. Or so he claimed. The two of them spent the first few weeks just chatting back and forth. Jeremy seemed nice enough, so when he suggested that they meet for real, Damien became excited, and agreed without hesitation._

_The two of them met a few weeks later, shortly after Damien's 16th birthday. Jeremy was very handsome. Tall, well built, with zebra blond hair, and hazel eyes. The younger was so excited when I'd finally met him. “Hi. I'm Damien. Er, Devil_Kid_6?” he said, feeling a little nervous at first._

_"Ah, yeah, the little kid with the nice attitude!" The elder exclaimed happily as he wrapped himself around the boy. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Jeremy, but I guess you already know that huh?" He said with a wink as he grinned. Damien smiled widely, hugging the man tight. “Yeah! You're not so bad yourself, y'know!” Damien replied._

_“I'm glad I finally get to meet you!” the younger exclaimed, a bright smile on his face. Even though they'd only been talking over the Internet, Damien already felt like he'd known the guy for years. Jeremy smiled as he took the boy's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing those lithe fingers. "You are just as gorgeous as the picture put you out to be." He said with a dark glint in his eyes. "How long have you known you're gay?" He asked as he tugged the teen with him down the street._

_Damien blushed at Jeremy's compliment. “Well, you look...um...nice too.” he said, chuckling a bit, his nervousness showing through like a lighthouse in the fog. Really smooth Damien. “Well...um...about two years, I guess.” he simply answered, a bright smile on his face, walking along with the taller man._

_The blond smirked confidently. "So, you've had partners?" He asked as he laid his arm around the boy's shoulders, tugging him closer. He knew that most of his friends were disgusted by the fact that he absolutely loved younger boys, but this one was truly a catch! He blushed again, then shaking his head. “N-no...my brother is a bit over protective. He keeps chasing all my boyfriends away.” Damien said flatly, a sour expression on his face._

_Jeremy smirked as he lent down and pecked the teen's lips. "Well, he's not here now, is he?" Damien smiled, and nodded, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. “He's not. I wish I could take you to meet him and my dad, but Davis is such a pain in the ass whenever I bring home boyfriends. He's worse than the FBI.” Damien said, rolling his eyes._

_“My dad's really nice though. I think he'd like you.” he added, offering the man a smile. “Why don't we go to my place later so you can meet him. Davis has football practice today, so he wont be home 'till 6.”  
"I'd love that." Jeremy stated as he let his hands rest on the other's ass._

“Jeremy and I...we dated for a few months. I...fell in love with him, and...well, I got burnt.” Damien said, biting his lip hard, just fighting like hell not to cry. Kane frowned as he felt the urge of just hugging the teen and never let him go again. "Go on." He prodded, mostly to keep himself calm, even if he could see that Davis was wavering between the decision of crying or cussing.

Damien took a deep breath and nodded.

_“Tonight was fun!” Damien exclaimed, a bright smile on his face, as he carefully tugged Jeremy out of the restaurant. “But I don't wanna go home yet. Any more ideas?” he asked. The blond grinned as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the other's ear. "How about you coming with me to a party and then stay the night?" He asked seductively as his hands played over the other's butt. "I think we've been together long enough, haven't we?"_

_Damien blushed a bit, and nodded. “S-sure. Sounds like fun.” he replied, a smile on his face. He clung to the blond's neck, stealing a kiss. He enlaced his fingers with the taller man's. “Lead on!” he said cheerily, a bright smile on his face._

_The elder happily led the boy to his friend's apartment where the music was heard already from downstairs. "Come on, hurry a little." He prodded as he tugged Damien with him up the stairs. Damien nodded. “R-right. Sorry.” he said, picking up his pace a bit._

“He...brought me to his friend's apartment that night...” Damien began. He started breaking up. His lip started to quiver, and his entire body started to tremble. Despite his best efforts, the tears found their way to his eyes.

He jumped out of his seat, and just shook his head violently. “I can't! I...I just can't!” he cried, burying his face in his hands, as he tried to flee the room. "Damien!" Kane yelled as he grabbed the boy's wrist, yanking the teen to his chest before hugging him tightly. "It's alright, okay?" He murmured as he proceeded in murmuring soft promises into the youth's ear, telling him that everything was fine and that he was safe. Davis just stared at the two with a worried frown as he twisted his hands in his lap.

Mike wore a murderous expression on his face. Should he find Jeremy? The man would die in the slowest, most painful fashion possible.  
Damien cried into Kane's chest, clinging to him. He managed a weak nod, and sat back down on the couch. He took a few deep breaths, and swallowed hard.

_Damien followed Jeremy into the apartment. There were four other guys there, drinking and joking. When he and Jeremy entered the room, all eyes converted to the young ravenette. Damien looked a little confused. Jeremy said it was a party, so where was everyone? He just shrugged. As long as he got to spend a little more time with the love of his life....or so he thought._

_The blond smirked as he tugged the boy along to a couch, placing the boy in his lap. "Isn't he as beautiful as I said he was?" He asked, and his friends agreed with hushed murmurs and nods as they watched the blond cup the teen's crotch. "He's got a nice ass too."_

_Damien yelped at Jeremy grabbed him, blushing deeply. So embarrassing. He thought, grabbing a beer off the table. He kept drinking, as he talked and joked with the others in the room. After about 3 beers, he didn't really care for the groping and perverted remarks. By the time he hit 6, he was drunk as hell, and he finally passed out after 10._

_When he woke again, he felt someone stripping his pants and boxers off. “Mmm, w-what the...” he murmured, his speech slurred. He tried to move off of the bed, but his hands were bound. He looked above his head, only to see his arms bound to the bed post. “W-what's goin'-” his sentence was cut off, as one of the men grinned devilishly, placing duct tape over his mouth. Damien struggled to get free, but to no avail. His limbs felt heavy from all the alcohol._

_He watched in horror, and sorrow, tears trailing down his face, as he saw the other men stripping, and Jeremy standing there, a wicked grin on his face, taking money from them. "Just relax, Damien." Jeremy murmured as he moved up on the bed, gripping his chin. "The more you relax, the less it'll hurt. The less we'll have to hurt you, do you understand, my precious?"_

_Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head. He wanted to scream, to cry for help. He loved Jeremy! This had to be a nightmare! This wasn't happening! But sadly, it was. All he could do was cry...He just wanted to die. He felt so used...so dirty...and as they took turns with him, they taunted him, and called him names. He cried, from the pain, from the betrayal, until he finally passed out...when he woke again, he was fully dressed, in an ally, and his limbs felt weak._

_He cried in pain as he managed to get to his feet, and staggered home, the whole way._

Mike clenched his teeth hard, wanting to slam his fist into something. “I remember that night all to well....” he said darkly, tears filling his own eyes. Damien started to cry again, leaning into his brother's chest, clinging to him.

“P-please...t-tell me you still love me....that you don't hate me...please.” he begged, his voice weak with sadness, as he hugged his brother tighter. Davis wrapped his arms around his baby brother tightly as he buried his face in the teen's hair. "I'll always love you, Damien." He whispered as he cried silently.  
Kane just petted the ravenette's thigh slowly, his face completely void of any emotions as he stared blankly before him.

Damien kept crying, a simple nod as his only acknowledgement that he heard his brother's words. His body started to tremble a bit, as he held his brother tightly, crying, crying....crying....

It took a few hours for him to calm down, by which time, Mike was ranting about how he'd kill 'that dirty, rotten maggot bastard, or useless, good for nothing scumbag' with his own hands, pacing back and forth angrily.

“He....he sold me...” Damien whispered, sniffling a bit as he dried away his tears. “I loved him...with all my heart....and he....he sold me....let them rape me....” he whispered, biting his lip until it bled, fighting to hold back another round of tears.

At this, Kane dared to move closer. He'd tried to keep in the background, since he figured that Damien needed his family more than him, but now he slid his arms around the ravenette as he nuzzled into the boy's neck. "I'm so sorry, Damien." He said, his voice sounding slightly restrained as he kept himself from trashing the entire room.

Damien shook his head. “It's...n-not your fault. Please...don't apologize..” he said softly. Suddenly, a new round of tears burst out, as he asked out loud “How can you guys still love me?! How can you even look at me, or touch me?! After knowing...I'm so...so dirty!”

The blond silenced the teen by kissing him roughly, nipping at his lips to earn himself entrance, thrusting his tongue into the teen's mouth when it was granted for him. "Because it wasn't your fault." He murmured when he withdrew and Davis nodded eagerly in agreement.

Damien was a bit surprised at first, as Kane kissed him deeply. It felt soothing somehow, as he returned the kiss, his cheeks still wet with tears. “I'm sorry.” he whispered, nuzzling against the blond's chest. “I don't know what I'd do without you guys.” he said softly.

Mike knelt before his youngest son, and brought him into a tight embrace. “Nothing of this is your fault. Do you hear me?!” Mike said sternly, as the tears that so stubbornly remained hidden, spilled over his cheeks. “I love you, no matter what you do, okay?” he said softly. “You have Davis...” he hesitated, looking over at Kane. He managed a smile and nodded at the blond. “And you have Kane. And me of course.” he said.

Kane hugged the teen possessively. "Yeah, that's right babe, you've got me." He said softly as he nuzzled into his hair, taking in his scent. "I think we should all go to bed now and sleep. You need to rest." He murmured as he cupped the boy's cheek, giving him a soft smile.

Damien nodded, drying his eyes. “Please...can we...be together? All of us?” he pleaded, sounding like a scared child. He blushed a bit, and said softly “I...need you all....with me...please.” Davis nodded. "Dad and I will get some mattresses and... You can stay here with Kane, okay?" He suggested as he looked at his father.

Mike simply nodded. “Why don't you boys sleep in my room tonight? I don't mind sleeping out here. My bed is big enough for all of you.” he suggested, offering them a smile. Damien nodded. “Thank you.” he said softly, nuzzling into Kane's chest. Kane smiled sadly as he hugged the ravenette tighter. "I want to kiss you, Damien. Can I?" He asked as he cupped the boy's neck. "I really want to, but I'm afraid to push you. One step forwards, two steps back, you know."

Damien looked up and smiled, kissing the blond deeply. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tight around the blond. “Does that answer your question?” he asked. “C'mon, let's go to bed. I'm tired.” Damien said, managing a weak smile, as he tugged Kane with him, towards his father's bedroom. “Are you coming?” Damien asked, glancing back at Davis.

Davis nodded curtly before he followed them. Kane laid down before he gave the boy a smile and drew him down next to him, placing him between himself and Davis. Damien settled in between the two of them, nuzzling against Kane's chest, his back pressed against Davis. He managed a small smile as he closed his eyes, their warmth and scent comforting....lulling...

Kane placed a tender kiss upon the ravenette's forehead and Davis wrapped himself around Damien, smiling as his dad in return hugged him. "Night y'all." Kane murmured and Davis giggled before replying with a 'night'


	9. Chapter 9

Damien came through the door after school, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head, so as to hide his face. He tried to hurry up stairs, to avoid Davis at all costs. "Damien? Is that you?" Davis called from the living room, just feeling too plain lazy to rise.

“Yeah” he said hurriedly, making a quick escape up the stairs to avoid Davis. He headed into the upstairs bathroom, not bothering to close the door, as he removed his hood, looking in the mirror. Frank had given him a black eye, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it forever, but he'd certainly try!

Davis advanced towards the stairs, but didn't follow his brother. "Kane called earlier, he said he'd come by later, he wanted you to give him a call or something and tell him if it was okay." He called, waiting for an answer with a frown. Damien was acting so weird lately.. Damien studied his face in the mirror for a minute, almost missing what his brother had said. “What? Oh...yeah, sure.” he replied, covering his face with the hood again. He quietly made his way out of the bathroom, glancing around the corner to see if Davis was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Shit! He thought for a minute, removing the hood. If he made his way through the hall with the hood on, it would arise some suspicion. So instead, he left it down, and took his chances, hurrying towards his room, hoping that Davis wouldn't notice anything.

Davis frowned as he followed his brother. "Hey, what are you hiding? What's wrong?" he asked annoyingly worried as he grabbed the teen's arm. Damn! Busted! “Er, nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine!” he lied, without turning around.

Damien bit his lip. He quickly ruffled his hair, making it look his if he was just scratching his head, so his hair hung over his face, covering the mark that Frank left on his face. He turned around, and shrugged. “Nothing's wrong. Honestly!” He said smoothly.

The brunette released his brother hesitantly. "Alright. but don't forget to call Kane, or it'll be my ass one the line, kay?" Damien quickly nodded, retreating to his room, breathing a sigh of relief. “Too close.” he said to himself. “Ah, shit! Kane!” he said, smacking his forehead. “Hiding this from Kane will be like hiding a dragon under a napkin.” he said flatly, crossing his arms.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kane's number. He had a simple solution; lie to Kane and tell him he was sick.

Kane stretched out over the bed with a heavy sigh, attacking his phone as soon as it rung. "Hello?" He answered in a hushed voice while keeping a close watch for any sounds coming from downstairs. “Hey Kane.” he said, trying to make himself sound as sick as possible. “Davis told me to call you.” he said, making himself cough. “Sorry, you can't come over today I'm not-” he started, coughing again “feeling well.” he lied. Perfect!

Kane frowned as he sat up. "But Davis said that you were in school. What kind of 'not feeling well' is it you have?" He asked suspiciously. Crap! “Uh...I made myself go today.” he replied, coughing again. “I...haven't been feeling well all day.” he added, coughing some more, even sneezing as he continued “big project today. Couldn't miss it.”

The blond frowned. "Are you sure? I can take care of you, you know. Prepare tea, cuddle you, make you sleep... Unless there's something else you want to tell me?" Damien shook his head. “No!” He blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth. “It's okay, I-” he coughed a few more times “don't want you to get sick too. I'll be fine.” he said, coughing some more. “I have Davis. Thanks though, bye!” he said, quickly hanging up. “Good grief, this thing is more trouble than its worth.” he muttered, falling back on his bed.

Davis frowned as he heard his brother's conversation with his boyfriend. "Damien?" He murmured warningly as he entered the room, arms crossed. “Shit!” Damien cursed, nearly jumping out of his skin. He quickly regained his composure, making sure his black eye was hidden from view. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me! Don't do that!” Damien said. “What's up?” he asked as casually as possible.

The brunette sat down on his brother's bed. "Have you two been fighting or something? Why did you lie? You're not sick." Damien cursed mentally. Damn, he's on to me! He quickly thought up an excuse while he casually brushed his hair in front of his eye. “No, of course not. I...uh...just don't want to see him today. That's all.” He answered. Wow, nice excuse. Asshole.

Davis tugged the ravenette down onto the bed with a sigh. "Come on, if he's done something, just tell me and I'll fix it." He said with an encouraging smile. Well, he certainly is persistent, but easy to fool at least. Damien shook his head. “It's nothing like that. I...just need some time alone today. That's all.” Damien answered. That's when he made the mistake of flinging his hair out of his eye, by quickly whipping his head back. A bad habit of his. When he realized it... Oh...shit...

The brunette's eyes narrowed as he saw the bruise. "Frank did that, didn't he?" he asked bitterly as he glared at his brother. "And you didn't want Kane or me to snap." Damien quickly shook his head. “No, no, no! I...walked into a door! I wasn't paying attention!” he quickly said. C'mon! Just fall for it, dammit!

Davis snorted as he rose. "Whatever." He muttered as he went and grabbed his phone, flipping it open before dialing Kane's number. The blond picked up after the first tone.   
"He lied, didn't he?" He asked, voice quiet but angry. "Yeah." Davis simply said before he hung up.

“H-hey!” he called, trying to snatch the phone from Davis, only to fall face first onto the bed. “What'd you do that for?!” Damien snapped. “I didn't lie! It wasn't Frank, he had nothing to do with it!”  
"Then who was it?!" Davis demanded to know as he roughly pushed Damien onto the bed again. "Kane will be here in fifteen minutes and he'll be pissed, Damien, so I suggest that you do us all a favor and just spill it already!" He hissed as he tossed his phone onto his bed.

“Get...off me!” Damien hissed, struggling to get free. He sighed deeply and finally gave up, when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere. Davis was simply stronger. “Fine...” he said flatly, looking away from his brother. “Frank got in a revenge shot for Kane kicking his ass yesterday. He thinks I...ratted him out.” Damien muttered.

Davis was about to ask what had happened the day before when he heard the door slam shut, whereon a very pissed off Kane appeared in the doorway. "Go." He demanded, glaring at the brunette when said youth tried to talk back. "Just. Fucking. Go."  
Davis glanced at his brother before he left. He was sure that Kane wouldn't hurt the teen anyway.   
"Why did you lie to me." The blond demanded to know as he placed his hand upon his hip.

Damien rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. Lying was pointless now. He was already busted. He removed the hair from his face, revealing the bruise on his face. Kane knelt before the teen, grazing his fingers of the dark skin. "He did this?" The blond asked sternly, referring to Frank. Damien simply nodded. “Revenge for the other day I guess.” he said quietly, barely at a whisper, unable to meet the other's eyes. The elder sighed as he touched his forehead to the ravenette's. "I wish you'd just told me, Damien." He murmured, his voice full of sadness and disappointment.

Damien just sighed. “I'm sorry....I was afraid you'd snap. I certainly don't want to visit you from beyond a cell.” Damien replied, managing a weak smile, as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. “Forgive me?” he asked softly.

"I guess I have to." The blond said with a smile as he moved onto the bed, straddling the teen's waist. "Is this okay?" he asked as he pecked the other's lips. Damien closed his eyes and simply nodded. “I trust you not to do anything stupid. Or perverted.” he stated, a grin on his face.

Kane smirked as he fisted the other's hair, tilting his head to the side. "I'm glad." He said as he lent down, sucking up a mark on the teen's neck before soothing the skin with his tongue. "I can kiss you and touch you, and I'm grateful for that you know."

Damien moaned softly, biting his lip. “Y-yeah. J-just...don't go too far. Okay?” He opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kane's neck. “We're still...just dating after all.” he pointed out. “You don't get any 'till you earn it.” he teased, a smirk on his face. He poked at the blond's ribs, knowing how ticklish he was.

Kane eeped as he squirmed away from the other before tugging his shirt up a little. "I promise to keep within the boundaries you set." He said as he placed a kiss on the other's stomach, tracing the scar with his tongue. Damien nodded, sucking his lip between his teeth. “Y-yeah. Keep it above the waist!” he reminded. “And PG-13!” he said, snickering a bit at his own comment.

Mike came through the door, looking rather content. “Hey. How was your day?” he asked, offering the brunette a bright smile. He went into the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee, then joinging his son on the couch in the living room.

Davis sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. "Damien and Kane got into a fight or something so it could've been better." He muttered with a shrug.

Kane smiled against the ravenette's stomach before tracing his lips to the teen's hip. "I thought that this were the kind of things people did when they were dating." He pointed out before he looked at Damien, smirking as he saw the ravenette's flushed face and the way he shyly kept his hands by his chest.

Damien huffed in annoyance. “Stop teasing me!” he said, pretending to pout. He pushed himself, sitting up. He framed the blond's face with his hands, stealing a kiss. “Why don't we do something fun? I'm kinda bored.” Damien admitted. “Not that you're boring.” he said, blushing a bit. “Er...I've...never really been good with words.” he muttered.

“Well, Davis, I've got a surprise for you. I'm sure it will cheer you up.” Mike said with a satisfied grin, as he pushed a set of keys into the brunette's hands. Davis looked up at his father in surprise, blinking stupidly. "You want me to drive them somewhere?" He asked as arched a brow.

"Hey," Kane murmured as he seized the other's chin, making their eyes meet. "I'm sorry." Damien quirked an eyebrow. “Sorry? For what?” he asked, a bit confused.

Mike grinned even wider. “Well, only if you want to.” he said smoothly, pulling his own keys out of his pocket, and showing them off to Davis. “Why don't you go take a look outside?” The brunette just stared at the man before he rose slowly and made his way out of the house. When he saw the red car that was parked by his father's on the driveway, he nearly fainted. "You're giving me a freaking CAR!?" He shrieked, joy and disbelief shining in his eyes.

The blond sighed as he nestled his way into the teen's arms. "For pushing you... For existing... For trying to test the boundaries..." Damien pressed his hand against Kane's mouth, silencing him. He just shook his head, before he removed his hand. “Stop it.” he said softly. “You're not pushing me. You know I'd tell you when I feel uncomfortable...and...I'm glad you exist. You've helped me a lot, whether you believe it or not.” Damien said, offering him a gentle smile.

He heard his brother from downstairs, and quirked an eyebrow. “I wonder what's up? C'mon, let's go check it out!” Damien said cheerily, tugging Kane up with him.

Mike simply nodded. “Yeah, she's all yours.” he said with a proud grin, happy to give his son something he wanted. “It's a little beat up, as you can see, but with a little work, it can be a really nice car. It only cost $600. An old man was selling it, so I bought it off him.” he said. “I wish I could afford a brand new one, though.” his father admitted, a little disappointment in his tone.

Davis ignored his father's rambling and threw himself around the man's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried as he hugged the man tight. "I love it!"  
Kane shrugged before he followed Damien, taking his hand and letting him lead the way. As Damien came through the door, he stared in awe of the car in the driveway. “No way...” He said. “Whose is it?” he asked, a big grin on his face.

Mike smiled, returning his son's hug. “I'm glad you like it.” he simply replied. He turned to Damien and Kane as th two of them joined them outside. “It's your brother's. I bought it for him this afternoon.” he explained. Damien grinned at Davis. “You lucky bastard!” he said with a grin, playfully punching his brother in the arm. “It's nice. A little roughed up, but really nice.” Damien said smoothly.

Davis grinned proudly. "Well, with a little love this baby will be as good as ever!" He said happily and even Kane's face lit up as Davis left them to survey his new baby. Damien walked around the car, a childish grin on his face.

“It's really nice! How'd you get it? It looks expensive!” Damien asked. Mike shrugged. “The old man down the street was selling it for $600. Said he didn't care for it. That these new age cars are ugly.” He said, a smirk on his face. “Of course, I didn't argue with him. For $600.” he added, shrugging.

Kane smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah? A pretty damned nice car for that price!" He said as he watched the two brothers round the car, examining every little piece of it. "I can't believe this is actually mine." Davis breathed as he slid his fingers over the hood of the red car.

Mike grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, believe it. She's all yours.” he said again. “I'd like to ask you though...if you'd be willing to part with your Cadillac? “ he asked curiously, a glint in his eyes.

Damien smirked, as he snuck up behind his brother. He jumped up on his back, wrapping his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck. “So big bro, you gonna take me for a ride in your new baby? Hmm? Pleeeeease?” He asked, a childish grin on his face. Davis looked up at his father. "Yeah?" he asked, grunting as Damien attacked him. "Sure as hell I am!" He said happily as he spun the teen around.

“Good. I have plans for it.” he simply said, not letting on anything more. Damien grinned widely. “Sweet! I can't wait!” the younger exclaimed, hugging his brother tight. “Kane can come too, right?” he asked, suddenly blushing at his own words.

Davis blushed too as he glanced at his friends. "Just no fucking in the back seat!" He demanded and Kane managed to flash his most innocent smile. Damien gaped at his brother's words. He couldn't believe his brother had just said that! “Davis...” he said softly. “YOU PERVERT!!!” he shrieked, punching him in the arm. “You're almost as bad as Kane! I can't believe you'd even think that!” he snapped, crossing his arms and flashing his brother a disappointed look.

Mike blushed deeply and turned away. “I'm not hearing this.” he said flatly, heading back inside immediately.

Kane laughed as he wrapped his arms around the teen. "He's just looking after his babies, handsome." He stated as he hugged Damien tight and Davis gave an agreeing nod. "I ain't going to let that pervert anywhere near your nether regions! Your virtue is safe with me." He said and the blond laughed. "Weirdo."

Damien's face was as red as a tomato at this point. “You guys are so...embarrassing!” He said flatly, converting his eyes from the two of them. Kane laughed as he stole a kiss. "But you know you love us both." He stated with a wink. Damien simply nodded. “Yeah, consider yourselves lucky in that case.” he said with a grin. He looked to Davis, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “So are you gonna take it out?! Can we come with you?!” He said, giving his brother the cutest look he could manage, knowing very well it worked everytime.

Davis laughed, trying to keep himself from bouncing in happiness. "How about going out on a little ride and then get coffee somewhere?" He suggested, his eyes sparkling in joy. "Works for me!" Kane said happily as he seized the ravenette and hoisted him over his shoulder. "You sure you don't want to walk instead?" He teased, giving the brunette a wink that made him snort in amusement. "Pretty fucking sure, yeah."

“H-Hey! Kane, put me down!” Damien demanded. “I'm serious, put me down! I have legs y'know!” He stated, squirming a bit to get free. “Davis, kick his ass!” he called to his brother. “Y-you're not just gonna let this guy man-handle your little brother like this, are you?” he asked, pretending to pout, a small grin on his face.

Davis stared at them before he shook his head. "I don't dare to, he might like it!" He teased but he did whack the blond upside his head. "Let him down and get into the car." He demanded and Kane smirked as he obeyed. Damien laughed at his brother's reply, as Kane put him down. He hopped into the passenger's side, excitement clear on his face, as he eagerly awaited Davis to start up the car.

"Don't kill us, now." Kane warned as he got into the backseat, Davis joining them with a huge grin of excitement. "Oh my god." He said as he turned the key, making the engine start up with a satisfied purr. "I'm in heaven." Damien laughed. “Nah! Heaven is sitting behind the wheel of a Ferrari, cruising down the highway with the window open!” he stated, a smirk on his face.

The blond rolled his eyes. "You two are both crazy." He stated. He wasn't really into cars the same way Davis and Damien clearly were. For him, it was a way of getting to a destination in a shorter amount of time. "You try out a Ferrari, then come back and we'll talk." Davis said with a smirk as they cruised down the road.

Damien just laughed. “We're not crazy! Cars are...well, they're just awesome!” He replied, a huge grin on his face. “And that probably wont happen. Not in this life time anyway.” he replied to Davis, chuckling a bit. “Still, you gotta admit, driving a Ferrari would be pretty sweet!”

Davis nodded eagerly. "Yeah! That could never be compared to anything else! Or maybe one of those 1993 Mazda RX-7. They're freaking awesome too." He said with a dreamy smirk that made Kane shake his head. Damien nodded. “Yeah, those are nice! I'd kill for one of those! Hell, I'd give almost anything just to see one in person!” the ravenette answered, a smirk on his face. He turned back to look at Kane, chuckling a bit. “Are we boring you? I'm sorry.”

The blond arched a brow as he sat back in the seat. "Oh no, I can always nap in this comfy back seat." He said with a smirk. "Though it'd be fun to actually get what the hell you're talking about." He said with a laughter "It's a car." Davis said as he glanced at his friend. "From the move 2 Fast 2 Furious."

“Ha! Sorry Kane, me and Davis have always had a thing for nice cars.” he said with a smirk. “It's just one of the many things we have in common.” he added. “Am I right?” Damien asked with a grin, playfully poking Davis in the side with his elbow.  
The brunette grinned. "Oh yeah. Remember that car-show a few years ago? How you stared at the Ferrari there for nearly four hours before we had to drag you out of there. You refused to leave."  
Kane laughed at the story and his friend's nostalgic face. "I bet you were one cute kid, Damien." He said, giving the teen a wink.

Damien grinned widely. “Yeah, I remember that! I was 14. I was imagining myself driving it!” he said cheerily, letting out a laugh. He blushed at Kane's comment. “Uh...well... Um...” he stammered a bit, blushing a bit more. “That's not fun, y'know. Always teasing me like that.” Damien answered, pretending to pout.

"Who says I'm teasing you?" He asked innocently as he ran his fingers through the ravenette's hair. "You're a cute teen, so why not a cute kid as well?" Damien grimaced. “Nice try pervert, but I'm still off limits!” he said with a grin, pushing him back into his seat. “Daviiiiis! He's hitting on meeee!” Damien whined, a smirk on his face.

The brunette rolled his eyes before smacking the blond upside the head. "Keep it in your pants, will you?" He muttered and Kane smirked. "Oh, Davis, do you want me to take off my pants? You dirty, dirty boy." Damien couldn't help but laugh. “Kane, you're such a pervert! You should stop that before my brother's head turns into a tomato!” he said, teasing the brunette.

Davis muttered a 'go to hell' to them both as he blushed deeply. "Oh but don't you guys want to see my new underwear? They're like, so soft and like, sooooo sexy! I bet my boyfriend will love them! And ah, I had the greatest idea ever, can't we like, have a sleepover and paint each other's nails and braid each other's hair?" He said, imitating the girls from school. Davis shook his head as he grinned. "Fucking psycho."

Damien just broke out in laughter. “Kane you're....just too much!” he choked out, clutching his stomach. As he calmed down again, he sat back up in his seat. “How in the world did you ever manage to become friends with this guy?” Damien asked his brother, some amusement in his tone. The brunette shrugged. "Long story." He murmured and Kane smirked. "But I do have new underwear." He stated proudly as he leaned forwards to be able to whisper into Damien's ear. "Black satin. Softest fabric on earth. Want to feel it?"

Damien's face turned crimson. “N-no! I don't want to feel it you pervert!” He snapped, pushing Kane away. “You're worse than a dog, I swear.” Damien muttered. He blushed even deeper as he glanced at Davis. Oh god, that didn't sound right...please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking! The brunette stared at his brother. "Did he just ask you to pet his hamster?" He asked, his face going all red again. "No I didn't." Kane stated as he sat back in the seat again. "And FYI, it's not anywhere near the size of a hamster."

Damien sunk into his seat, closing his eyes, and covering his face with his hand. “This isn't happening.” he muttered. Kane snorted. "Don't tell me your afraid, Damien? I'm a gentle guy, I don't get off on pain." He murmured as he brushed his fingers over the teen's arm. "When you're ready, my 'hamster' is all yours." He teased, earning himself Davis' cellphone in his head. "OW!" he complained as he pouted. "That's not nice!"

Damien's face glowed even brighter, if that were possible. He just laughed. “You so deserved that, you pervert!” he answered. “Thank you Davis.” He said with a smirk. “Feel free to beat on him any time he's being a pig.” Damien teased, a smirk on his face.

"I'm not a pig!" Kane protested. "For your information am I a sexy assed llama." He pointed out, making Davis roll his eyes. "I'm not surprised, at least you've got the teeth of one." He teased, making the blond grimace. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with my teeth!"

Damien held back a laugh, snickering the whole time as the two of them continued bickering. He spotted his favorite cafe, just down the street. The Blue Moon Cafe, the most popular hang out for teens on town. “Hey, how about there! It's my favorite!” Damien said excitedly, pointing to the cafe ahead of them.

"No, no, Damien dear." Kane said as he patted the boy's head. "That's a porn shop"  
Davis burst out in laughter, not able to contain himself. "Look BEYOND the naked girl, Kane." He pointed out, receiving a little 'oh' when the blond spotted the café. Damien just snickered, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing. “Well, at least we know where he spends his free time.” he teased.

Kane punched the boy on his shoulder. "Shut up, I don't do girls." He pointed out as he slid his arm around Davis' neck. "Be careful or I might try to seduce this... Sexy piece of... Man." He said, eyeing Davis before shaking his head. Damien just grinned. “Yeah, sure. You wouldn't get very far, Kane. He'd kill you first.” he said with a laughter.

He got out of the car as they stopped in front of the cafe. “It's been so long since I was last here. I haven't been here since I came here with Jeremy.” He said smoothly, seemingly unphased by the name, even if he puked mentally, every time he uttered the name.

Kane sighed as he made his way out of the car and slid his arm around the teen's shoulders. "You're so cruel to me." He complained as Davis carefully locked his car. Damien shrugged. “I try.” he teased. “Is it because I make you work for me?” he added, a smirk on his face, as he stole a kiss from the blond.

Kane hummed against the other's lips. "It's because you don't care." He whined, wrapping his arms around the ravenette's waist. Damien frowned. “I do care! I just like teasing you is all.” he replied, a smile on his face. “C'mon, cheer up!” he said, poking the blond in the ribs playfully.

"Naah!" The blond cried warningly as he moved away from the boy's fingers. "No tickling, that's cheating!" He said as he poked Damien's forehead. "Evil." Damien giggled, as he tickled the blond some more. “It's not cheating! It's bending the rules in my favor!” he said in a matter-of-factly tone. He stopped after a bit, and tugged Kane and Davis inside. “C'mon, it's really nice inside! Let's get some milkshakes or something, and have some fun! I'm telling you, this is the best place in the whole town!” Damien exclaimed.

Kane shook his head as he took the boy's hand. "I'm sure." He said with a smile as Davis joined them. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, so sorry. I got busy with other things + real life happened and I completely forgot all about this. Dx Probably should've uploaded the whole thing, all at once, to avoid just this very thing. xD I'll try and post on it more often. If I forget again (i.e. it's been a few days since the last upload) feel free to drop a friendly reminder. I have a terrible memory and forget stuff easily. xD Now, without further ado, chapter 10. (and probably 11, 12, maybe 13 too x3 )

Damien sat next to Kane Kane's arm wrapped around his shoulders. The two of them were sitting on the couch, watching Rose Red, and Davis had been upstairs most of the time, claiming that he 'didn't want to see the two of them fuck on the couch' to which Damien just punched his older brother in the arm.

“Kind of a boring day, hmm?” he asked Kane, his voice soft. “Don't get me wrong, hanging out with you is always fun.” he said with a soft smile. The blond hummed as he pushed the boy down on the couch, nuzzling up against him tiredly. "Kind of eventless, if nothing else." He murmured with a yawn as he buried his face in the teen's neck. "You're warm."

Damien simply nodded, a smile on his face. “Well, if you're tired, why don't you just go to bed? I'll be up later. I'm not tired yet, and I still wanna see the rest of the movie.” he suggested, gently petting the elder's soft blond hair. Kane sighed, lulled by that amazing warmth. "But I don't want to leave you." He murmured, his hand sliding over Damien's stomach, petting his side slowly.

Damien sighed, rolling his eyes. “I'm a big boy y'know. And you're 19. You'll be fine without me for half an hour.” Damien simply said. “It's not like you'll be alone. Davis is upstairs. Probably asleep though.” he answered. “Tell you what, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll take you to the Blue Moon tomorrow, just you and me, 'kay?”

Kane smiled as he shifted so he was halfly on top of the teen and halfly kneeling on the floor. "Hmmm that sounds good." He murmured as he took a kiss from the other's lips, smiling as the teen kissed him back. "Enjoy the rest of the movie." He said before he rose and made his way to the bedroom he'd more or less come to share with the two inhabitants there. He made sure to be silent as he opened the door, thinking Davis was asleep. Shocked to see that the light was on and Davis was...  
"Are you jacking off!?" He asked in shock, probably loud enough for Damien to hear. Their father is, thankfully, not home.

Damien snickered as he heard Kane's voice from upstairs. He just rolled his eyes and brushed it off, assuming that I was just Kane being...well, Kane.

Davis blushed deeply as he stared as his friend, doing a weak attempt to cover himself. "You are aren't you!" Kane shrieked in laughter as he doubled over, nearly falling. "And you call _ME_ a pervert?"  
The brunette hushed him nervously. "Stop that! What if Damien hears you!?" He hissed and Kane wrapped his arms around his stomach as he howled in laughter. "Y-You... Oh my god."

Damien rolled his eyes. _What's he up to now? Whatever it is, it's probably no good._ He thought. He was half tempted to get up and go see, but the movie was getting too good for him to even bother.

Davis rose out of the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself, making Kane shriek when he dropped it, exposing his erection. "Shh!" The brunette demanded as he moved closer to the blond, trying to tug him into the room. "Don't touch me!" Kane breathed, tears nearly running down his cheeks as he laughed. "Y-You... I-Is that s-sperm on your hand or what?" He asked, triggering another fit that nearly choked him.  
Davis blushed deeply as he fled the room and locked himself in on the toilet.

Damien looked towards the stairs. “Hey, what the hell's going on up there?!” he called. “Kane, stop teasing my brother, I'm trying to hear the movie!”  
The blond clutched at his throat. "I can't _breathe_!!!" He gasped as Davis yelled a 'fuck you!' from his sanctuary, which only made the blond laugh harder. "N-No, fuck _you_!" He called back, earning himself half a whimper and a curse.

Damien rolled his eyes, pausing the movie, and making his way upstairs, curiosity having gotten the best of him. “Hey, what's going on up here?” Damien asked, as he made his way up the stairs. "GET BACK DOWNSTAIRS!" Davis screamed and Kane grabbed the boy's arm, tugging him down. "I-I found Davis..." He giggled. "In bed." Even more giggles. "Jerking off."

Damien's jaw dropped as he stared at Kane. “W-what?! No way!” Damien said, completely dumbfounded. He shook his head. “Hey, how do I know this isn't one of your dumb jokes?” Damien asked, quirking an eyebrow. He knew how easily Kane could embarrass his older brother, so it wouldn't surprise him in the least.

The blond sat up, still giggling. "Why would Davis hide in the bathroom if I was lying?" He pointed out. Damien opened his mouth to speak. Kane had a good point. He quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, failing miserably, when he burst out in laughter.

“Y-you're s-serious?!” He asked, biting his lip hard to control himself. Kane nodded wildly. "I saw it" He giggled. "I saw him touch it! Not only touch but... You know..." He broke out in another laughing fit that made Davis whine from the bathroom.

Damien fought like hell not to laugh, failing as he giggled wildly. Finally, he shook his head, regaining his composure, and making a serious face. “Okay, okay, seriously though.” he said, snickering a bit. He shook his head again, keeping himself from laughing. “You should go apologize to him. He sounded pretty upset.” he said as sternly as possible, which proved rather difficult, with a smirk on his face.

Kane smirked. "The poor son of a bitch is just embarrassed, he'll come around." He said with a smile. "Though seeing that did inspire me." He said with a wink. Damien crossed his arms and shook his head. “You're a total pervert, you know that?” he asked, with a grin. “Fine, if you wont apologize, I'll do it for you.” he said sternly, grabbing the blond's hand and dragging him upstairs.

“Davis.” Damien began. He bit his lip, as he felt a round of laughter coming on. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Kane says he's sorry! Right Kane?” He said, flashing a glance at Kane that said 'do it, or else'. “And...I'm sorry too.” he said weakly, nearly bursting out in laughter again.

Davis pouted as he crossed his arms. "He doesn't mean it!" He pointed out and Kane snickered. "Why am I apologizing? He's scarred me for life!" he complained. "But I'm sorry!" Damien rolled his eyes, slapping Kane in the back of his head. “Yeah right. You probably liked it.” Damien said flatly, quiet enough so Davis wouldn't hear it.

“C'mon Davis! Come out of there! You can't stay in there forever y'know!” Damien said patiently, pursuing his brother to come out. “I promise, if he laughs at you again, I'll beat him up for you!” Damien said with a nod.

Kane pushed Damien up against the wall, giving him a wink as well as mouthing a 'play along' as he let his hands wander down to the boy's hips. "I guess that means I've got Damien all to myself." He said when the door didn't open, grinding his hips into the teen's. "Oh, fuck yeah, Damien." He groaned, smirking as he connected his lips to the ravenette's, kissing him roughly, making as much noise as he possibly could. "If this won't make him come out, I don't know what will." He murmured into Damien's ear as he let out another dramatic moan.

Damien simply nodded, despite his pink face. He bit his lip, holding back a moan. As Kane kissed him, he returned the kiss, then pushed him away. He glanced at the door, and when is still didn't open, he got an idea himself. He mouthed 'just play along' giving the blond a wink. “K-Kane, s-stop!” Damien whimpered. “N-no! C-c'mon, this isn't...Kane!” He complained. This? Would definitely attract his older brother's attention.  
“K-Kane, no! D-don't do that!” He called again, glancing back at the door. “P-please, no!”

Kane choked a giggle as he shifted the teen, placing Damien's front against the wall. "But you feel so _good_ Come on, Damien, surrender, I'll make you feel great." He purred as he placed an affectionate kiss on his temple.

Damien stifled a snicker, as he was pressed up against the wall. “Kane, stop it! Please! D-Davis!” he whimpered. Davis threw the door open and tackled the blond, pinning him down on his back before punching him in his face. Kane just laid back and let it happen, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop an outraged brother.

Damien bit his lip, feeling a bit guilty when his brother punched Kane. He was tempted to break it up, but when Kane didn't fight back, he wasn't sure what to do. Finally, he had to do something, before Kane ended up as nothing more than a stain on th floor. “H-hey Davis! Th-that's enough!” He said nervously, trying to pull his brother off of Kane, which proved rather difficult.

Davis hit the blond twice more before moving off of him. "Those were for mocking me." He hissed before drawing the boy into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as Kane pushed himself up on his elbows, spitting blood. Damien nodded. “Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?” he asked. “Sorry we laughed at you. Really, I am.” Damien said again.

"It's okay." Davis said as he hugged his brother hard. "Yeah, don't mind me." Kane murmured as he rubbed his jaw before drying his nose, grimacing as blood stained his white shirt. Damien returned the hug, before pushing himself free of Davis, and hugged Kane. “I'm sorry.” he said to him. “You okay?” he asked, a purely natural reaction. _Yeah, he's fine. Just bleeding everywhere, that's all. Idiot._

"Yeah." Kane muttered as he rose, giving Davis half a smile. "Got a nice punch there." He said with a smirk, stretching as the brunette just kept glaring at him. "I think I'll take this as my cue to leave." He said with a smile before placing a kiss on Damien's forehead. "Call me tomorrow, okay?" Damien nodded. “Alright, will do.” He replied, offering the blond a smile.

He turned back to Davis, hugging him tight. “Glad to know I can count on you when I'm in trouble.” he said, a gentle smile on his face. He blushed deeply as he backed off a bit. “But...uh, you mind putting some pants on or something?” he asked, a smirk on his face, as he struggled not to laugh...again.

Kane shook his head before he made his way out of the house. No matter how badly he wanted to be with Damien, getting beaten and glared at wasn't really worth it today.  
Davis blushed as he stammered a 'Yeah' and hurried into the bedroom, diving into a pair of pyjama pants. Damien waited for a couple minutes, before he deemed it safe to enter the room. “Kane's a pervert. You shouldn't have been embarrassed. You shoulda just beat him instead.” Damien said with a smirk. “Being embarrassed only makes it worse.” he said with a laugh. He hopped onto his bed, glancing at Davis with one eye. “I bet he liked it though.” he added just to tease him a bit, a smirk on his face.

Davis shrugged as he made his way into bed. "He looked honestly shocked though... I feel bad for hitting him. That's why he left, wasn't it?" He asked, feeling a little ashamed. Damien shrugged. “Maybe. But you were just protecting your baby brother after all.” the younger answered, offering his brother a smile. “I'm grateful though. Just knowing you'll be there when I need you.” he added.

The brunette smiled. "I always will but... You're not mad at me? For beating up your boyfriend? Even if he was playing rapist." Damien shook his head. “Nah, not really. Kane's not like the rest of them. He'll definitely be back.” he said with a laugh. “I was honestly a little upset that he'd made you upset.” he said honestly. He rolled over on his back and grinned. “Besides, you can take comfort in knowing that he probably does it all the time. You remember the incident in the library, don't you?” he asked with a laugh.

Davis blushed deeply. "Uh, yeah, I know that." He murmured. "But I'm pretty sure you're right... You two don't go so well together in reality, do you?" He asked as he laid down. Damien just shrugged. “Well...we're doing okay. He's still a pervert on occasion, but aside from that, he's kinda different when we're together.” He looked over at Davis, a smirk on his face.

“It's a shame you're not gay though. The way you two bicker all the time, you'd easily pass for a couple. You guys are perfect for each other.” he teased. Davis snorted. "So I've heard." He said with a grimace. "You just tell me if he's being too much. He doesn't have the right to force you into doing something because he's pushing you."

Damien nodded. “I will, but I don't think I'll need to.” the younger answered. “If I tell him I'm uncomfortable with something he'll stop. So...no worries.” He rolled over on his back, staring at the roof. “To be honest, I don't think we'll get too far anyway. I don't really...feel any chemistry between us. For lack of a better way to put it.” he explained. _Ha! You're so full of shit!_ “Maybe you were right?” the ravenette added, turning over on his side again to be able to look at his brother. “Maybe he is just another phase.”

Davis shrugged. "He's not your type, Damien. He's too bipolar for it. Haven't you noticed that he's almost schizophrenic?" The brunette asked with a sigh. "He's fucked up, Damien, no matter if he's my absolute best friend, his mother's fucked him up bad."

At that, Damien could only nod. For some reason, he didn't like hearing that, but he really didn't know what to say in response. Davis sighed as he turned his lamp off. "Sleep now, Damien." He murmured as he turned his back towards his brother.

Damien nodded, closing his eyes, and trying to find sleep. Still, something felt missing. He felt a pang of loneliness throughout his entire body. He turned over, and glanced at his brother. He bit his lip, and slid out of bed. _Stupid Kane, and his stupid habits._

“Um..D-Davis?” he asked nervously.” Is...it alright if I sleep with you tonight?” he asked, biting his lip. “I just feel kinda...alone.” he admitted. Davis frowned a little as he scooted over, letting his brother into his bed. "He's really growing onto you, isn't he?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around his little brother.

Damien blushed a little, nuzzling into his brothers warmth. “Maybe... a little?” he said softly. He smiled, closing his eyes, and letting out a small yawn. “Or maybe...I'm just...spoiled?” he suggested, before finally finding sleep.

Davis sighed as he hugged the boy tight. "I wish you'd never grow up."


	11. Chapter 11

Kane paced back and forth in the living room as his mother was 'freshing up' in the bathroom. He worriedly glanced at the clock. She'd wanted to talk to him about something, which she'd probably already forgotten, and if she didn't do that quick, he was going to be late. With a heavy sigh he made his way to the bathroom.  
"Uh, mom? You said you wanted to talk to me, but I kind of have to do something." His mother turned towards him, her eyes freakishly dilated and half closed. "You ain't going nowhere until I say so." She said calmly and he was about to protest when she struck him across his face, leaving four, red scratches from her nails. "Don't talk back to your mother like that." She hissed and he stared at the wall by her shoulder. "Forgive me mother."

Damien headed up to the door to Kane's house, waving good bye to his brother as he drove off. He figured if he showed up at Kane's place, and early no less, it'd be a nice surprise. He'd even made sure to make himself look nice. His hair was spiked, he wore a pair of jeans, and a nice black button-up shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Nothing special, because even Damien had his limits.

He cleared his throat, fidgeting a bit nervously, as he knocked at the door.

"Get the fucking door!"  
Kane muttered a string of curses as he made his way to the door.   
"Fucking bitch." He hissed as he opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw Damien. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked, his voice hushed as he looked at the teen with worry. "I thought I said I was going to pick you up!"

Damien quirked an eyebrow.   
“Uh..I just thought I'd surprise you.” he said nervously, biting his lip. “Er...I'm sorry, is this a bad time? We can go out another time if you want. S-sorry.” Damien said nervously, only made apparent by his rambling, as he turned to leave before he said something stupid.

Kane grabbed the boy's arm and tugged him back gently, a look of despair clear upon his face.   
"No, Damien, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. It's just that... You being here isn't a good thing right now." He said, flinching a little as his mom yelled at him to close the fucking door. "Do you want to come in?" He asked with half a smile. "I can get you something to drink if you want."

Damien simply nodded, following the blond inside. He noted the marks on Kane's face, and heard a yell from inside the house. A female's voice. On top of what Davis said a few nights before, he put two and two together...and just decided it was better not to ask.

“No, I'm fine, thanks.” he replied, offering the elder a smile.

"Kane! Get in here!" Vendela shouted and the blond sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.   
"I'll be right back." He said, pecking the boy's lips before he disappeared into the living room. "Yeah?" He asked and his mother looked up at him from her place on the couch.   
"Who was by the door?" She asked as she stared at him and he looked away from her.   
"Damien, he's... He and I are going out tonight." He said simply and she arched a brow.   
"Is he another one of those fags you bring home?" Her voice was vicious and he sighed.   
"Yeah." He murmured, knowing damned well that it was better not to argue.   
"Kid!" She yelled. "Get in here."

Damien heard part of the conversation from where he was. His eyes widened a bit, and he suddenly felt terribly bad for Kane. _What a bitch_. he thought, entering the room as he was called.   
“Good afternoon ma'am.” Damien said as politely as possible, inclining his head.  
The woman surveyed him before she sighed heavily.  
"Oh Jesus Christ, now he's a pedophile too." She murmured to herself before she rose, moving to stand before her son. "You disgust me." She whispered before she struck him again. "I need another fix..." She muttered before she made her way out of the living room to her room.  
"Let's go." Kane said as he took the teen's hand, tugging him out into the hall.

Damien flinched when she saw that...horrid creature...hit Kane, and had to fight not to say anything.   
“I'm sorry.” Damien said softly. “You...Um...” Damien stammered for a bit. He shook his head, and remained quiet. _What a freakin' bitch._

"I'm sorry you had to see that." The blond murmured as he slid into his shoes and took his jacket from the peg. Damien could only nod. He waited until they were out the door before he asked “You deal with that....thing all the time?” He paused for a minute, then asked “not to sound like a jerk, but...you're 19, why don't you move out?”

Kane sighed as he laid his arms around the teen's neck.   
"She's my mother." He murmured as he affectionately caressed the other's cheek. "I'm all she's got now... She was sober before she broke up with her boyfriend..." Damien shook his head.   
“Still, you shouldn't have to deal with that! She's so....horrible! I'm sorry, but...” he stopped, clenching his fists, and shaking his head.

"Hey." The blond murmured as he slid his fingers under the teen's chin, tilting his head up. "I can take it, okay? I've been living with her all my life. I don't hate her, I pity her. You should do the same." He stated as he brushed his lips tenderly against Damien's, not mentioning that he was the reason Kane even bothered to stay in the city. The younger closed his eyes, and nodded. There was nothing left for him to say, really.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” he asked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. Kane smiled, ignoring how his left cheek stung. "Well, I was thinking..." He began with a smile. "How about going to the movies, then go somewhere and eat, and then perhaps we could spend the night at your place? Davis said that he's going to a party with one of his friends and then stay the night somewhere else. If you trust me to be good, that is."

Damien smiled brightly.   
“That sounds great.” he answered. He blushed a bit at the last part, but nodded. “I trust you. I know you wont do anything I'm uncomfortable with.” the ravenette replied confidently. He slid into the passenger's side, as usual, en excited grin on his face. As nice as Davis' car was, he just loved Kane's so much more.

“Heh, you and Davis wont be doing all the driving any more.” Damien said with a grin, winking at the blond. He pulled his driving permit out of his pocket. “I passed the test the other day. I'll have my license after I have my 30 hours. In the meantime, I have to drive with a licensed driver in the car” he said excitedly, tucking the permit back into his wallet.

The blond grinned widely. "I'm proud!" He stated as they left the house behind. "Perhaps you want to drive with me then one day?" He asked with a smile as he navigated through the city, towards the cinema. Damien grinned and nodded.   
“Yeah sure! I wouldn't mind, as long as you keep your hands to yourself!” he answered, poking the blond in the ribs playfully. “I don't wanna lose my license BEFORE I get it, coz you're a pervert.” he teased, a smirk on his face.

Kane laughed as he parked the car outside their destination.   
"I promise to not be a perverted ass while you drive, okay baby?" He said innocently. “Okay, then it's settled!” Damien said with a smile, hopping out of the car.   
“I wonder what's playing tonight? Maybe something gory, like one of the Jason movies! Or maybe something like the Grudge!” Damien exclaimed, a childish grin on his face, as he enlaced his fingers with Kane's.

The blond smiled as he led the boy into the theater.   
"That one looks nice." He said, pointing at the poster of a big animated insect. "Monsters vs Aliens. That thing is so cute!" He squeaked happily. Damien laughed at Kane's choice of a movie.   
“Wow, you sure have a strange taste in movies!” Damien said with a smirk. He pointed to a poster for Alien VS. Predator. “Now that's a movie.” Damien said with a grin.

Kane grimaced.   
"Aww but that's such an un-cute movie, Damien." He pointed out before he laughed. "I want to see something cute! Or you'll have to make up for that cuteness." Damien just laughed. “Fine, fine. If it will keep you from humping my leg.” he replied, a smirk on his face. Kane let out a happy little 'yay' before he tugged the boy towards thet ticket booth. "But, you know, you've got a nice pair of legs." He teased with a smirk.

Damien blushed, poking Kane in the ribs. “You pervert!” he said flatly, following closely behind Kane. “Don't get any ideas while we're in there either!” The blond smiled as he paid for the tickets. "Does that mean I can't kiss you and hold you?" He asked as he led the teen towards the lounge.

Damien rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean, smart ass!” Damien replied, stealing a kiss. “Now let's go before we miss the movie!” He said cheerily. When they'd bought snacks and found their seats, Kane slid his arm around the teen's shoulder as he propped his feet up on the backrest before him. "Love spending time with you." He murmured with a huge smile.

Damien hummed in agreement, resting his head on the other's shoulder. “Yeah, spending time with you is fun. Never a dull moment.” he said with a grin. _Careful kid. You're already in deep water, don't swim any further._ "Can I kiss you?" The blond asked politely as the room they sat in was darkened, announcing that the movie was about to start.

Damien chuckled a bit. “You know you can.” he said softly, stealing a kiss. _Hey, idiot! How many warning signs do you need before you get the point!_ He withdrew a bit, back into his own seat, and turning back to the movie.

"I just want to be sure first, so I don't get Davis on my ass again." He said as he kissed the ravenette's hair before concentrating on the film before them.

As the movie went on, Damien felt like he was going to fall asleep several times during the whole thing. This definitely was not his cup of tea. Luckily, Kane hadn't seemed to notice. He suppressed a yawn, and leaned against the blond, his eyes half closed.

Kane absolutely loved these kinds of movies. He knew it was childish, but he absolutely loved it. "Man!" He said as the movie ended. "This was the best thing I've seen since Ice Age!" He stated happily. Damien smiled. “I was pretty good.” he lied. He just shrugged is off, as he enlaced his fingers with Kane's. “So what's next?” he asked. He blushed as his stomach growled, looking up at Kane. “Um...maybe a bite to eat would be nice.” he said, chuckling a bit.

Kane laughed. "It's okay, I know you hated it." He giggled as he drew the boy with him outside. "Food sounds good! What do you want to eat? Italian? Greek? Pizza? Sushi?" Damien made a face of disgust at Kane's last suggestion. “Ugh, no way in hell! I hate fish, especially raw.” He said, shaking his head. “How about pizza?” he asked with a childish grin. “Heh, so I'm a pizza addict, sue me!” he added, a smirk on his face, as he leaned against the blond. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against the side of his chest. “You’re so warm.” he said softly. He blushed deeply, hoping Kane hadn't heard that.

_Told you so. You're so gonna fall for him._

The blond smiled as he hugged the teen tight. "I'm glad I can enjoy this with you, Damien." He said softly as he ran his fingers through the other's hair. Damien simply smiled, just letting Kane lead the way. He was content to just follow, instead of lead anyway. They had dinner at a lovely little pizza place, and he even managed to lure the teen into letting Kane feed him. "That was one hell of a nice time." He said as they were driving back to Damien's place.

Damien nodded. “Yeah! Thats was more fun than I've had in a while! Thank you!” Damien exclaimed, a bright smile on his face.   
"Are you sure your dad would allow me to stay over when it's only us at home?" He asked as he parked the car outside the now so familiar house. Damien hesitated, biting his lip. He knew his father didn't mind having Kane over...but when he was, Davis was always there too.   
“I'm pretty certain he wont mind.” He finally answered.

Kane smiled as he got out of the car, rounding it to open the door for Damien. "Mon chere." He said with a bow and a smirk before offering the teen his arm. Damien just laughed, reaching out for Kane's hand.   
“Since when did you become such a gentleman?” Damien asked with amusement. The blond chuckled.   
"Since always, my dear. I just chose the right times to let it show, don't you think?" He gave the boy a wink as he led him to the door, letting him open the door.

Damien chuckled and simply nodded, opening the door.   
“Dad? I'm home!” he called, to see if his father was home.   
“Alright. Did you have fun?” he asked, from the living room.   
“Yeah. Uh, Kane's here too. He's staying the night, I hope you don't mind.” he called back. There was a pause, and Damien started grow nervous. Finally, his father answered “alright. It's fine.”

Damien turned, smiling softly as he kissed the blond on the lips.   
“I'm gonna go take a shower.” he simply said, heading up the stairs. Mike stood in the doorway of the living room, as Damien headed upstairs.   
“Kane, I'd like to talk to you for a bit.” he said, gesturing for the blond to follow him into the living room.

"Uh, okay." Kane murmured as he made his way into the room. "What's up?" He asked with a smile as he placed a hand upon his hip. Mike cleared his throat as he sat in his arm chair, offering the blond a beer.   
“Listen.” he began. He blushed a bit, as he continued. “I'm letting you stay the night with Damien because I trust you.” he paused for a minute, taking a sip of his beer. “That means I'm trust you not to...er...'sleep with' my son.” he finished, putting special emphasis on 'sleep with' hoping Kane would get what he meant. “You understand?” He asked.

The blond laughed as he sat down in the couch, drinking a little of the offered beverage. "Okay, now it's your time to listen." He said with a smile. "You can't protect him forever, but believe me, I would never do anything to Damien without talking to him thoroughly first. I rarely even kiss him without asking first."

The man nodded in agreement, sipping on his beer while listening to what the younger had to say. He nodded.   
“I understand that, but...” he began. “It's hard not to protect him...after what he's gone through.” he continued before Kane could reply. “I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just hard...after what happened to him. I want you to understand that.” He rose from his seat, patting the boy on the shoulder. “At any rate, I trust you to take care of my boy, just as much as I trust Davis.” he said smoothly, heading out of the room without another word.

"Yeah." Kane murmured as he drained some of his beer before he rose and made his way upstairs to Damien's room, opening the door and heading inside, figuring the teen was still in the shower. Damien came out of the shower, weaning just a pair of dorm pants, and a towel slung around his shoulders, as he entered his room.

“He talked to you, didn't he?” He asked with a grin. “You don't need to say anything. I guessed he would.” he said, shrugging, as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Kane shrugged as he finished the rest of his beer, placing the empty can on the nightstand before lying down. "He's just worried." I am too.  
"Had a nice shower?" He asked as he let his fingers play over the boy's shoulder and collarbone. Damien nodded. “Yeah, I know he is. I can understand it, I guess.” he said smoothly, turning out the lamp. “Yeah, it wasn't bad. The warm water was rather relaxing.” he answered, a small smile on his face. He laid back on the bed, beside Kane and yawned, stretching out a bit before closing his eyes.

Kane shifted a little to be able to draw Damien to his chest and hug him tight.   
"You're wet." He complained as he moved the ravenette's hair from his face. Damien smirked.   
“Aw, c'mon, it's not like you'll melt or something.” he teased, playfully poking him in the side. “Just a little water is all.” He answered, nuzzling against the elder's chest, enjoying his warmth.

The blond chuckled a little as he petted the boy's naked back.   
"Are you really going to sleep in your pants?" He asked with a laughter. Damien blushed deeply, pushing away from Kane a bit.   
“Damn right I am! Pervert!” he replied, playfully punching him in the side. “Nice try though.” he said with a smirk. “You better be careful, or you'll find yourself on the floor tonight.” he teased.

The blond shook his head as he rose.   
"I can't understand how you can stand that. I hate sleeping in my clothes." He said as he stripped out of his shirt, socks and jeans. "I'm keeping the boxers for your sake, my love." He said as he slid into bed again, in under the covers, moaning happily at when the warmth of the teen's skin touched his.

Damien smiled, his eyes half closed, to tired to really care. He yawned, cuddling close to Kane. “Good.” he simply said, closing his eyes again. “Night.” he murmured. The blond smiled as he pressed a kiss to Damien's forehead. In the belief that the teen was asleep, Kane pressed his lips to the boy's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Damien smiled a bit. “I” he stopped himself at the last second, the realization slamming him like a brick to the face: he was in love with Kane. He loved Kane! _N-no! That's not right! That's not possible! I-I'm not in love! N-noway!_ fortunately, he managed to keep his eyes closed, and just played it off as if he'd just fallen asleep.

_It's official....it has to end._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. So many cliches and so much mush in this chapter, it's almost embarrassing. xD It's like a time capsule. My writing has changed a lot since I was an angsty teenager, lol. Anywho, enjoy. ^^

Damien woke early the next morning. Kane was still asleep. He slid out of bed soundlessly and redressed. It was Saturday, so it wasn't like he could just avoid him with school. So instead, he kicked on his shoes, and soundlessly left the house. He just walked down the street, mulling it over in his mind. _Where....how...when...?_ He was so confused. He wasn't sure what to do now.

He certainly couldn't be in love. That just couldn't happen. No way!   
“Uhh...damn, this sucks.”

The disturbing fact that he was alone in the bed was what woke the blond up, and he grunted before he sighed.   
"Damien?" He called as he sat up, frowning a little as he got out of bed.  
The teen's clothes weren't there. Nor his shoes, Kane noted as he came down into the hallway.   
"Hey Mike, you up yet?" He called, knowing that Davis wasn't at home.

The man yawned deeply, as he stood in the kitchen doorway, wearing a pair of black pajama pants, and a cup of coffee in his hand.   
“Hmm? What's up?” he asked tiredly, letting out another yawn. “You and Damien fight or something?” he asked, running his hand through his hair.

The blond frowned.   
"No!" He said, sounding insulted. "At least not that I know of. Where is he?" He asked as he helped himself to some coffee. Mike just shrugged, taking a seat at the table.   
“Not sure. I heard the door open not long ago. He probably just went for a walk. Not unusual for him..” he simply said. “Then again, he's never really up this early. He usually sleeps in on weekends.” he added. He shrugged again. “Eh, teenagers.” he simply said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kane frowned as he joined the man by the table.   
"Yeah..." He murmured. "I have a bad feeling about this. I'm sure he's pissed at me." He muttered as he turned his attention to the blue cup. Mike quirked an eyebrow.   
“Why would he be angry at you? Did you do something?” he asked suspiciously. “Just curious. Then again, I'm sure he's not pissed at you. He's a teen, he's supposed to be weird.” Mike said with a smirk. “Speak of the devil.” he said, as he saw his youngest son come through the door.

"Because I-" Kane went quiet as soon as he saw the teen. "Good morning!" He said happily as he made his way out into the hallway. "Had a nice walk? I missed you when I woke up." Damien didn't answer as he looked up at Kane. He flashed the blond a smile, and made his way past him, heading up the stairs.

Kane's smile faltered and he swallowed before he looked back at Mike.   
"Did you see that?" He asked, sounding a little bewildered. "Did he just do that?!" Mike nodded, wearing a worried expression on his face. “Something's not right.” he said smoothly. He rose from his seat, and headed for the stairs. “I'll talk with him.” he suggested.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit! This sucks!” Damien cursed to himself, pacing back and forth in his room, trying to figure out how to break it to Kane. Even though...he really didn't want to...

Kane grabbed the man's arm, stopping him. "I...." he started as he bit his lip. "Yesterday, I told him..." He sighed. "I told him that I love him. I thought he was asleep but... Apparently not." Mike's eyes widened a bit. He looked a little shocked, and then it clicked. “I see....” he said evenly, heading back to the kitchen without another word.

Kane followed him. "Aren't you going to talk to him?" He asked, knowing very well that he sounded like a scared kid, but didn't really give a shit. "I can't do that!" Mike sighed deeply, and shook his head.   
“I'm afraid it wont do him any good.” he said simply. “There's something you should know. You might want to sit.” The blond sighed heavily as he slumped down in a chair.   
"Even more surprises, huh?" He asked as he braced his hands on his knees, looking at the man.

The man hesitated. Not knowing any other way to start, he just began.   
“Two years ago...after the...incident.” He began, gritting his teeth a bit. “He came home....crying. He was completely broken. I held him in my arms as he cried. He...swore to me that night, that he'd never fall in love again. I don't remember the conversation...all I remember is the pain in his eyes.” Mike sat back in his seat, looking up at the roof. “Personally? I was a little over joyed to hear that, even if I felt like killing the bastard who had hurt him.” He sighed deeply, staring back down at the table. “Honestly? I think he's going to break up with you. I think...he's falling in love with you.”

Kane bit his lip hard. "That doesn't make any sense... He's in love with me, but he doesn't want to be with me?" He asked with a frown. Mike shrugged.   
“It's just a guess, really. But if you remember, he said he was afraid of being hurt again, right?” he answered, giving Kane a meaningful glance. “My guess is he's still afraid of that, but honestly? Can you really blame him?”

Kane looked up at the man. "Then I have tell you something." He said as he ran his tongue over his teeth, a nervous habit of his. "My mom's a god damned whore and Damien's the only reason why I don't flee the country."

Mike nodded. “Vendela, right? Yeah, I knew her in high school. She was a nice girl. Got mixed up in the wrong crowed, and...well, I guess she didn't turn out exactly right, to put it mildly.” he said smoothly, shrugging. “Anyway, As much as I'd rather him swear off boys forever, you've been good for him. If you haven't noticed, he's improved a lot since he met you. He's practically his old self again. For that, you have my thanks.” He replied, giving the youth a nod.

Damien came downstairs, and into the kitchen.   
“Kane we have to...” he paused as he saw his father talking with Kane. “Talk....” he murmured. He quickly turned around, and started back off for the stairs. The blond took a few slow breaths as he felt like he was being strangled. "See you later, I guess." He murmured to Mike before he followed Damien up the stairs. "So, my precious, what's on your pretty little mind?" He asked with a strained smile as he leaned against the door frame.

Damien prepared himself mentally with a deep breath.   
“Kane, I think...we should break it off.” He said. He didn't give time for the elder to reply. “I know you....love me, but....I just don't feel the same. There's no chemistry. It's not gonna work. Sorry.” he said a bit hurriedly.

Kane moved closer to the teen, cupping his cheek.   
"You're lying." He said softly as he ran his thumb over the teen's lips. "Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing when I kiss you? When I hold you? When you're with me?" He asked, smiling as he let his fingers play over the short, raven-black hair.

Damien bit his lip, pushing Kane away.   
“I can!” he said sternly. “I don't feel anything! Sure, you're a good friend, and you make me happy, but that's it!” Damien replied, his tone holding some annoyance. “Just go away!” he snapped. _It's better this way anyway_. he convinced himself.

The blond fisted the teen's hair gently before kissing him gently, his arm going around the other's waist to hold him close.   
"I know you're scared, but I won't hurt you. Please don't push me away." He whispered as he nuzzled into the other's hair.

Damien wanted nothing more than to return the kiss, but he resisted.   
“Stop it! I don't love you, just go away dammit! Don't you get it! I hate you!” He yelled. _Did...I just...s-say that?! I...I didn't just..._ “Just leave me alone!” he snapped, pushing Kane away and making a break for the stairs.

Kane tried to catch the ravenette as he fled the room but failed, leaving him alone and stunned.   
\"Okay." He said quietly to himself as he took a deep breath. "Alright."  
He made his way down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen. "I guess I'll see you around." He said to Mike, giving the man a broken smile. "It's been pleasant."

Mike stared at the blond as he left, with sad eyes, shaking his head. Damien came out of the living room where he was hiding as soon as Kane left, tears in his eyes. He sat beside his father in the kitchen, who wordlessly wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

As he made his way out of the house, he was met by Davis. "Bye." He murmured as he walked past the brunette, his hands shoved down in his pockets. Davis frowned but just replied with a 'See ya' before he made his way into his house.   
"Dad, I'm home!" He called as he kicked off his shoes. "I just met Kane by the door he looked-" He stopped as he saw Damien in tears and his father's stern face. "He did something, didn't he?"

Mike looked up at Davis and simply shook his head. It wasn't his place to say what happened, nor would he.   
“No, he didn't. I did.” Damien said softly, before fleeing up the stairs without another word. Davis looked at his father with a frown. "What the fuck just happened?" Mike just shook his head. “It's not my place to say, Davis.” he simply said, getting up and leaving the room.

Damien just lay on the bed, the tears spilling over his cheeks. He couldn't bear the pain, but he figured...that he was better off this way. _Love sucks. You always get burnt in the end._ He kept telling himself.

Kane snorted as he tossed another rock into the pond, not really caring when all the ducks fled in all directions. _I've been nothing but patient and kind with him, and this is what he does to me?_  
He sighed as he sat down on the grass, wrapping his arms around his legs. He didn't care how long he had to sit there, he was not going back home...  
Davis made his way up the stairs carefully and walked right through the door before sitting down on the edge of his brother's bed. "Hey." He said, rubbing the boy's back. "What happened.”

“Nothing.” Damien answered icily. “It didn't work. We broke up. Plain and simple.” he added. The brunette laid down next to his brother, bringing them face-to-face. "What did he do?" He asked. Damien shook his head.   
“Nothing...you were right, it was just a phase.” He replied.

Davis sighed as he wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm sorry." He said honestly. He'd secretly hoped that Damien would stick with Kane, since it'd made them both happier. "You've always got me but... How did he take it?"

Damien bit his lip, trying not to cry even more.   
“He...looked so....so miserable...” he said softly, as a new round of tears made his way to his eyes. “I fucking hurt him!” He snapped, turning his back to his brother. “He'll hate me, and I don't blame him.” he said softly.

The brunette snorted.   
"What does that matter, you broke up with him. Do you really want to see him again?" He asked with a bored tone. Damien dried his eyes sighing deeply. _I can't...if I do..._ “I can't...you didn't see the look on his face when I told him, Davis! I can't...bear to show my face to him.” he answered. He bit his lip, then added “because...he loved me...” he said softly, barely at a whisper. The brunette's eyes widened and he gaped.   
"He told you that!?" He asked, nearly shrieked. "I've never heard him say that to anyone he's dated before!"

Damien jumped out of the bed, having heard that only making him feel worse.   
“Gee, thanks a lot! You make me feel so much fucking better!” Damien snarled, slamming the wall with his fist. "Hey, hey, calm down." The brunette murmured as he drew the teen to his chest. "If you're sure this is what you want, then it's all good." He said with a gentle smile. "I just want what's best for you, you know."

Damien just sighed deeply and nodded. He wanted it...but at the same time, he hated it. Hated himself....

Over the next week or so, Damien more of less returned to his old self, retreating into his shell, barely talking to anyone, barely smiling, and worse. He barely spoke more than a single word to either his brother or his father at a time. Everyday was the same. He'd come home from school, say 'hi' and go up to his room and stay there, all day, until dinner, only to repeat the same process everyday. Day in and day out.

Davis sighed as the doorbell rung, forcing him to rise from the couch. Only he and Damien were at home, so he was more or less handling everything. When he opened the door, he was met by Kane who stared at the brunette's knees.   
"Is Damien at home?" He asked, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder to keep it from slipping.   
"Yeah." Davis said and the blond shifted his weight to the other foot. "Can I talk to him?"  
The brunette hesitated a little before he sighed again. "Damien! You've got a visitor!" He called before turning back to his old friend. "If you upset him-"  
"Relax, Davis, I'm just here to say good-bye."

Damien left his room wordlessly and came down the stairs. He stopped halfway when he saw Kane in the doorway with a bag over his shoulder. Without a word, he met him at the door, standing beside Davis.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Davis said to his brother before he left.  
Kane hesitantly converted his eyes to the ravenette's jaw, unable to meet his gaze. He knew he looked like shit. He was dirty, bruised and probably slightly bloody too.   
"Hi." He said cautiously, his eyes flickering up to meet the other's momentarily before moving away again.

Damien managed a weak 'hi', a feeling of pure agony and guilt overwhelming him, as he looked over the blond. He wanted to say more, but he was too busy keeping himself from crying.   
"Uh, I didn't know if you wanted to see me again but... I couldn't leave without seeing you..." He murmured, sliding a hand through his hair. "I'm going to L.A. I have a cousin there who might be able to let me stay there for a while." He shrugged. "I can't stay here."

Damien's heart skipped a beat. _H-he's...leaving...?_ He managed to nod, biting his lip hard. “I...understand...” he said, barely at a whisper.  
 _This is good! You don't have to worry about falling in love with him any more!  
He's LEAVING you idiot!  
Just let him go! You don't need him!  
This is your last chance! You might never see him again!_

Kane looked up, finally managing to hold the teen's eyes as well as exposing his abused face. He was about to say something, but hesitated and closed his mouth again, defeated.   
"Mom tossed me out three days ago." He said, not even caring if the ravenette wanted to know. "Said that I was too expensive and that she needed the money for other things. Told me to go to my 'rapist father' instead, but he told me that he didn't care for a brat, never had never would." He sighed. "So that's why I'm leaving."

Damien's heart sank. At that moment, he felt lower than dirt. He wanted to speak, to say...well, anything, but he couldn't. It was like his voice was just...gone. The blond scratched the back of his head.   
"This was a mistake. I'm sorry. I should just have left." He murmured before flashing an empty smile. "I guess I'll see you around." He said before he turned to leave, sighing heavily as he did.

 _This is it....  
MOVE!!! Tell him! You might not get a second chance!  
It's fine, just let him go._  
Damien screwed his eyes shut as the blond started off.  
 _I love him dammit!_  
“Kane, wait!” Damien called. He rushed up to the blond, tears streaming from his eyes as he clung to him, kissing him deeply. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he just kept kissing him, hugging him tightly.   
“P-please, don't...don't go! Y-you can stay here with us, just...don't go!” he pleaded, not caring for the tears that trailed down his face.   
“Don't go! I...I didn't mean it! I don't hate you, I...” He paused for a second, locking eyes with the elder. “I love you.” He finally said, kissing him again.

“I'm sorry....I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. J-just don't go...please, don't go.” he begged, just crying as he clung to Kane.   
“Please...”

The blond let out a shocked yelp as the teen pounced on him, but moaned when his mouth was roughly taken.   
"Why would you do that?" He whispered as he nuzzled into Damien's neck, repeating those words as he hugged the teen close.

Damien dried his eyes, and said honestly “b-because....I was falling in love with you.” he whispered.  
“I...I didn't want to, but....I did. You're...the first person I've ever loved since Jeremy, and it was because of him that I didn't...” he stopped for a minute, biting his lip. “It was because of him that I pushed you away. I was so scared of being hurt. I'm so sorry!” he said, breaking out in another round of tears.   
“I should have known you'd never hurt me, but I was so scared! I didn't want to love you, but I did! I do! Please, don't go! I don't care if you don't love me anymore, just don't leave me!”

Kane smiled as he lift the boy up, urging the teen's legs to come around his waist.   
"I do love you." He said as he hugged the ravenette close.   
"But I can love you and be mad at you at the same time." He said tiredly, giving the boy a wink.

Damien chuckled a bit through the tears, drying his eyes, as he wrapped his legs around the elder's waist, and his arms around his neck.   
“You can be mad at me all you want, I deserve it.” he said softly.   
“Are you....still going to leave?” he asked nervously, his tone like that of a scared child.

Kane's smile faltered as he sighed.   
"I have nowhere else to go, Damien. No matter how kind of you, sharing a room with you and your brother isn't very realistic. Even though I think your dad would be thrilled about the idea." Damien bit his lip, tears filling his eyes.   
“I...” He wished he had a solution. One where Kane didn't have to leave, but he had none. “Will...I ever see you again?” he asked softly, biting his lip.   
“I love you...I...you have to promise I'll see you again!” he pleaded, leaning his head against the elder's shoulder, nuzzling into his throat.

The blond nodded as he released the teen so he could stand on his own.   
"Of course you will. I wasn't going here intending to just screw you over and leave. Though I wish I didn't have to part from you. Again." He said with a ironical laughter.

Damien simply nodded, out of words to speak. _So...this is it_? “I'll miss you. So much.” Damien said softly, staring at the ground. He clenched his fists tight, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened his eyes.

“Are you sure we can't convince you to stay, Kane?” Mike asked, leaning against the doorway.

Kane looked up, meeting the man's eyes sadly. "I don't want to be in the way. I don't want to drive Davis out of his own room, and I don't want to disturb Damien by sharing his. But God knows I want to."

“I don't think you'd be in the way.” Mike said smoothly, looking over his shoulder. “Davis? What do you think?” he asked. “And Damien?” he asked, turning back to his youngest. Damien shook his head. “I'd share a fucking cardboard box with you, if it meant that you didn't have to leave.” Damien stated.

Davis just shrugged. "I'd not mind." He said simply and Kane bit his lip as he squeezed the ravenette's small body.   
"Thank you so much." He breathed, nearly crying as he smiled. Damien smiled brightly, hugging the blond tightly.   
“So...does that mean you'll stay?” he asked hopefully. Kane nodded as he cupped the boy's cheek.   
"That means I'll stay." He said softly as he slid his thumb over the boy's lower lip.

Damien smiled brightly, tears of joy in his eyes. He couldn't recall a time that he'd ever felt happier, as he leaned up, and kissed him deeply, holding him tightly. “I love you.” he said softly, nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you too." The blond said with a happy smile. "But, if you all don't mind, I kind of need a shower." He said apologetically. "I've been sleeping in a park for three days, I must reek." Damien just smiled, clinging to the blonds neck, and kissing him again. “You go ahead and take a shower. Personally, I don't care.” he said, nuzzling into the elder's throat. “I'm just glad to be with you.”

Kane smiled as he nuzzled into the boy's hair. "Care to join me?" He asked. "Wash my back?" Damien blushed deeply, and kissed him on the cheek.   
“That sounds nice. I could use one myself. Dad's always talking about conserving water. I can't think of a better way than sharing.” he replied, laughing at the red faces of his father and brother.

“J-just kidding you guys!” Damien said with a laugh.   
"I'm not." Kane said as he pressed his lips to the boy's ear. "I'd need the company." He murmured as he looked up at Davis who looked about ready to die, or faint depending on what would be most convenient.

Damien couldn't help but laugh at Davis' expression. With nothing but a smile, he tugged Kane inside with him, past his pale brother and dumbfounded father.   
“This could take some getting used to.” Mike muttered, just shaking his head.

The blond laughed as he scooped the ravenette up in his arms.   
"Are you regretting your offer so fast? Damn, I thought you'd at least last an hour." Damien blushed, just shaking his head.  
“I um....n-no offense...but I'm just....really...uh...shy.” He stammered, stopping in front of the bathroom door. “Rain check?” he asked with a soft smile, placing a kiss to the taller's lips.

Kane sighed a little. "I'll just make Davis sit with me, then." He said, pecking the boy's lips. "You wait in the bedroom." Damien nodded, heading off to the bedroom. You made the right choice. He laid back on his bed, and smiled. “I really did....this time...”


	13. Chapter 13

He let out a soft moan as he was pushed down on the bed, smirking as Damien grew more confident.   
"Sexy." He purred as he ran his hands up the teen's naked torso to rub his fingers over his nipples. Damien grinned, leaning down to steal a kiss.   
“You're a pervert. It's lucky for you I love you so much.” he replied through half-lidded eyes. He bit his lip, stifling a moan, before leaning down and kissing the other deeply.

Kane groaned as he returned the teen's kiss passionately, sucking sensually on his tongue as he played with the ravenette's erect nipples.   
"You're beautiful." He murmured as he withdrew, feeling a little out of breath and very, very turned on. Damien moaned into the kiss under the elder's touch. As he withdrew, he smiled and nodded.   
“I know.” he simply replied, a grin on his face.

His time with Kane made him more confident, and a little arrogant too. Heck, even some of Kane's perverseness was rubbing off on him.   
“You're just as beautiful.” Damien said with a soft smile, placing a kiss to the other's neck, gently sucking up a mark.

“Damien! Kane! Dinner is ready!” Mike called. Damien rolled his eyes, as he slid out of bed, tossing on a black muscle shirt that just happened to be laying at the foot of his bed.   
“Talk about bad timing.” Damien said flatly, a smirk on his face. “Though I am pretty hungry.” he replied, tugging Kane up off the bed. He hugged him tightly, stealing a kiss.   
“C'mon, let's go and eat, yeah?”

The blond grimaced as he stopped the teen, tugging him closer.   
"I can't go downstairs like this!" He complained, rubbing up against the ravenette so the teen could feel his obvious arousal. Damien blushed, but managed a smirk.   
“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” he asked. He immediately shook his head. “Never mind, don't answer that!” Damien replied, giggling a bit as he made his way out of the room.

Kane rolled his eyes as he followed the boy down the stairs to the kitchen, taking a seat next to Damien as quick as he could so no one would notice. They had managed to sneak with their exploring, and he didn't really want to face the questions if Davis or Mike found out.

“So, how was your date today, you two? Had fun?” Mike asked, offering a warm smile. Damien nodded happily, taking a bite of his food.   
“Kane took me to the car show today. It was the best ever! They had a Ferrari, and this awesome Viper, and...” Damien went on about the different cars he saw there. He blushed deeply, rubbing his head. “Um...s-sorry, I tend to get carried away with cars.” he replied. Mike just laughed.   
“I guess that means you had a good time.” he replied. Damien nodded, hugging Kane tightly. “Yeah, he was kinda bored though, but I made it up to him later. We went to the movies and saw that new movie he was so excited about.” he added, a bright smile on his face.

The blond smiled.   
"Well, watching the cars weren't half as bad as I'd thought it would. Eager suits you, Damien." He said with a laugh as he ruffled the boy's hair. "And yeah, that movie was awesome." He said with a dreamy sigh.

Damien just smiled, and looked over to Davis.   
“Hey, what's up? You've hardly said anything.” Damien asked, a bit concerned. The brunette looked up from his food with a blush.   
"I'm fine!" He blurted out, blushing even deeper. "I just didn't feel like interrupting." He said with an apologetic smile. Damien quirked an eyebrow, then smiled as he got an idea.   
“Hey, Davis. How about watching a movie with me after dinner? C'mon, just you and me? A little brotherly bonding?” he asked with a warm smile. “That is if I can pry Kane off my arm for a while.” he teased the blond, a smirk on his face.

Kane rolled his eyes dramatically as he attached himself to the ravenette's neck.   
"Oh please don't you ever leave me!" He exclaimed, making Davis choke on his food as he laughed.   
"Yeah," The brunette murmured with a huge smile. "I'd love that."

“Cool! We can watch whatever you want, too. I'm in the mood for almost anything.” he answered. He laughed as the blond clung to his neck.   
“Oh, I'm sure you'll survive without me for an hour or two. You've got your hand, don't you?” he asked with a teasing grin. He laughed as his father choked on his drink.

“Great, just what we need in the house; a second Kane.” he muttered, rolling his eyes.   
“I heard that!” Damien said with a laugh. Kane rolled his eyes before he battered his eyelashes, looking at the man seductively.   
"Or you and I can always find something to do." He said softly which made Davis giggle. "You bloody perv! First me, then my brother, and now my father? You're bad."  
The blond smirked, knowing it very well.

Damien could only laugh at the comment.   
“Jesus save me.”  
“I don't think even Jesus would come down here with Kane in the room.” Damien pointed out with a laugh.   
“You're right. He'd take one look at Kane and high-tail it outta here.” his father said with a grin.

"Yeah, cause I bet Kane would try to do him too." Davis added with a chuckle and the blond grimaced.   
"I bet he's a virgin. I don't do virgins. Now Satan, there's a nice guy." He said with a smirk as he drained his glass of water. "Tail, cock, horns, hands, must be one hell of a lover!”

Mike choked on his drink, and Damien spewed it all over the table bursting out in laughter. “My god...you're....s-so bad! C-can't breath!” Damien laughed, clutching his poor stomach.   
“Okay, I'm officially done.” Mike said, his face pale as he excused himself from the table.

"Hey!" Kane complained as the man left. "I thought you were going to spend some time with me!" He pouted as he attached himself to Damien again. "I'll be so bored and lonely." he whined and Davis grinned.   
"I think you can stand two hours, Kane."

Finally calming down again, Damien patted Kane's shoulder.   
“There there. Two hours isn't too bad. You'll survive.” he said with a smile. “Anyway, I'm done!” he said, getting up from the table, and cleaning his plate. He reached up into the cabinet, and grabbed a bag of popcorn.   
“This will be fun! It's been a while since we spent some time together, hasn't it?” Damien asked Davis, a smile on his face. He was obviously happy over the idea of spending some alone time with his big brother.

Davis face was bright with joy as he watched Kane surrender and rise from his chair.   
"You promise you'll come to me later?" He asked as he let his hands rest on the teen's hips, tugging him close. "Spend as much time as you want with him, but come to me afterwards." He murmured as he nipped at the teen's earlobe. Damien nodded, looking up at Kane.   
“Promise.” He answered, stealing a kiss, as he put the bag in the microwave.

“I'll get the drinks and shit, and you set up the TV?” Damien asked, flashing his brother a smile. Davis nodded eagerly as he rose from his seat, waiting patiently for Kane to make his way upstairs before taking out two glasses and a bottle of cola.   
"What do you want to see?" He called to his brother as set the glasses down on the table, the bottle on the floor. "How about one of 'The Dead' movies? Classic as hell you know!"

“How about Dawn of the Dead? That's the only one I haven't seen yet.” Damien called back, as he grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave, and a bowl out of the cabinet. He headed into the living room, munching a bit of the popcorn on the way in.

"Alright." Davis replied as he took the movie out of the cabinet and popped it into the DVD player before sitting down on the couch, making it comfortable for himself as he smiled. Damien smiled widely, the excitement clear on his face, as he sat down happily beside his brother, placing the bowl on the table, and pouring himself a glass of cola.   
“Man, this is gonna be fun! I've been waiting to see this movie for forever!” Damien exclaimed. “I'm glad you took the time to spend some time with me, too.” Damien stated. “We should do it more often. I really do like spending time with you y'know.” he said honestly, leaning against his brother.

"Yeah. Ever since you started dating Kane you're always with him. Makes me kind of jealous." He murmured as he laid his arm around the teen's shoulders, hugging him closer. Damien smiled.   
“Aw, don't be jealous. Sorry if you feel ignored.” he answered. “I promise we'll do this more often.” he said with a nod.

Mike smiled as he saw his two sons sitting on the couch together, watching a movie.   
“Boys, I'm going to the store. You want anything while I'm out?” he asked.   
“Yeah, how about some ice cream? I have a made craving for some!” Damien said with a childish grin.   
"Ooooh!” Davis exclaimed happily. "Buy strawberry flavored, okay?" He pleaded while Kane yelled from upstairs 'Get me beer'

Mike chuckled and nodded. “Alright, strawberry ice cream and beer.” he said with a grin, heading out of the house.  
“Beer? I thought he hated that stuff?” Damien asked with amusement. He shook his head. “He's a strange guy.” he added, a smile on his face. Davis shrugged. "He likes everything that contains alcohol." He said as he poured himself a glass of coke before returning to his position against Damien.

\-----

Halfway through the movie, Damien set his empty bowl down on the table, having finished his ice cream, and reclined in the couch. He thought of something, as he suddenly remembered the night that he, Kane, and Davis were alone. He blushed at the thought. He glanced over at Davis, who seemed to be completely caught up in the movie. He bit his lip, blushing deeply before he started “h-hey Davis...”

"Yeah?" The elder asked, not really paying much attention to what his brother said but keeping his eyes on the TV.

Damien blushed even deeper. How was he supposed to ask this? It was so embarrassing, yet...he was rather curious. 

“I was curious about something.” he began, trying to sound as casual as possible. The brunette glanced at his brother. "Yeah? Ask away." He said with an encouraging smile.

“Well....Um...How do you....er...that is...” He stammered a bit, clearly nervous. “How do you....” he paused, leaning towards his brother and whispering it in his ear. ”masturbate.” Davis nearly choked on his tongue when he heard his brother's question. "U-Uh, y-you don't know?" he asked nervously as he bit his lip.

Damien blushed deeply, obviously embarrassed by his own question. He could only shake his head.   
“I've uh....never....” The brunette cleared his throat, trying to sound more grown up. "A-And Kane hasn't... You know... Showed you?" Again, Damien only shook his head.   
“Er...no...he...uh...doesn't even...know that I...uh....don't know.” he said softly, scratching his head. Davis blushed deeply as he rubbed the back of his head. "He hasn't like... Touched you down there yet then... That's... Good." He murmured as his face grew even redder. "A-Ask him, I-I'm no good at this, I bet he'll show you."

Damien's face turned as red as an apple.   
“O-of course he h-hasn't!” he blurted out. “W-what?! A-Are you crazy?! H-he'll never let me live it down! My god, it'd be a nightmare if I asked him! I'd probably be better off not knowing at all!” Damien blurted out, his face reddening even more as he turned away from Davis.

"W-Well, you see," The brunette began. "Uh, when you have an e-erection," He blushed again. "Y-You wrap your hand around your, eh, shaft and you... Pump... it...." He murmured hastily, not able to meet his brother's eyes due to the shame. "R-Really, make Kane show you instead..."

Damien blushed deeply. He only nodded.   
“Oh god. With our luck, he's probably hiding behind a corner or something listening in on us.” he said, covering his face with his hand. "Uh, can you hang on for a moment, I kind of need to get something from the room...." Davis murmured as he rose, not really able to deal with all of this. His little brother! His innocent little brother...!

Damien only nodded. Hey, he was only...well....curious. He didn't see anything wrong with it, except the fact that it was embarrassing as hell. Though, if Kane was around, then everything would be wrong with it!

Managing to get into the room he still shared with his brother and Kane, he lent back against the door with a haunted expression on his face.  
The blond just arched a brow from his position on the bed, reading.   
"What did he do to scare the crap out of you this badly?" Kane asked as he studied the brunette over his reading glasses.   
"H-H-He asked m-me how you... How you masturbate." Davis whispered and the blond looked stunned. "No shit? Really?" He asked and the brunette nodded jerkingly.   
"Well fuck me sideways, little beauty is more innocent than what I thought." He murmured before he grinned. "Hey, send him up to me when you're done with him and I'll take care of that little problem for you, alright?" He suggested and the brunette nodded, even though Kane wasn't really sure that Davis knew what he was agreeing to.

Damien remained on the couch, facing the TV, but not really watching the movie. His face was still red, as he thought about what had just happened. _Damn....shoulda kept my mouth shut!_  
"Uh, I'm sorry about that." Davis said as he joined his brother on the couch again. "W-Well, the movie's over. Do you want to do something else?"

Damien looked up, managing to banish his blushing. “Uh, sure. W-whatever you want!” he replied, a smile on his face, acting as if what had just happened, hadn't. The brunette smiled.   
"So... What do you want to do?" He asked, feeling a little anxious, as he smiled at his brother.

Damien looked around the room a bit, jumping off the couch and grabbing up the TV guide. He flipped through the pages, until he came across the one he'd bookmarked.   
“Ah! 2 Fast 2 Furious is on in a few minutes.” Damien said smoothly, offering the elder a smile. The brunette shrugged as he lent back in the couch. "Sounds good to me!"

Damien grinned widely, as he flipped through the channels, catching it just in time for the beginning credits. He plopped down on the couch right beside his brother.   
“Best movie ever!” he stated with a childish grin. They watched the movie in silent fascination. Damien was too lost in the cars to notice anything, and Davis was watching his brother with a happy smile.  
"You really seem happier since Kane came back." He pointed out as he poked his brother playfully in his ribs.

Damien laughed as his brother poked him.   
“H-hey, c-cut that out!” he said with a laugh. He blushed at his brother's comment, and bit his lip. “W-well...” he began. His brother didn't know, neither did his father. They both still thought that they were still just dating..  
“That's because...I love him.” Damien said softly, his face flashing a pretty pink. He couldn't meet his brother's eyes. It was a bit embarrassing to admit his feelings for Kane in front of his brother, but he did venture a glance up at him to see his reaction.

Davis gaped a little before he smiled widely, hugging his brother tight.   
"You love Kane, you're together with a pervert." He teased as he kept tickling his brother. "I'm glad." Damien laughed, trying to escape from his brother.   
“H-hey, that's n-n-not funny! Quit!” he yelped in laughter, before he fell off the couch.  
“Ow.” he said flatly, before busting out in another round of laughter.

"Really now," Davis said as he stretched out over the couch, claiming it as his in his victory. "I'm really glad he makes you happy." Damien managed a smile as he sat up cross-legged, punching his brother's leg.   
“That's for teasing me!” he said with a smirk. He simply nodded.   
“Yeah, I don't think I've ever been happier. I'm glad you approve. I was kinda afraid you'd be a little upset at first to be honest.”

The brunette shrugged.   
"Well, I was kind of hoping that you two would find each other, but he still needs to back the fuck off a little. Doesn't all that perverted stuff bother you?" He asked as he looked at his little brother. "Is he like that with you too or is it just an act?"

Damien nodded.   
“Yeah, somewhat, but he does understand my boundaries.” he pointed out. “And yeah, he's like that with me too.” he said with a grin. The brunette frowned.   
"And it doesn't bother you? That he speaks like that? I'd be damned jealous."

Damien laughed.   
“Only in public! 'Cuz then it's just embarrassing as hell.” the younger replied, rolling his eyes. “But really, you shouldn't worry too much. He made the mistake of teaching me how to fight.” he replied, a smirk on his face.

The brunette laughed. "I'm glad he taught you." He said with a smile. "He's better than I. Stronger." He turned onto his stomach. "I'm a little surprise he hasn't bedded you yet, though." Damien blushed deeply.   
“O-of course not! No way! Y-you...I'm not...easy y'know...” Damien said softly, making a failed attempt to cover his face, so instead he settled for just turning around.

Davis couldn't help but to giggle at his brother's embarrassment.   
"I don't think you are, but I know he's a pervert who's had more sex than me and you and dad together." He said with a teasing smirk. Damien pouted, crossing his arms. He couldn't help but smirk though.   
“Yeah, probably.” he answered. He blushed even deeper, “n-not that I've ever...” he paused for a minute, the smirk on his face fading. _Does that...even count...? B-but..._ He bit his lip and just shook the thought from his mind.

Davis snuck his arm around the boy's chest, drawing him close.   
"Should we go to bed now?" He asked. "It is quite late.” Damien nodded. “Alright. But thanks to you, I'm a little scared of sharing a bed with Kane now!” he teased, playfully punching his brother in the arm. The brunette snorted as he sat up. "Why so? You think he's going to rape you?”

“Davis, please!” Damien said quickly, looking away from his brother. A pained expression flashed over the brunette's face when he realized what he'd said.   
"I'm so sorry, Damien, I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" He said as he hugged the boy tight. "Please forgive me." Damien simply nodded.   
“It's...okay...” He replied with a nod.

He stood, flashing his brother a smile. “R-really, I'm fine, it's just...that word...bothers me is all.” He said softly. Davis rose and hugged the boy tight.   
"You know I didn't mean it like that." He murmured as he hugged the teen tightly. "I'm sorry." Damien nodded.   
“I know. Don't worry about it, really.” he replied. “It's okay, I'm just a little nervous, when it comes to...those memories...” he added, his tone soft. He smiled at his brother, heading up the stairs.

“I'm not angry or upset with you, so no worries.” he reassured the elder. The brunette smiled.   
"Is that why you haven't slept with Kane yet?" He asked cautiously. Damien stopped half way up the stairs. He bit his lip.   
“I...” He shook his head. “I'm just....I know he wont hurt me...I just don't want to....rush into something like that. I'm not...ready. Honestly? I'm not sure if I ever will be.” he replied, his tone calm, and even.

Davis nodded, feeling a little happy over Damien's words.   
"You don't have to." He said with a smile as he drew the boy to his chest. "I'll always protect you." Damien nodded.   
“I know...and for that I'll be grateful forever. Thank you.” Damien said softly, returning the hug. He looked up to Davis, a smile on his face. “Now if you don't mind, I need to get to bed! I have school in the morning!”

He headed up the stairs and into the room.   
“Kane, you still awake?” he asked. The light was on, and he was dumbfounded to find the blond with reading glasses on and....reading! He never imagined Kane for a reader. Hell, the closest thing to a book he'd seen the guy with was one of Davis' playboy magazines, just to tease his poor brother.

Kane looked up at the teen when he came through the door.   
"Hi baby, did you have fun?" He asked, pushing his glasses up a little. "Oh don't look so shocked, I do know how to read." Damien nodded, and grinned.   
“Oh really? You coulda fooled me!” he teased, sitting down beside him. The blond rolled his eyes.   
"I'm not that stupid you know." He complained as he closed the book and laid it on the nightstand. "Are you making yourself ready for bed?"

Damien nodded, as he rose, grabbing his black pajama pants, and heading out of the room.   
“Yeah, but I think I'll take a quick shower first.” he said, offering the blond a smile as he headed out of the room. He returned several minutes later, wearing his black pajama pants and a pair of socks. “I hope my still slightly wet hair doesn't bother you. I know how you're allergic to water.” he teased, a smirk on his face.

Kane grunted as he removed his glasses, letting them follow the same way as the book.   
"I just hate the feeling of wet hair on dry skin." He said as he scooted over in the bed, giving the boy some room. Damien just smiled, laying down beside him, his hands behind his head. “It's not that bad, really.” he replied. He yawned, rolling over on his side. “Anyway, I'm tired as hell.” he said tiredly, not making any mention of his and Davis' earlier conversation.

Kane nuzzled into the teen's neck as he let his hand wander down the ravenette's torso, down his stomach.   
"Baby, why don't we pick up where we left off earlier?" He suggested as he stroked Damien's stomach lovingly. Damien shook his head.   
“No, sorry....I'm too.....tired...” he replied, letting out another yawn. _Oh crap...what if Davis said something?!_ At this thought, he suddenly felt wide awake.   
“Um...Kane...did Davis...happen to mention anything about me when he came up here earlier?” he asked carefully.

The blond laughed a little as he kissed the teen's neck.   
"He might, yes." He said with a grin. The laugh, and Davis' not being in the room only confirmed his suspicions. _Oh no...he...he didn't! He did!_   
"So you honestly haven't touched yourself, Damien?" He asked with a purr as he slid his hand down to the teen's hip. "You're too adorable."

Damien blushed deeply.   
“I can't believe he told you.” he muttered. “N-no...I...er...haven't...” he said weakly, blushing even deeper. The blond smiled as he let his fingers trace just under the elastics of the boy's pants, feeling the soft skin that lured there.  
"Then may I have the honor of being the first?" He whispered into the teen's ear.

Damien felt like shrinking right then and there.   
“K-K-Kane! W-what if Davis walks in?! I...You can't just...b-but..” Damien stammered nervously, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, as he attempted to push the elder away.

The blond smiled as he let his hand dip lower to caress the teen's hip.   
"Relax, little virgin, I won't hurt you." He murmured as he drew up a mark on Damien's shoulder.   
"I think Davis knows what's going on and will keep out of here for a while. He did, after all, talk to me."

Damien bit his lip, stifling a moan.   
“B-but...” he said weakly, trying to find an excuse. Any excuse. “I....I j-just....” he stammered a bit, absently arching into the other's touch. Kane ignored the teen's rambling and kissed him passionately as he let his hand ghost over the boy's crotch, feeling his dick through the fabric of his underwear.

Damien moaned into the kiss, clutching the blanket in his fists.   
“Are...y-you sure we...should be...d-doing...this?” Damien asked, his tone soft, his eyes half closed, letting out a soft moan. He had to admit, it felt pretty good. But even so, he wasn't sure if it was even...right! “K-Kane...p-please...I don't...kn-know about th-this.” Kane smiled softly as he left a trail of kisses over the teen's face and neck.   
"It's okay, Damien, just relax and trust me." Damien bit his lip, closing his eyes. He only nodded. He felt like his voice had abandoned him, so it was all he could manage.  
The blond shifted to be able to draw the boy's pants down before tossing them onto the floor. "You're so beautiful." He murmured as he kissed the boy's abdomen. He hooked his thumbs in under the boy's underwear before slowly tugging them down.

Damien's breathing picked up, and his heart started racing. He bit his lip, and clenched the fabric of the blanket even tighter. As Kane started tugging down his underwear, he grew really nervous, which was made quite obvious:   
“K-Kane, w-wait! I...I don't kn-know if I can..” he murmured.

Kane placed a gentle kiss on the teen's lips.   
"Don't worry, baby, I won't hurt you." He said, his eyes kind and loving, even though his arousal was painfully hard between his legs. Damien didn't answer. He just let things happen...He had to admit, he kind of liked it, and he was rather curious...even still, his face was glowing brighter than a Christmas tree, and he was so shy, and easily embarrassed.

He only nodded his consent, but it was a weak nod at that. The blond smiled as he removed Damien's underwear completely, exposing his hardness.   
"Oh, baby, I'm flattered." He said with a smirk as he wrapped his hand around the teen's erection, pumping it slowly.

Damien couldn't control himself, as he let out a moan, arching into the touch.   
“Mm-mm...F-feels...good.” he said softly, barely above a whisper. He turned his head to the side, clenching the blanket even tighter, biting his lip hard, in a failed attempt to stifle another moan. Kane grinned.   
"You want me to suck you?" He asked as he bent down and ran his tongue along the boy's shaft, sucking sensually on the tip.

Damien covered his mouth, stopping a loud moan from escaping from him.   
“Wh-wh-what are you....doing?” he gasped, throwing his head to the side. It felt amazing, he couldn't believe it! He thought he was going to die for sure! He'd never felt anything like this.

Smiling, Kane licked playfully at the boy's erection while pumping it slowly.   
"I can't believe how anyone wouldn't want to spend an eternity giving you pleasure, Damien." He whispered with amazement. "The sounds you make... They're so erotic." He groaned before taking the boy in his mouth, sucking lightly.

The younger let out a long moan as he absently fisted the other's hair, the other clenching the blanket. His voice had abandoned him, and all thought was blown away.   
“K-...Kane...” he breathed, his chest heaving, as he felt something new throughout his entire body.

Kane grimaced a little as the teen tugged at his hair. He ran his hands up the boy's chest as he deep throated the dick in his mouth at the same time he pinched Damien's nipples. At this point, Damien lost all control, letting out a moan, as he reached his orgasm. He relaxed on the bed, feeling suddenly weak. “What...that was....damn...” he breathed, unable to find the right words.

The blond was caught a little off guard when the teen came, but swallowed his semen obediently before moving up his body, kissing him.   
"See what you've missed out on?" He asked as he rubbed up against the boy, groaning at the friction. Damien nodded.   
“Yeah.” was his simple one worded answer. He wrapped his arms around the blond, and smiled, even if he was still as red as an apple.

“That felt...great.” he said softly. He blushed as he realized he was still nude, and quickly pulled his pants back on.   
“I can't believe I...d-did that though...” he muttered, blushing deeply, as he sat at the edge of the bed.

The blond grinned as he tugged the boy close again.   
"Mind helping me out a little?" He asked innocently, grinding his hips into the teen's to make Damien aware of his 'little problem'. Damien stared at him as if he had three heads.   
“I...uh...I don't...know anything....about....er...that.” he stated, his blush returning full force.

Kane giggled as he rid himself of his underwear before laying down on his back, drawing the ravenette on top of him.   
"I'll guide you." He said as he took the other's hand, leading it down to his erection. Damien nodded, his face still red as hell, which only worsened as he felt Kane's erection. He quickly withdrew, his face growing serious, as he punched his shoulder.   
“I know how much of a pervert you are! This is....private stuff! So keep it that way, or I swear to god I'll kill you!” Damien warned, some tease in his tone as his hand wandered back down towards the blond's erection.

Kane laughed.   
"Are you worried that I'm going to brag about this to your dad and brother tomorrow morning? I'm a pervert, yes, I'm not an ass." Damien only nodded, trying to banish that god forsaken blushing, but failing miserably, as he wrapped his fingers around the other's erection. He mirrored Kane's hand movements from earlier. He bit his lip, and asked.   
“Er...i-is this...okay?”

The blond moaned as he thrust into the boy's hand.   
"Oh fuck yes." He groaned as he placed his hands on the teen's ass, stroking his thumb over the teen's hips.   
"Shit you've got nice hands." His breath caught in his throat and he thrust harder, meeting the teen's hand before he let out a relaxed sigh, his seed spilling over the teen's hand.

Damien gasped as Kane touched his ass, but bit his tongue. He'd let it pass this time. After all, it really wouldn't be appropriate, after what had happened, and what was going on now! He grimaced, cleaning his hand off with a Kleenex, before tossing it into the wastebasket between the two beds. He didn't say anything, but only managed an abashed smile as he laid back down beside Kane.

“You wont tell....right?” he asked, just to be sure. He blushed again and said “I, uh...” he couldn't really admit he was embarrassed by the whole thing, because he didn't want to upset Kane at all, though he figured Kane already knew he was. “I'm...not as...carefree, I guess? As you...so...Um...”

Kane smiled as he hugged the teen close, ignoring to re-dress.   
"I understand if it bothers you, Damien." He said softly as he placed a kiss on the boy's lips. "After I lost my virginity, I wasn't so keen about talking about it. Doing was fine, talking.... Not really my forte."

Damien simply nodded, nuzzling into the blond's chest. “I love you.” he said with a soft smile, before closing his eyes to find sleep. The blond smiled as he wrapped himself around the boy, hugging him tightly.   
"Yeah, baby, me too."


	14. Chapter 14

When he was awakened, it was due to Damien's soft cursing as he tried to dress in the dark.   
"Aw that's sweet." Kane murmured as he buried his face in the pillow and turned on the lamp. "But you know, that's impossible without light."

“Yeah, yeah! I gotta hurry, or I'm gonna be late!” Damien answered, quickly throwing on a shirt, and dashing out the door, grabbing his bag on the way out without missing a step. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Dad is going to kill me!” Damien cursed, grabbing the keys to the Cadillac off the wall. “Ah crap! I can't go anywhere without-” he headed back to the stairs. “Kane, I missed the bus! I need you to come with me!” Damien called, bouncing up and down on his feet with impatience.

Kane groaned as he dragged himself out of bed.   
"Yeah, yeah, give me a pair of boxers and I'm coming." He murmured as he scratched his inner thigh, not really caring that he was completely naked. Damien kept glancing at the clock.   
“I am so fucked!” He muttered to himself.

“Damien? What are you still doing here?” his father asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
“Oh...I um...woke up late...” he murmured. Mike simply nodded. “Then take the day off.” his father offered. Damien looked at his father, dumbfounded.   
“W-what?” he asked.   
“You heard me. Take the day off. I'll just call you in sick. No big deal.” He answered, with a shrug, heading into the kitchen to get some more coffee.

The blond smiled as he slid his arms around the boy's shoulders.   
"Yay!" He exclaimed happily as he nuzzled into the teen's neck. "Now, let's get back to bed, yeah?" Damien smiled.   
“Yeah sure.” he replied, leading the blond upstairs. “Thank god for that. I knew I should have passed on that last movie.” Damien said, mostly to himself.

"Well, if you had, then yesterday's actions wouldn't have happened, would they?" The blond asked amusedly as he stripped the boy of his clothes. "I'm all good and happy." The younger blushed deeply at Kane's words.   
“Uh...um....” He stammered a bit nervously, as he recalled what happened last night. “Y-yeah....” he said, chewing on his lip. He couldn't believe he'd done that!

He kept a hold of his pants and shook his head.   
“No, not again, I'm uh....too tired.” he quickly said, trying to hide his blushing. The blond laughed as he placed a kiss on the teen's lips. "Dude, if you're too embarrassed I can get that, but you're not going to bed with your jeans on. It's too uncomfortable!" He stated as he covered Damien's hands with his own. "Come on, babe."

Damien nodded.   
“F-fine.” he replied, grabbing up his pajama pants. He stripped of his jeans and pulled them on. “Happy now?” he asked with a tone of false annoyance, and a smirk on his face.   
"I am." Kane stated as he knelt before the boy, placing a kiss on his knee.  
"You know, if we were living alone, I'd make you run around in underwear all the time. Or naked. I kinda like you naked."'

The teen blushed even deeper, backing away from Kane.   
“You pervert!” he complained, though unable to hide a smirk on his face. “I'm suddenly not feeling so tired.” he said with a smirk, heading for the door.   
"Hey!" Kane yelled as the teen left the room. "Where the hell are you going?"

Damien growled in annoyance. _Oh, so now he's my parole officer?_   
“Downstairs for breakfast.” he said flatly, a bit annoyed. The blond snorted as he followed his boyfriend.   
"You can't just walk out on me like that!" He demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
“Well, you don't need to know where I'm going all the time! And don't yell at me either!” the ravenette snapped, making his downstairs.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Here it goes. I knew it was going to happen eventually.” he muttered, sipping his coffee.

"Don't snap at me goddamn it! I just don't want you to walk out on me!" Kane shouted as he followed the ravenette, determinate to not let him get away. "I just don't like not knowing where you are! Hell I don't even like you being anywhere else but with me!"

“Well, get used to it! I'm 18! I can go where I want, when I want, with or without your permission!” he answered, not stopping for a moment. “And anyway, it's not like I'm...leaving the country or something!” he added. He stopped before the kitchen and sighed deeply.

“Just...let's just stop fighting now, okay? Please?” he asked, looking up at the blond. “I have the day off! We should make it fun, not...well...shitty?” Kane sighed as he converted his eyes onto the wall, crossing his arms over his chest again. It was a habit, probably a bad one too since it made him look bigger and badder.   
"Just don't walk out on me, okay?" He murmured, a little calmer. "I'm sorry."

Damien simply nodded, hugging the elder.   
“Thank you...and I am too.” he answered. He smiled, tugging Kane into the kitchen with him. “C'mon, let's get something to eat, and then....um....hell, I don't know!” he said with a laugh.

The blond shrugged as he let Damien tug him along.   
"A shower, maybe?" He suggested as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm dirty and I hate it." Damien shrugged.   
“Alright. I'll look through the movies in the meantime I guess. Find a good one, and we can just sit on the couch, be lazy, and...cuddle a little?” he asked, a soft smile on his face. The blond laughed as he lent closer.   
"I meant us, babe." He pointed out as he placed a kiss on the teen's temple.

The younger blushed at Kane's suggestion.   
“U-us? B-but...” he began, trying to think of a good excuse to cover for his embarrassment. “I just had a shower last night.” he pointed out. Kane laughed before he reached for a glass of milk before pouring it over the teen's head.   
"Well, now you're dirty again."

Damien gaped as the milk dripped over his head. “Y-you...ass!” Damien pouted, crossing his arms. “I should kill you.” he said flatly.   
"But you won't." Kane said with a bright, innocent smile.   
"You love and cherish me too much to kill me!" Damien shrugged.   
“Yeah, but I can still do this.” he stated, punching Kane in the arm. “Jerk.”

The blond pouted as he rubbed his arm defensively.   
"Ow! That hurts you know!" He complained as he sat down in a chair.   
"My boyfriend is so mean, he abuses me!" He whined before he grinned. Without looking up from his paper, Mike simply said “You probably deserved it anyway. Good boy Damien.” Damien just grinned, sticking out his tongue at Kane. Kane grimaced.   
"The world is against me, oh why, oh why." He said dramatically as he faked dying.  
"Its because you're a pervert." Davis stated as he came through the door.

Damien got up from his seat, hugging his brother tight.   
“Morning.” he said happily. “Dad gave me the day off.” he explained, before Davis could ask. “Last night was fun! We should do it again!” he said cheerily, a bright smile on his face. He looked up at his milk in his hair. “oh...ya....about this...” he said, blushing a bit. “That's Kane's attempt to get me in the shower with him.” Damien said simply, still trying to banish the blushing.

Davis gave the blond a murderous glare and Kane smiled sweetly back at him.   
"He did promise me, so don't glare at me, Davis." He said happily and the brunette rolled his eyes.   
"I doubt that." Damien blushed deeply.   
“Oh....uh...shit.” he murmured... “I uh....guess...I kinda did?” he said softly, biting his lip.   
“W-when we offered to let him stay, I told him rain check! B-But I was j-joking!” He said looking back to Davis, desperately hoping for a way out.

The brunette hung his head as he sat down in his usual seat.   
"My brother has become a pervert." He sighed and the blond shrugged.   
"So have you, considering what you asked of me last night." Kane stated and Davis' head snapped up as he blushed.   
"Y-You really did that!?" He asked before he looked at his brother. Damien's face was brighter than a spotlight at this point. “N-no! N-not at all!” he answered quickly, shaking his head.

Davis looked suspiciously at his brother. "You didn't sleep with him but you... let him do... that didn't you?" He asked quietly, hoping that his dad wouldn't hear.   
“N-no!” he quickly said, shaking his head again. “N-not at all! N-no, I d-didn't!” he said quietly, so his father couldn't hear.

“Hmm? What are you guys whispering about?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Whatever it is, it better not involve my coffee again.” he said flatly, turning back to his newspaper.

Davis groaned as he sank down over the table.   
"You did." He whimpered. "It's my fault."  
Kane snorted.   
"Oh come on, Davis, he's eighteen. He's old enough." Damien rested his head on the table.   
“Today can't possibly get any worse.” he muttered, embarrassed as hell. The blond smiled as he placed a kiss on the ravenette's neck.   
"Oh don't be so dramatic now, baby. Let's eat, then I'll wash your back for you, okay?" He said, giving the teen a wink.

Damien didn't answer as he rose from his seat, and made a bowl of oatmeal. He dried his hair with the towel by the sink. He shrugged.   
“I don't feel like cooking today, I guess.” He glanced over at Davis, a smirk flashing on his face. “Davis, I love you!” He said cheerily, hugging his brother tightly.

The brunette gave his brother a sour look.   
"Do you want me to cook for you?" He asked and the blond smiled widely.   
"Oh what a wonderful idea! I want pancakes!" He stated happily. Damien laughed and shook his head.   
“No, more like...go driving with me today?” he asked, flashing his brother a smile.

"Does this mean I don't get pancakes?" Kane asked, flashing the puppy eyes.   
"Fine." Davis sighed as he rose. "And I'd love to take you out driving, Damien!" He stated with a smile. The ravenette smiled brightly.   
“Sweet! Thanks so much!” he said happily, turning back to his oatmeal.

“Today is going to be one hell of a day.” Mike muttered, sipping his coffee again, still reading the paper.

After breakfast, Kane tugged the ravenette with him upstairs before tossing him a towel.   
"Shower-time!" He said happily as he pushed the teen into the bathroom.   
“H-hey! W-wait!” Damien said nervously. “B-b-but-”

Kane silenced him with a kiss.   
"You know I'd never hurt you." He said softly as he parted from the boy to undress.   
"Strip, yeah?" Damien bit his lip as they parted. He was always embarrassed about being nude in front of others, and this was no different. He simply nodded, as he slowly started to undress.   
“So embarrassing.” he murmured, his back to Kane, and his face a deep crimson.

The blond laughed as he slid his arms around the teen's waist, kissing his shoulder.   
"You're beautiful, Damien, there's nothing embarrassing about that." Damien simply nodded. Then shook his head.   
“Easy for you to say! You're a pervert, you'd probably enjoy being naked in the middle of town.” the younger said flatly.

Kane laughed.   
"You know what, no matter how perverted I am, you're the only one I want to be naked with." He said as he placed a trail of kisses up the teen's shoulder. Damien just rolled his eyes.   
“Let's just get it over with.” he answered, a smirk on his face, as he pushed Kane into the shower booth.

The blond smirked as he turned the water on.   
"Just look at you, babe!" He said happily. "I can't believe you're not a model or anything. You're gorgeous!" Damien blushed at the remark.   
“Shut up...” he said flatly. “You're embarrassing me.” he murmured. He grabbed the body wash and a face cloth and started scrubbing himself clean. Not really registering Kane staring at him. Not that he needed to. He kinda figured he would. He just tried to ignore it to keep himself from blushing.

"Give me that." Kane demanded as he took the cloth from his boyfriend before slowly cleaning all of that lovely skin. "This feels better, no?" He asked with a smile. Damien grimaced as Kane snatched the cloth from him, but nodded as the blond started scrubbing his back. The blond let his free hand join the cloth as he cleaned the teen's skin, smiling. "Relax a little, love, I won't do anything you don't want me to."

The younger nodded, taking Kane's advice, and just relaxing. The warm water, and the cloth and Kane's hands against his back...felt nice. He closed his eyes inhaling a deep breath, feeling rather relaxed.

Kane moved closer to Damien and slid his arms around the teen's shoulders.   
"Can I hold you like this?" he asked as he absently petted the teen's shoulder. He was so relaxed at this point, he couldn't really care, and just nodded.   
“This is...nice.” he said softly.

"Yeah." The blond said with a smile. "It is." Suddenly, Damien turned around in Kane's arms, and looked into his eyes.   
“Kane...when you said....that you loved me...did you mean it?” he asked a little nervously. “Or...was it just the heat of the moment?”

The blond smiled softly as he kissed the boy.   
"I do love you, Damien, why would I say that? I've slept with people before, and I haven't told any of them that I love them. I'm no liar." Damien smiled.   
“I'm glad...” he said softly, taking the blond's lips in a passionate kiss. He parted from him, hugging him tightly. “Because...I truly love you...” he added. “I haven't loved anyone since Jeremy, and I didn't even love him as much as I love you.”

Kane moaned as he lent against the tile wall, drawing the teen closer as they kissed.   
"I'm honored, my baby." He murmured as he slid his hands up the teen's back, taking in the wet, warm skin. Damien moaned softly as the contact. He kissed the taller again. He trailed from his lips, down across his jaw, to his neck, gently sucking up a mark, his body pressed against Kane's, loving the contact, the warmth...loving him.

"Ah, shit, Damien," Kane groaned as he tugged the boy closer. "If you keep doing that, you'll make me hard." He pointed out as he ran his hands along every piece of skin he could find.   
“S-sorry.” he said softly, with an abashed smile. He parted from Kane, grabbing the shampoo and started cleaning his hair. “Thanks a lot! It's all sticky because of you and your stupid milk.” he complained.

The blond laughed as his fingers joined the boy's, massaging the teen's scalp.   
"Well, I know you wouldn't have agreed otherwise, would you?" Damien grimaced.   
“Probably not.” he answered. “You know how shy I am....” he said softly. “But pouring milk on me? That was just mean!” he said pretending to pout.

Kane smirked as he nuzzled into the boy's neck.   
"It was either that or your father's coffee. I made my choice." He stated as he slid his hand over the teen's stomach. Damien laughed.   
“Good thing you chose the milk then. Dad would've killed you!” he pointed out, a grin on his face as he stole a kiss. He started rinsing his hair, making sure to get it all out. “So, you want to come with me and Davis when he takes me driving later?” he asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

The blond smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you asked me!" He squealed as he let his hand ghost over the teen's ass. The younger yelped at the contact.   
“H-h-hey!” he said defensively, turning around to face Kane. “Pervert! You can't keep your hands to yourself for 5 minutes, can you?” he asked, a sour expression on his face. He sighed, and crossed his arms. “Sometimes I hate that I love you. 'Coz sometimes I just feel like beating you senseless.” he added, a smirk on his face.

"Aww, but you have such a nice ass, Damien!" Kane complained. "I love your butt." He pouted before he smirked. "And you be careful, I might just like it." Damien couldn't help but laugh.   
“Pervert. I bet you would.” he answered, playfully punching the blond in the arm, as he stepped out of the shower and started drying off.

The blond smiled as he turned off the shower before wrapping himself up in a towel.   
"You know," he murmured as he moved up behind the ravenette. "One day, I'm going to have your ass, and that day will be special because it'll be the day you trust me completely."

Damien blushed at the comment, even recalling his conversation with his brother last night.   
“I...” he started. He paused for a minute, and turned around to face Kane. “I..have to be...honest with you.” he said softly. “I...that day...might be far off...It might not come at all.” he admitted. “I don't know...if I'll ever be ready.” he added. “N-not that I don't trust you, it's just...” he quickly added, so as not to offend Kane.

He looked away, unable to meet the others' eyes, recalling the memories. He didn't cry. He was past that now, thanks to Kane.   
“I'm sorry.” Kane drew the boy into his arms, hugging him possessively.   
"I'm aware of that." He said with a smile as he kissed the teen's cheek. "And I'm ready to wait, no matter how long it'll take." Damien smiled, hugging the elder tightly.   
“And that's why I trust you.” he said softly. He parted, wrapping the towel around his waist, and heading to his room. “C'mon, lets hurry and get dressed! I wanna drive!” he said eagerly, a bright smile on his face.

The blond laughed as he followed the teen. He truly didn't care if he never got to make love to the boy, but he was more than satisfied just being by his side and keeping him happy.   
"Just don't kill us!" The younger laughed as he entered the room, grabbing some clothes and dressing in his usual attire.   
“Aw, c'mon! I'm not that bad! Even Davis said I was pretty good last time!” he pointed out. He headed out of the room, excitement obvious as he headed downstairs. 


	15. Chapter 15

“Ready to take me driving?” he asked eagerly, jumping up on Davis' back, a bright smile on his face. “Kane wants to come too.” he added. “That's not a problem, is it?” he asked, kissing his brother's cheek, then resting his head on his shoulder.

Davis let out a shocked yelp as the boy attached himself to the brunette's back.   
"Nah it's fine." Davis said as he shook his head, too used to his brother's ways by now to get angry. Damien chuckled a bit as he jumped off his brother's back.   
“Um, sorry. Just a bit excited.” he said smoothly, flashing his brother a smile.

His father came out of the bedroom, sitting down at the kitchen table.   
“Just don't hit anything. I want both of my sons to come back intact.” Mike teased.   
“Why is everyone against me today?” Damien answered, pretending to pout.

"Because we all suck?" Kane suggested as he made his way into the room, having somewhat of a hard time following the kid's pace. Damien just laughed, as he grabbed the keys for the Cadillac of the wall, tugging the two of them with him eagerly. He jumped into the car and started it up, satisfied to just be able to drive.

The blond rolled his eyes before he grabbed Davis' wrist and tugged him along out to the car, pushing him into the passenger's seat before diving into the back.   
“Alright! Let's go!” he said cheerily, pulling out of the driveway.  
He drove around town a bit, stopping at the Blue Moon Cafe and treating them all to ice cream. He drove a little bit more, and on occasion, Davis would play back seat driver. Damien didn't mind, really. He was driving, and that was enough to keep him happy for the whole day.

As they drove by a flower shop, he smiled brightly and stopped.   
“I'll be right out.” he simply said. He came back out several minutes later with a bouquet of white roses. “Sorry, I had to find just the right ones.” he said with a nod.

Davis looked at his brother with a face of amusement.   
"And who the hell are those for?" He asked as he carefully touched the petals of the flowers, enjoying their silken feeling. Damien's smile faltered a bit.   
“Well....” he began. He knew it was a touchy subject for Davis. “They're for....mom.”

Kane watched as the brunette's face drained of color.   
"You're not planning on going there, are you, Damien?" He asked quietly, but Kane interrupted him before he could say anything else. "I think it's a wonderful idea!" He stated as he gave the ravenette a bright smile. "It's a cute gesture."

Damien's smile completely faded, not really hearing Kane.   
“I want to....see her...” he said softly. “I'm sorry, I can take you home if you want. Kane's qualified to drive with me.” he said again. “I'm sorry. I really am I just....want to see her.” He bit his lip and looked out the window. “I'm sorry if I upset you. R-really, I am.”

Davis chewed at his lip a little before he turned his head away from his brother.   
"Just drive, Damien." He mumbled as he lent his chin in his hand. Damien sighed deeply, his day ruined. By who? None other than himself. He hated making his brother upset. Which he'd managed to do with amazing success.

He drove towards the graveyard, neither of them saying a word for the rest of the drive.   
“He's pissed at me.” he said softly to Kane, as they made their way towards his grave. “I...should have known better. I'm his brother!” he said, feeling completely upset with himself.

Kane slid his hand into the ravenette's.   
"He's not pissed, he's just sad... You know that he never really mourned your mom, he misses her too much and can't face that she's gone." He murmured before kissing the teen's fingers.

Damien simply nodded. He knelt before his mother's garvestone, and smiled, placing the flowers before it. He gently ran his fingers across the smooth, polished stone.   
“Hi mom.” he said softly. He always spoke to her, every time he came here. He always had the feeling that she was always there, always listening.

“Me and Davis....we're doing good. I hope you're proud of us.” he said softly, staring intently at the headstone. “Dad's doing well too. He's taken good care of me when I was...sad.” he added. “And this is Kane.” he said, his smile brightening. “I love him a lot, and...he loves me. I hope you're watching. I'm...graduating in a month. I wish you could be here to see me.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sitting cross legged in front of her grave. He sat there, in silence for a few minutes.

“I love you. I hope...you're proud of me.” he added, kissing his fingers and touching them to her headstone. He sighed deeply, finally getting to his feet again. Kane smiled as he slid his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him close.   
"Thank you for sharing this with me." He said softly as he placed a kiss on the teen's lips.

Damien smiled, and nodded.   
“Of course. I wanted you to meet her.” he said softly, kissing the blond. “I just wish you could have met her while she was alive.” he said with a sigh. “C'mon, lets get back to the car. Don't want to keep Davis waiting.” he said, flashing a smile. He turned and was surprised to see Davis standing behind them. “Davis...are...you alright?” he asked.

"Yeah." The brunette murmured curtly before he wrapped himself around the ravenette, hugging him tightly without saying anything. Kane gave Damien a worried look as he withdrew a little to give them some space. Damien returned the hug, and smiled.   
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Really.” he said softly.

“If...it makes you feel better...I still have a hard time accepting it too.” he said softly. “It's still hard on me...knowing she's gone. I'm glad you...came to see her though.” he added. “It gets better. Easier.” he promised his older brother.

The elder snorted.   
"Yeah, I'm sure when you've got a boyfriend and everything's just easy and simple." He murmured with a sigh before he straightened up a little. "But, just so you know, I've slept with him too." He said before he made his way back to the car, leaving the blond gaping angrily.   
"That ass!" he hissed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Damien gaped, hurt by his brother's words. He didn't care that Davis had slept with Kane. He was hurt more by the fact that his brother would say something like that to him. Instead of crying, he got angry.   
“Fine! You want to be a jerk, I can be a jerk to!” he yelled, throwing the keys after Davis. “You drive yourself the fuck home!” he hissed, stalking out of the graveyard, and making his way towards home by himself.

"Damien!" Kane shouted as he followed the boy. "I'm really sorry, we were still in college back then and we were just horny, I hadn't even met you back then!" He promised as he grabbed the boy's hand. Damien shook his head, yanking his hand away from Kane's.   
“I don't care about that!” he snapped. “Just leave me alone!” he growled, continuing on his way. When he was far enough from Kane, he let the tears flow from his eyes.

The blond sighed heavily as he just sat down where he stood.   
"See what a crappy life I have-" He read on the tombstone. "Patric Johnson who died in 1998?"

Damien got home several minutes later. The car was already in the driveway. He dried his eyes before heading inside.   
“Damien, is that you?” Mike called. “Yeah.” Damien answered. He glanced over at Davis, who was sitting on the couch, obviously ignoring him.

“You two got into a fight, didn't you?” Mike asked with a sigh. Damien bit his lip and nodded.   
“We went to see mom...it...was my fault.” he said softly. Mike sighed deeply, bringing his son into a tight embrace.   
“It's alright. He'll come around. You know how hard losing his mother was on him.” he said quietly, so Davis wouldn't hear. Even though he was sure the brunette was ignoring them.

“Yeah...” Damien said softly. “He's pissed at me and it's all my fault.” he said softly. “I'm going upstairs.” he added, heading up to his room without another word. Mike sighed deeply.

“That was unfair to your brother, Davis.” Mike simply said.

Davis sighed heavily as he drew his knees to his chin.   
"He knows how hard it is for me, dad! He knows... He's all happy with Kane and every thing's perfect for them, but I... I don't know, leave me the fuck alone." He muttered as he buried his face in his knees. Mike sighed deeply and nodded.   
“Alright, but promise me you'll at least talk to him? You know he doesn't do these things on purpose, he just-” Mike stopped for a minute. “Just talk to him, please. That's all I ask. Nothing more.” he said. Without another word, he left the room.

The brunette swallowed but he didn't move.   
"I just fuck up everything." he muttered as he wrapped his arms around his head in an attempt of trying to stop existing. It wasn't like he'd meant to tell Damien what he had but he just hated the way they were all so god damned happy.

Damien came downstairs when Kane didn't come home. He glanced back at Davis. He bit his lip. He shook his head. He didn't care if Davis would get angry. He walked over to his big brother, and hugged him tightly without a word, and headed out the door. "H-Hey, Damien!" Davis yelled as the boy left him. "Don't go, please? I'm so sorry!" He cried as he threw himself around his brother's neck, hugging him near crushingly tight.

Damien returned the hug, drying his eyes with his sleeve.   
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you! Really! Please...forgive me please?” he begged softly. “I just....wanted to see her. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!” he repeated again. The brunette squeezed the teen tighter. "And I'm sorry I slept with your boyfriend! I feel like such a slut..." He whispered, sniffling. "I'm not even gay! I-I just wanted to see what it was like!"

Damien shook his head.   
“Don't...worry about that.” he said with a soft smile. “It was long ago. Besides, It's not like I'd judge you anyway.” he simply said. “You didn't judge me when I told you I was gay, so....we'll call it even.” he said with a nod. “But...I'm worried about Kane. He hasn't come home yet.” he admitted.

The brunette dried his nose on the arm of his shirt.   
"He's probably sitting around that graveyard talking to dead people thinking you're still pissed at him." He murmured as he cleared his throat. "He's weird like that." Damien bit his lip, looking to the floor.   
“That's...my fault.” he said softly. He grabbed the keys off the wall, and headed out the door.

“Still....I need to at least apologize to him.” he said again. The brunette nodded as he followed his brother. "you know you can't drive without someone with you." He explained with half a smile. Damien smiled, and shrugged.   
“I uh....guess I forgot.” he answered, getting into the car.   
“I...don't like it when we fight.” he admitted. “I am sorry. I knew how much it upset you, and....I did it anyway. I was being selfish, I guess.”

The brunette shrugged as he got into the car.   
"You know you don't have to apologize..." He murmured as he made it comfortable for himself in the seat. "Let's go and find your idiot boyfriend." Damien laughed.   
“Yeah, he can be a bit of an idiot can't he?” he asked with a smirk, as he pulled out of the driveway.

Sure enough, there was Kane. Sitting in the graveyard by himself. Damien stopped the car and hopped out, making his way over to Kane.   
“I'm sorry.” he said immediately, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “I didn't mean to snap at you.” he added. “I was worried about you y'know.”

The blond looked up when he heard his boyfriend's voice. "Hi babe!" He said with a bright smile. "Meet my new friend, Patric Johnson!" He said, motioning for the grave. "Yup, he's gone crazy." Davis stated as he came up behind his brother. Damien laughed. “Well, if you'd rather hang out with a dead guy than me...” Damien said teasingly, making his way back to the car without Kane, a smirk on his face. “It's alright. I always have Davis to hang out with. Really, you stay here and chat with your dead friend.” Damien stopped for a second, letting out a laugh. “But if he answers back, I'm checking you in!”

Kane groaned.   
"Oh come on, be polite and get your ass back here and introduce yourself!" He demanded with a smirk. "He's been keeping me company since you ditched me here!" Damien rolled his eyes.   
“Hiya dead guy. I'm Damien!” he said cheerily. “Oh, what's that? Yeah he is, isn't he.” Damien said. He looked over at Kane.  
“He says you're a bit of an idiot.” he teased. He grabbed the blond by the arm, and dragged him to the car. “Now lets go home, 'kay? We can go to bed, and cuddle, and I can make it up to you for being an asshole earlier!” he said cheerily. “and don't worry, I'm not upset about you sleeping with my brother. Really. It was a long time ago, so...no big deal, yeah?” he asked, a smile on his face.

Kane let out a relieved sigh as he scooped the boy up in his arms, spinning him around.   
"Thank you, babe." he murmured as he placed a kiss on the teen's lips. "And yeah, cuddling sounds fucking nice." Damien smiled, stealing a kiss, and tossing the keys to Davis.   
“Don't worry, we'll behave!” Damien promised with a nod. “Besides, you know we wont do what you think we'll do.” he said smoothly, giving his brother a meaningful look.

The brunette nodded submissively as he got in behind the wheel. Kane smiled as he politely helped his boyfriend into the car before he got in as well and cuddled up against the teen.   
“So, you slept with my brother, huh? I'll admit, I'm a bit curious as to exactly 'why, when, and how'.” he said with a teasing grin. “But, I guess for Davis' sake, I'll let it pass.” He said, nuzzling into the blond's throat.

The blond smiled.   
"Well, I guess I'll tell you later, when he's not around. You have the right to know." he said with a shrugged as he shivered. "Oh I love when you do that." He murmured absently as he ran his fingers through the other's hair.  
Damien smiled.   
“You’re so warm. That's why.” he said softly. “But only if you have Davis' permission. It was between you and him, so honestly? I don't have a right to know.” he pointed out. “If Davis doesn't want it, then I don't either.” he said with a nod. “Besides, I don't need to know. All I need to know is that you're here, and you're with me, and that you love me.” he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Davis smiled.   
"That's cute, but I don't mind... It was a very useful experience, you know. Helped me understand you better." He said with a blush that made Kane laugh.   
"Yeah, he's a cutie alright." Damien smiled, cuddling against Kane, making himself more comfortable. “Alright.” he said. He kissed Kane's lips, and rested his head against his shoulder.

The blond smiled as he hugged the teen tightly, laying down on his back.   
"Rest, babe, it's been a long day."


	16. Chapter 16

“Only a week left 'till the seniors get out for the year.” Damien said excitedly. “They're letting us out a week earlier than the rest of the school.” he explained to Kane, his arms wrapped around the other's neck. “You'll be there when I graduate, right?” the younger asked with bright eyes and a smile.

The blond smiled widely as he wrapped his arms tightly around the teen's waist.   
"Of course I will!" He stated happily, placing a kiss on those beautiful lips. Damien smiled, kissing his boyfriend again.   
“Good, I'm glad, because it would suck if you weren't there!” he said happily. He started for the door, tugging Kane with him. He closed it, so no one could hear in on their conversation.

“There is something that's kind of bothering me though.” he admitted. Kane arched a brow as he lent back against the door, his eyes crossed over his chest.   
"Yeah? You want me to kick some ass or kick less ass?" He asked innocently as he grinned. "Seriously though, what's on your mind?” Damien laughed.   
“No, nothing like that.” he said. “Actually, it's about Davis...” he said, more softly. “He acts happy and all, but...being his brother, I can see he's not.” He added. “Maybe you can talk to him? Find out what's wrong? I'd do it myself, except I don't like to pry. That's why I'm asking you, 'coz you're good at it.”

The blond smiled as he drew the teen into his arms.  
"He doesn't know how to act, baby. He's used to taking care of you, but now when you're better and can be on your own, or with me, he feels useless and doesn't know what to do. Logic." He gave the teen a wink before he placed a kiss on that adorable forehead. "Don't think we don't talk, Davis and I, just because we're dating. He and I are still friends.”

Damien nodded. “I guess....I just...feel bad because the both of us are so happy and he's..well, not.” he replied. Kane shrugged. "He just needs to find himself a nice piece of lady and he'll be happy again."

Damien just laughed. “Yeah, I'm sure. I wish there was something I could do though.” he said softly. He smiled brightly, kissing Kane on the lips.   
“I have an idea! I know what will cheer him up! A day with his little brother!” he said cheerily. “You don't mind, do you?” he asked, biting his lip nervously. “I know it wont make him feel completely better, but it'll help a lot, I'm sure!” he explained.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Is that your answer to everything?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed.   
"Oh, goodie, he lost a leg, I know what'll put it back on! A day with his little beloved brother." Damien's expression soured.   
“Well, it's better than nothing! Besides, it always cheers him up! I would know, I'm his brother.” he replied. “Fine, I'll just ignore him, and leave him to suffer.” he said dramatically, rolling his eyes.

Kane sighed. "You're always so over-dramatic." He muttered with a heavy sigh as he released himself from the teen and flopped down on the bed.   
"I guess I'll be stuck here for another four hours reading again." Damien huffed in annoyance.   
“Well it it's a crime to care about your brother...” he said flatly, making his way out of the room without another word.

When he saw his brother in the stairs, Davis smiled.   
"Hi there, what are you doing down here so early? I thought you said you were going to spend the day with Kane." Damien crossed his arms. “No, he's being an inconsiderate jerk.” Damien said flatly. He shook his head and smiled. “So how about spending the day with me instead?” He asked excitedly.

The brunette looked at the boy, a little stunned. "You two just made up, I thought you were going to spend the day in bed making out but... Alright, I'd like to." He said with a smile. The younger blushed at his brother's comment.  
“N-no...not exactly.” he said softly. “But anyway, whatever you wanna do, I don't mind doing. How about it?” he asked cheerily.

Davis shrugged. "Yeah, sure, sounds nice, but you know.... You shouldn't be with me just because you pity me." He murmured as he blushed, feeling a little ashamed over the fact that Damien, and probably Kane too, felt sorry for him.

“Uh...w-what gives you that idea? I...uh...just want to spend time with my big brother, that's all!” Damien said, trying to sound as casual as possible, and probably failing miserably. “Really, that's all! I spend more than enough time with Kane, so....a little time with my big brother is always welcome too.” he added, figuring it would help his case. _Probably not._

The brunette gave him a meaningful look.   
"Listen, I can take care of myself you know. You don't need to watch my ass." Damien sighed deeply, and hugged his brother tight.   
“I know, it's just...I don't like knowing you're so unhappy.” he said smoothly. He parted from his brother, looking up into his eyes.   
“That's er...kinda what Kane and I argued about. I just thought...maybe some time between just the two of us might help. Even just a little.” He added. “I'm sorry if I offended you. Really.”

The brunette laughed as he hugged the teen again.   
"Listen, I'm not unhappy. I was, but I'm okay now. Really. I have... Uh, applied to re-take that last year of college I missed." He said with a smile. "I'm going to study again." Damien's face was lit up by a bright smile. “That's great! I'm glad for you!” he exclaimed, hugging his brother tight. He felt compelled to ask, considering what Kane told him about Davis' decision to drop out to begin with. Then decided against it.

“Well, still, if you wanna spend time with your oh so innocent, oh so lovable little brother, just say so.” he said with a wink and a grin before heading back up stairs. Davis smiled.   
"You know I will! He might be your boyfriend but you'll always belong to me in first hand." He called, giving the boy a teasing wink.

Damien slid into bed beside Kane, wrapping his arm around the other's waist.   
“I'm sorry.” he said softly, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.   
“You're not angry now, are you?” he asked. “I just don't like seeing my brother upset is all. I just wanted to help. I didn't mean to upset you.” he added.

The blond shrugged as he laid his arm around the other's shoulders.   
"I know, Damien, but you're letting it get out of hand." He murmured, placing a kiss on the teen's hair. Damien sighed. “I guess. I just care a lot. He's always been there for me. Whenever I was upset. When mom died...and...for the last two years.” he said softly. “Maybe I'm just trying too hard?” he asked, looking up into the blond's eyes.   
“Anyway, Davis says he's feeling better.” he said, biting his lip.

Kane smiled. "Isn't that what I said? Uncurl and relax a little now, won't you? You two have run around each other enough, don't you think?" Damien smiled, cuddling up against Kane. “Yeah, I guess.” was his simple reply.

“So? Any plans for today?” he asked. "As a matter of fact, yes." Kane said as he pushed the teen down in the bed, moving up over him.   
"I'm going to kiss you and cuddle you and that's about it." he said with a smirk and a wink. "Like my plan?"

Damien smiled, looking at Kane through half lidded eyes.   
“Sounds good to me.” he answered, bringing the other's head down for a deep, passionate kiss. The blond hummed into the other's mouth as he urged the teen to spread his legs so Kane could lie between them as he played with the other's tongue. Damien moaned into the kiss.   
“W-what are you doing?” he asked, sitting up, drawing his legs up against his chest.   
"Hey, baby, don't worry, it'll feel better, that's all." He said as he grazed his thumb over the teen's ankle. "Come on, come here."

Damien shook his head.   
“Kane...you know I...can't.” he said softly, looking down at his knees. The blond let out an ironical laugh.   
"You know, I thought things would change when you let me blow you, but apparently not." He sighed. "I'm not going to touch you, okay? I just want to be closer to you. Besides, we're both fully dressed."

Damien blushed deeply, but nodded..   
“I'm...sorry.” he said softly, looking away from the other. He let his legs relax against the bed again, but he just couldn't meet the other's eyes. Kane sighed heavily.   
"You know what, screw this. It's obvious you don't want to be intimate with me..." He murmured as he sat back on his knees and drew a hand through his hair. "Let's watch a movie or something instead..."

Damien immediately rose from the bed. “I'm sorry, okay?! I'm not ready for...just forget it, you obviously don't care.” Damien breathed. He turned and headed for the door. _Maybe I took that the wrong way...but still, he could have been more polite about it!_

Kane grabbed the teen's hand before Damien could run away. "Babe, I'm frustrated and I'm horny, okay? I'm not used to walking on eggshells around a guy who's been sexually abused. I want you, and I want you to know it, but I don't know how to hide it when you need it. And fuck, I want to be intimate with you, even without sex." He murmured as he tugged the boy to his chest, hugging him tight.

Damien sighed shakily, wrapping his arms around Kane.   
“I'm sorry. Really. I'm just...” he bit his lip, choosing his words carefully. “Nevermind. We're...two completely different people. Maybe....” Kane exhaled slowly as he hugged the teen closer. "God if only I wish what I should do." He murmured as he kissed the boy's cheek. "I want to make love to you and treasure you forever."

Damien nodded. “I'm sorry.” he said softly. He sighed deeply and sat on the bed.   
“Guess I ruined everything.” he murmured. Kane smiled as he knelt before the boy, taking his hands and kissing his fingers.   
"Don't worry, Damien, I'll make everything perfect."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Damien came home from school for the last time this year, a big grin on his face.   
“Yeah! Finally out!” he cheered, tossing his bag into the living room. “Well, someone's rather excited.” Mike said, offering his son a warm smile. “Yeah! I am!” he said excitedly, hugging his father. “Well, that's good. Me and Davis are headed out. We have business to attend to in town. You two behave, alright?” his father said with a smile, and a wink.

As he walked for the door, he stopped, and slipped his son a condom. Damien blushed deeply.   
“Just in case you two...er...y'know.” he said blushing deeply.   
“D-dad!” Damien punched his father in the arm. Mike just flashed his son a smile.   
“See you later I guess.” He said, heading out the door.

Damien headed for the stairs.   
“Kane, I'm back!” he called. No answer. He started up the stairs. “Kane?” he called again. Again, no answer. He opened the door to his room, and his jaw just dropped. The blond was sprawled out on the bed, dressed in his black briefs only. The room was dark, enlightened by candles. Rose petals laid on the floor, creating a path from the door to the bed.   
"Welcome back, babe."  
“W-what....is all this?” he asked, slowly making his way to the bed, a bit shocked, if not impressed by the effort Kane had gone through. “Kane?” The blond smiled brightly.   
"This? Is my attempt of perfection." He said, then his smile faltered. "Don't you like it?"

Damien was at a loss for words. He could only nod. “S-sorry if...I came off as...unimpressed?” he asked, for lack of a better word. “I do... really...but...why? D-don't get me wrong, I...like it...” he said, starting to ramble, his usual nervous habit. The blond smiled as he rose and wrapped his arms around Damien, kissing his neck.   
"To make you mine. Finally. Only mine.”

Damien moaned softly, then his eyes widened.   
“Y-you mean...?” He shook his head a bit. “B-but I...I d-don't...know...” he said softly, accidentally dropping the condom in his hand to the floor. He blushed deeply, as he tried to snatch it up before Kane noticed. “God my dad is so embarrassing.” he muttered.

Kane laughed as he took the condom out of his boyfriend's hand, tossing it onto the nightstand.   
"Trust me, Damien, I won't hurt you." he said as he hugged the ravenette close. "I want to bring you pleasure, not pain."

Damien's face turned as red as a tomato. He simply nodded.   
“I...trust you.” he said softly, placing a kiss to the other's lips. He remained motionless for a minute biting his lip, obviously quite shy and embarrassed. The blond smiled as he tugged the teen's shirt over his head.   
"Don't be embarrassed." He pleaded as he stole another kiss.

The younger simply nodded.   
“I'll....try. It's just...who I am I guess.” he replied, his tone soft, and a bit nervous.   
“B-but I've never...I'm mean....not including...I don't...” Kane silenced the boy by claiming his lips again.   
"I'm honored to be your first, Damien." He said as he slid his hand down the other's spine, smiling as he took in the feeling of that soft, warm skin.

Damien returned the kiss. He was still a little unsure...but Kane...would never hurt him. So what was wrong with him? "Come." Kane murmured as he tugged the boy with him towards the bed before gently laying Damien down on it. "Relax." The ravenette simply nodded. He took a deep breath, and relaxed against the bed, just letting Kane take control. Just letting things happen...

The blond spread the teen's legs, like he had done once before, covering the ravenette's mouth with his own as he moved up the teen's body. Damien moaned into the kiss, his hands running aimlessly through the other's hair, and across his back, taking in his scent and warmth. His skin felt good under his touch. So warm...He parted from the blond, looking up into his eyes. He hesitated for a moment.   
“Kane...” he began. He paused, closing his eyes, and kissing him again. “I'm...yours....” he whispered.

The blond shuddered when he heard those words.   
"Yeah, baby." He murmured softly as he cupped the teen's neck, kissing him deeply as he played with Damien's nipples. Damien moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the blond. As Kane kissed him, he returned the kiss, tugging Kane closer, their bodies pressing together. “I love you.” he said softly.

The blond groaned as he rubbed up against the other male, grinding their hips together.   
"Oh yeah, babe, love you too." He bent down and placed a trail of kisses along that fine neck. Damien bit his lip, strangling another moan. “I'm yours...completely.” he repeated, his tone soft, as he let out another soft moan.

Kane smiled as he ghosted his hand over the enclosure of the teen's pants.   
"Soon, love." He murmured as he licked at the other's lips. Damien took this opportunity to capture the blond's lips, in a deep kiss, moaning softly into it, running his hands across Kane's back, loving the feel of his skin and warmth. He blushed as he felt himself growing hard, and prayed like hell Kane wouldn't notice.

The blond laughed as he discreetly opened the other's pants before tugging them off Damien and tossing them onto the floor.   
"You're beautiful like this, you know. Hard, blushing, nearly panting. Absolutely gorgeous." He murmured as he lent down and sealed his lips around Damien's nipple, playing his tongue over it as he pinched its twin.

Damien gasped, clutching the fabric of the blanket.   
“S-stop teasing me like that!” he breathed, screwing his eyes shut. He wanted to say something, but his voice was stolen away, his thoughts obliterated. Kane smirked.   
"But it's so funny." He stated as he licked at the erect nub before giving the other the same treatment. "Your nipples are sensitive."

Damien didn't answer. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. He managed a deep breath, hitched by another moan, then finally managed to ask “W-what...are you going to do?” _As if you'd don't know....Geez._  
"I'm making you hot and willing." Kane stated as he trailed his tongue down the boy's stomach, letting it dip into that cute little bellybutton before moving lower. He placed a kiss on the teen's erection through the fabric of his underwear before he slowly took them off.

Damien blushed even deeper as he was exposed, but this time, he remained silent. He bit his lip, stifling a moan. Building up at least some courage, he managed to say “j-just do...anything! Please, you're killing me!”

Kane grinned as he surveyed Damien. The boy was blushing deeply, hardly daring to look at him, and his legs were drawing up in half an attempt to shield himself. He spread Damien's legs again and guided the ravenette's hand down to his own cock, urging him to jerk himself off. "I want to watch." He purred as he kissed the teen's knee.

“Y-you...that's...not fair.” he said, pretending to pout, as he did as he was told. It felt good, really. He moaned softly as he continued, his free hand clenched on the blanket. His breathing became hitched, as he started panting.   
“Y-you're...such a...p-pervert.” he breathed. Though he wasn't really one to talk in a position like this, it was all he could manage to say.

The blond laughed as he reached for the lube he'd left in the drawer of the nightstand.   
"Just don't come." He demanded as he returned to his lover and opened the bottle, squeezing out a generous amount over the teen's hand, watching in content as the slick liquid ran down over the ravenette's balls and down the crack of his ass. "Oh," He groaned. "So sexy."  
He slicked one of his fingers up before rubbing it up and down the teen's crease before gently poking at his hole.

Damien ignored Kane's comments to the best of his ability. He bit his lip at the intrusion. He stopped everything, and looked directly at Kane.   
“W-what are you...d-doing?” he asked nervously. "I'm preparing you, Damien. Just relax and it'll feel better. Keep jerking that dick, okay?" He gave the boy a wink as he gently thrust his finger deep into the boy's body, fucking him slowly with that one digit.

Damien bit his lip, but just nodded, trying his best to relax. He kept pumping himself, moaning softly. He bit his lip on occasion, when it hurt, but relaxed rather quickly.   
"You're so tight!" Kane groaned as he added another finger, scissoring the teen carefully. "You're so fucking unbelievable." He murmured as he licked at the most inner part of the youth's thigh. Damien bit his lip, struggling to relax.   
“Ah, fuck, Kane, it hurts!” He cried, immediately sitting up.

The blond made an apologetically sound as he licked at the ravenette's shaft.   
"Just relax, baby, it's just two fingers, you have to relax or this'll never work out." He murmured as he kept playing his tongue over Damien's hardness. The ravenette managed a weak nod. He took a deep breath, and relaxed against the bed.   
“I'm sorry.” he said softly. He finally managed to relax again, just closing his eyes, and taking another deep breath.

Kane smiled as he sealed his lips around the teen's erection.   
"It'll feel better soon." He promised before he grinned.   
"Aren't you forgetting something, babe?" He asked as he gently scraped his teeth along the boy's shaft.

Damien gasped, clutching the blanket in his fists. He managed to look up at Kane.   
“F-forgetting... something?” he asked. The blond laughed as he slid his fingers deep as he pushed his tongue into the slit of the boy's cock.   
"Mhmmm, something very delicate." He said with a wink as he gave Damien's cock a meaningful lick.

Damien groaned in pleasure, turning his head to the side. He blushed deeply, getting the meaning, but remarkably, kept his composure as he started stroking himself again.   
“You pervert.” he muttered. Kane grinned.   
"Oh but I love to see you jerk yourself off, my dear, it's so hot" Damien just rolled his eyes, Kane's teasing seemingly making him forget everything else. “I should push you down the stairs for this.” he murmured, a smirk on his face. The blond laughed.   
"Oh but come on, if you do that, I might sprain my dick!" He complained before he grinned.   
"It is rather hard you know." Damien could only laugh. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned.   
“Well, on the bright side, you wont have to worry about 'fixing yourself' in public anymore.” he teased. “Though I'm fairly sure you probably don't care either way.”

Kane snorted.   
"Oh but one day you'll 'fix' it for me, won't you baby?" He asked innocently as he smirked. Damien just rolled his eyes and shook his head, laying back down again. “You're just too much sometimes, y'know.” he said, chuckling a bit. The blond smirked as he added a third finger, thrusting them deep into the teen's body in an attempt to find that hidden little pleasure-point.

Damien bit his lip, a tear glinting in his eye, but otherwise, he was handling it well. He managed to relax again, taking a deep breath. It still hurt, but the pain was less since he managed to relax himself again. He moaned in pleasure as Kane hit his sweet spot, making it far easier for him to relax.

Kane fondled the boy's prostate for a moment, rubbing his fingers over it and circling over it.   
"You ready?" He asked as he looked up at the boy. Damien nodded slowly.   
“I...guess so.” He said softly. He bit his lip, and took another deep breath.

The blond nodded as he withdrew his fingers. He slicked his erection up with more oil from the vial before lining himself up against the boy's entrance. Suddenly, he felt nervous.   
"Are you ready? Like, _ready_ ready."

Damien bit his lip. He hesitated for a moment. He really loved Kane. More than anything...so why wouldn't he be? He always swore that he'd save himself for the person he loved.   
“Yeah, I'm sure.” he said confidently, a smile on his face. He nodded, and just laid back. He took a deep breath. This was Kane. Not 'them'. Kane loved him. 'They' didn't.  
Kane closed his eyes as he began to push into Damien's body, a moan escaping him. "Aah you're so damned tight." He shuddered as he restrained himself from just impaling the boy on his shaft and fuck him so hard he'd not be able to walk for a week.

Damien bit his lip, struggling to relax.   
“It...h-hurts!” he cried. He sat up and hugged Kane tightly, tears filling his eyes. The pain...it reminded him of 'them' as much as he tried not to remember. It was obvious what he was thinking, just by the pained expression on his face. He tried to relax again, but failed when he tried to force the memories away.

The blond captured his lover's lips as he soothed the youth's back.   
"Relax, baby, it'll feel better soon, I promise. I don't want to hurt you." Damien dried his eyes and nodded weakly. He bit his lip, closing his eyes, and trying to relax. He forced the memories away at last, with some effort.   
“I'm...okay...” he said softly, taking another deep breath.

Kane drew out of the boy before he laid down on his back, tugging Damien on top of him before pushing the head of his dick into the ravenette again.   
"That's right, nice and slow." He murmured as he petted the boy's stomach. Damien nodded, sucking his lip between his teeth. He started to move, slow at first. He winced in pain, but over time, it started to get better.

He moaned softly as the pain faded. It felt....well, he couldn't really put words on it. He kept moving. Moving faster, and harder, panting heavily, his chest heaving.

Kane moaned as he pushed deeper into the boy with every movement of the teen's hips until he was completely buried inside the boy. He grasped the youth's hips and forced him to stop.   
"I'm inside you." He breathed as he let his hands rest on Damien's hips. "Can you feel me inside you?" Damien blushed a bit, but nodded.   
“Yeah.” he said softly. “It feels....I...don't know...” he added, blushing a bit more.

Kane moaned as his hips snapped up, driving his cock deep into Damien's body.   
"God you're tight! I don't think I'll last very long, I'm sorry." Damien let out a loud moan, as he started to move again.   
“N-no...worries. I don't...think I can...last much longer either.” he breathed, a slight smirk on his face, his chest heaving.

“So...close...” he breathed, biting his lip. Kane grunted as he gripped the teen's hips firmly, impaling the ravenette on his erection harder, making Kane groan.   
"Gonna make you cum without touching your dick." He said confidently as he drove himself into Damien again and again.

Damien let out a pleasured cry as Kane kept nailing his sweet spot.   
“I'm...gonna...” he breathed, panting heavily. After a few more thrusts, he reached his orgasm, and collapsed on top of Kane, completely exhausted.

The blond didn't stop when the teen fell against his chest, limb, but he kept fucking the boy until he got his released, moaning as he emptied his seed inside the boy.   
"Shit!" He cursed. "I forgot to use the condom..." Damien pulled himself off of Kane, and rolled off of him to lay beside him. He wrapped his arm around the other's waist, and smiled.   
“Accidents...happen....I guess.” he managed to say, still panting. After a few minutes, his breath caught up with him again. He tilted Kane's head to the side, to be able to kiss him.

As he parted, he smiled again, cuddling close to Kane.   
“I love you so much.” he said softly, nuzzling against the other's body, taking in his warmth and his scent. Kane sighed as he hugged Damien close.   
"Baby, I came inside, if I've got something, I might've transferred it onto you. Damn I'm so stupid!" He scolded.

Damien shrugged. “All I care about, is that we're together. That we love each other.” he said softly, kissing his lover again. “Nothing else matters to me.” he reassured him. Kane sighed but hugged the teen closer.   
"You're too forgiving." He murmured as he petted the teen's hair. "Such a fool." Damien just shrugged. “Maybe, but now I'm your fool.” he replied, a smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Damien stood as his name was called, wearing his cap and gown, a smile on his face. He waved to his family, and to Kane, as he got up to the front and accepted his diploma. The ceremony continued for another hour, as they passed out scholarships, five of which were awarded to Damien. Finally, as the ceremony drew to a close, the entire auditorium was filled with the roars of the friends, family, and of the senior class alike.  
"Congratulations, son. Your mother would be proud." Mike said with a prideful grin, patting Damien on the back.  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks." he said, hugging his father, then Davis, then Kane.  
"And as for you." Damien began, a grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

Kane smiled brightly and brushed a streak of the black, beautiful hair behind his lover's ear before kissing him tenderly.   
"I'm so proud of you, Damien,"  
Damien returned the kiss, a smile on his face. It had been so long since he was this happy. Or being happy in general.  
"Alright boys, let's get going. I've got a surprise for you, Damien." Mike said smoothly, leading him out to the car.

They arrived at the Blue Moon Café, where people were awaiting entrance.  
"Wow, they must be busy today." Damien said to himself. Mike grinned.   
"Not at all. They're waiting for you." Mike responded.  
"Wait, what?! For me?!" Damien asked, wide-eyed.  
"Yep. Your uncle owns a café. I haven't spoken to him in years. So I called him the other day to call in a favor. As fortune would have it, he happens to own the Blue Moon Café. So he had the place reserved for you, friends and family, just for today."  
Damien's eyes lit up, as he hugged his father.  
"Aw yeah, this is perfect!" he chortled, a huge smile on his face as he hopped out of the car. He threw off his cap and gown, and headed for the café proudly.  
   
"Seems like he really appreciates it," Davis said with a bright smile and Kane nodded, watching the youth's cute little ass move as he tried to keep up with his dad. "True. I'm glad it's over though. School, I mean. The last few months was really tough on him."   
"Yeah, but at least now we can all look forwards. I wonder what he'll decide to work with, if he doesn't decide to keep studying."  
As soon as Damien entered the café, they started letting everyone inside.  
"Uncle Brad! It's good to see you!" Damien called, hugging the man. Brad towered over Damien, standing at least seven feet tall, with short, dark hair.  
"Damien. Congratulations!" he said, hugging his nephew.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Big Friendly Giant himself." Mike joked.  
"Ha, nice to see you too shorty."  
Davis grinned as he snuck past his dad to hug his uncle, trying not to seem too excited as he hugged the man.   
"Long time no see. Where have you been, under a rock?"  
Brad laughed, hugging Davis.  
"Not exactly. I've been here for years. We just sort of fell out of contact. Happens when you're busy running the busiest café in the state." he said with a grin.  
"Well, anyway, you guys get your asses in here and have some fun. I've got to get back to work. Make sure Vendela doesn't burn the place down. The woman is a good cook, but has the worst attention span sometimes."

As the family talked to each other, Kane left them to find his boyfriend, smiling when he found the ravenette talking to people who probably were his friends and as he approached the youth, Kane's smile grew more predatory. "Hi there, lover," He murmured into Damien's ear as he slid his arms around his love's waist.

"Oh, there you are!" Damien said with a smile, stealing a kiss.  
"Guys, this is-"  
"Kane, yeah." said Gabriel, the blond girl., rolling her eyes.  
"You know each other?" Damien asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah, I gave him a bloody nose once for touching my ass. He INSISTS it was an accident, but I still don't buy it." she answered. Damien just laughed.  
"Wow, never heard of Kane getting his ass kicked before. Nice one Gabriel." Gabriel smiled.  
"Of course." she said haughtily.  
"Now Kane, you behave yourself, and treat Damien right, or I'll-"  
"It's okay, he's taking good care of me." Damien said with a smile.  
"She's been protective of me for years. We've known each other since kindergarten." Damien said.  
"Damn straight! Now where's that prick Frank. I want to break his face."

Kane gave the girl a cold smile. "Gabrielle, dear, anything around and involving your ass was a mistake. I don't do girls,"   
He nuzzled into the youth's neck, licking teasingly at his earlobe while rubbing his stomach. "I do take good care of you. I take really good care of you."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.  
"Still a pig as always." she said flatly.  
"Still, I must admit, you ARE kind of cute." she said, offering him a smirk.  
"Pity. That little 'fling' of ours didn't work out." she added.  
"Fling? You mean you and Kane?"  
"Oh, it was a long time ago. We were like, fourteen and shit, and we dated for a little while. Until he claimed he was gay. I thought he was lying, and then a week later, he grabbed my ass." She responded.  
"Hmmm. I have to admit, that DOES sound like you Kane." Damien said, looking up at him, a grin on his face.  
"I still think he's secretly got the hots for me though." she teased, sticking out her tongue.  
"Any guy would be lucky. Except Kane I guess."  
"Oh, he was lucky. I was way out of his league back then. Pale little blond kid with dorky clothes. But he was really sweet. But then puberty hit."  
Damien just laughed.  
"Really? Kane, sweet?"  
"Oh, once upon a time. Then his balls dropped and he discovered sex." she said flatly, but with some amusement.

The blond grinned proudly as he straightened up, tugging Damien closer. "Yeah, puberty hit and I became sex on two legs. And if I ever had the hots for you, then you should feel bad because that'd mean you looked like a guy!"

Damien laughed, but Gabrielle seemed angry.  
"You know what Kane?!" She growled. Damien bit his lip, hoping they wouldn't fight. There was a silence, then Gabrielle laughed.  
"You're still the biggest kid I know." she finally said in amusement, punching his arm.  
"Anyway, it was nice catching up with you guys. I'm going to go talk with Stephanie for a bit." she said, pecking Damien on the cheek, before heading off.  
"Still the same old Gabrielle after all these years." Damien said, a smirk on his face. He turned around to face Kane.  
"I'll go grab us some drinks, okay? Be right back."

"Alright," Kane agreed as he released his lover and watched him walk away, then he studied the crowd for a moment. He found a few faces he recognized; a few that he had met through Davis, a few that he'd slept with and for a second he was almost surprised at how many guys that Damien knew that he'd slept with. It almost made him laugh.

Damien ordered a couple glasses of root beer. As he turned around, Frank was behind him.  
"Nice party fag boy." Frank sneered.  
"What do you want? You're not even supposed to be here." Damien said flatly.  
"I'm here to kick your ass. I owe your fag boyfriend one, but I think I'll give it to you, instead." he said, making a fist.  
"Fuck off." came Gabrielle's voice. Frank turned to meet a fist in his face. He fell to the ground, crying as he clutched his bloody nose. Several people in the crowd could be heard cheering.  
"God that felt good!" Gabrielle exclaimed, crack her knuckles.  
"Haha! Same as always."  
"Damn right! Nobody messes with my Damien." she replied, a smirk on her face.  
"Now, get back to numb nuts, and tell him I said bye. I'm heading back to good old San Fran." she said, pecking him on the cheek again.  
"Right. Thanks for that." He said again, heading back to Kane.

"Here you are. Two root beers. Heh, they don't have beer at this café, sorry. I doubt they're serve it today anyway.”  
As soon as he heard the commotion, Kane turned around and frowned as he sought Damien out among the faces and he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that his lover was alright. "Damien! What's going on?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Gabrielle kicked Frank's ass. He's on the floor crying like a bitch." Damien said with a grin, handing Kane his drink.  
"Oh, and she says good-bye. Said she's going back to Cali." Damien added.

"Hey Damien! Come here!" Mike called, waving him over.  
"Alright, be right there!" he called back.  
"Sorry about all the interruptions. I'll be right back, okay?" Damien said, a smile on his face as he stol a kiss from his lover.

As Damien headed over to his father, another, brunette boy approached Kane,  
"Kane, well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here." he said, a seductive grin on his face, practically undressing him with his eyes.

Kane blinked while he looked at the boy that couldn't be a day over 17. "Sorry, do I know you?"  
"Ah, how silly of me to assume you'd remember me after all these years. It's Adrian. From ninth grade, remember?" He said again, a smirk on his face.  
"I remember YOU though. Sexy as ever I see." He said smoothly, his expression unchanged as he leaned against Kane.   
"How could I? After all, we only slept together five times was it?" He added, his lips a hair's width from Kane's ear.  
"Dump that kid, and get back with me. You know I'm much better than he is."

Adrian... The name did seem familiar. "Sorry," He said as he pushed the kid away, flashing him a bright smile. "I've slept with a lot of people, I can't remember everyone," And probably, if he didn't remember this kid, chances were that the guy was a poor fuck. "How do you know Damien?"  
Adrian grimaced.  
"Pfft, who cares. He's a loser." he said flatly, grabbing Kane by the arm.  
"Drop him. I'm better than him." He said with a grin. He ground his hips against Kane.  
"In EVERY way." he said with a seductive grin.  
"I know what turns you on. So why not drop the kid, and get together with a real man." Adrian added. Without waiting, he began kissing Kane's neck.  
"You know you want it."

The blond coughed warningly and pushed the boy away again, locking their eyes together and he felt his entire body going cold.   
"Adrian, no. Go," He pointed towards the door, "And get fucked. Damien is the only one I want." He glared at the boy for a moment more before he pushed past him, heading towards Davis and Mike.

"Kane, you can't leave me!" Adrian called. He growled with frustration.  
"I'll tell Damien what you said to me." he said icily, a grin on his face.  
"I'll tell him you said you loved me. Kane. I'll tell him."

Kane stopped and turned around, frowning.   
"I never said that. I never told anyone that except for Damien. I've never loved anyone before. But you know," He said with a smile as he stepped closer to the youth. "It's like they say. I am a little schizo, so you better watch out or you might just find yourself in a mess."

Adrian grinned.  
"Maybe you didn't but when you've spent half your life playing on people's fears and feelings to get what you want it gets easier and easier every time. And I can be quite convincing. Really Kane. He only has to hear it once."   
"Just one kiss. For old time's sake and I won’t ruin his pathetic little life, by telling him his boyfriend is a cheat."  
The blue eyes grew colder and harder, callous as he did his best to keep himself together. "Do you seriously want to die, little runt? I can fix that for you, if your life is so troublesome without me."

Adrian laughed.  
"Go ahead. Give me your best shot. Then I can tell him you're the jealous type, so you beat me up for looking at him funny. I'm a terribly good actor." He said. He paused for a moment, then tears started to slide down his face.  
"I thought he was handsome! Th-that's all! I, I didn't I'm so sorry!" he whimpered.. He laughed, then dried his eyes.  
Kane sighed heavily. He knew anyone would fall for that, he wasn't fucking stupid. "Why are you doing this? I don't want to kiss you, I don't want to be with you, so what do you think you can get out of this?"

"You bailed on me!" Adrian hissed.   
"We had something and you just fucked me and took off." he growled. He grabbed Kane by the collar of the shirt.  
"I loved you" he whispered.  
"And when I told you, you were gone the next day. You used me." he snarled. Tears filled his eyes, though whether he was faking it or not, was hard to tell. Though he was a very good actor.  
"And yet you love this kid? You didn't even know him half as long as you knew me. You have any idea how that hurts?" he added, now playing on Kane's emotions. Or at least attempting to.  
"You just left without word. You fucked me, then left. And I never heard a damn thing. That hurt, y'know?"

Kane shook his head, his face twisting into a grimace of despair.   
"Do you seriously think that I even cared? Hell, I'm as fucked-up and broken as they come, Adrian, loving Damien is selfish, far more selfish than it was to leave you behind. At least I gave you a chance for normalcy, didn't I?"

 _Got him._  
"I see. So I was just just another slut to you? You never" The tears started gliding down his face, as he turned away from Kane.  
 _Just one little push._  
"I guess I fooled myself into believe I was worth anything.

Sighing and rubbing his temples, Kane glanced over at his lover while considering what to do, trying to find a solution. The kid was cute with all that hair and the green eyes but all he could see was the manipulative bastard behind the innocent appearance and he was disgusted by it. "Fine." He finally muttered, "But not now. Not here. That's the only thing I ask of you. Not on his graduation day."

Adrian dried his eyes, making sure to leave his cheeks wet to keep up appearances.  
 _Perfect._  
He turned and nodded, a fake smile on his face.  
"Of course." he said. He grabbed Kane's hand, and led him out back.

Damien glanced over at the pair, and quirked an eyebrow. He was a little suspicious of the two of them, alone and together, his instincts told him to follow. Yet, he trusted Kane, so he brushed it off and turned back to the conversation with his father and uncle.

The air outside seemed colder than it had a few minutes ago, and as soon as they came to a stop at the alley behind the café he released himself from the boy and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he did.  
"It's just a single kiss;." Adrian said, barely able to hold back a grin.  
"I won’t tell him, if that's what you're worried about. I promise." he added, slowly leaning forward.

Damien glanced back towards the direction Kane and the other boy had gone. He bit his lip and twitched a bit, growing a little uneasy.  
 _Kane won’t do anything. I know he won’t. So I don't have anything to worry about right?_

Kane shuddered, closing his eyes tightly.   
"It's not that I'm worried about the most." He muttered before he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. Even if only a kiss, it was a kiss that could simply ruin everything that he had with Damien and if he lost Damien, he would just die.

Adrian kissed Kane deeply, his arms finding themselves around Kane's waist. Adrian's excitement welled up, and then he realized.  
 _I'm not losing out to that brat._  
As they parted, he smiled seductively.  
"Still a great kisser as always. But I bet you're still great at so much more;" Adrian purred, his hand finding its way down Kane's pants.

"I've practiced," The blond spat as he grabbed Adrian's wrist, forcing it out of his pants. "You've gotten what you wanted, I'm returning to the party."  
"I don't think so. You're in my court now pal. You'll do what I want if you want me to stay quiet about this, y'know." Adrian called after him. He grinned wickedly.  
"I always get what I want, and now, I want you." Adrian crossed his arms, his grin widening.  
"You're in deep shit. You can either lose your precious boyfriend, or be with me, behind his back. He'll never know. Unless you want him too of course."

"You said you only wanted me to kiss you! What else do you want?! I don't even remember you!"   
"I want you!" Adrian answered, grabbing Kane by the collar and kissing him again, his hand slinking back beneath Kane's pants.  
"And I know you want me too." He said, grinning like a wolf.  
"You like it. I can feel it." He added, pinning Kane against the wall.

Kane let out an involuntary gasp before he clutched the fabric of his pants and he bit his lip hard, forcing the despair and the hate down into the pit of his stomach. He snarled, then he shoved the boy away and punched him in his stomach, buttoning his jeans before he disappeared back into the café, his eyes wild as he tried to find Damien.

Adrian laughed as Kane punched him.  
"Feisty. I like." he said, following Kane inside. He messed p his hair a bit when he got in the doorway, grinning.  
Damien saw Kane and smiled.  
"Kane, there you are." Damien called, heading over to him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, noting the look on his face.  
"Kane wait!" called Adrian. He was panting heavily, a smile on his face.  
"That was great Kane. Damn, you're good."  
Damien froze.  
"W-what?"  
Adrian turned to Damien.  
"Oh, I'm sure you know how good he is, don't you? Yeah, he's a real stud, isn't he?" he asked, winking at him.

"Come on, Damien, we're leaving," Kane breathed as he glared at Adrian. He wouldn't lose Damien, not the only person that mattered, not to a stupid mistake.  
"No." Damien said calmly, pulling away from Kane.  
"You…" he began. He took a deep breath, then paused.  
"I'm sorry? Was it something I said?" Adrian asked innocently.  
"Oh wait...you two…you're not together, are you? He never told me about you, I swear!" Adrian said, sounding quite convincing.

Damien turned back to Kane.  
"Fuck you!" He spat, throwing his drink to the floor and storming out.  
"Damien!" Kane yelled as he followed the youth out, trying to grasp his hand, his arm, anything because he felt as if he needed to hold onto his lover in order to not lose him completely. "Damien, please, he's lying! He's a fucking psycho, I fucked him once years ago and he... I... I didn't do anything!"

Damien spun around and punched him in the face.  
"Don't. Ever. Fucking. Touch me." Damien warned, glaring at Kane.  
"I hate you. I fucking hate you, you hear me?! GO. AWAY!!!" Damien roared. With that, he turned and continued on his way, not even offering so much as a glance backwards.

"Damien for fuck's sake please just listen! Why would I sleep with that guy, huh!? He's just trying to make you distrust me, I love you! You hear me? I fucking love you!"    
The people that had once been inside the café were slowly pouring out of the building, watching the scene that Kane knew he was creating but it didn't matter. He'd crawl at Damien's feet if he had to.

Damien stopped. For a minute he just stood there.  
"Stop lying to me. I'm just another whore like all the rest." Damien said flatly.  
"I don't ever want to see you again."  
Again, he continued on his way, ignoring the entire world. He rounded the corner and began making his way for home.  
 _I should have known better…love is a lie._  
The blond stopped, shaking his head compulsively as he bit at his thumb nail. "No, no, you're not like that. It's not like that," He murmured and when he sank down on the ground he was surprised to see that someone caught him and he stared after Damien as he seized Davis' wrist.   
"I didn't do it."   
Davis shook his head, sighing. "No matter how idiotic it sounds--I believe you."

Damien sighed, his head down, as he walked down the street. Nearly a year ago, he would have cried, but now, he was surprisingly calm. Though he knew that wouldn't last for long. He continued taking deep breaths to stay calm, when he bumped into someone.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." he said softly.  
"Don't be." came a voice. Damien stiffened when he heard the voice, his face contorted in a look of fear.  
 _No…please._ Damien slowly looked up, and there, standing before him, was Jeremy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally done. ~_~ Sorry for the delay. This whole thing really should have been posted ages ago, lol. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as my friend and I enjoyed writing it. ^^

He looked up from the ground and stared into the young man's eyes, the sweet blue-grey that belonged to a pale face framed by a mess of black, unruly hair. Damien didn't seem to have changed a day since they last saw each other, and he was still as beautiful as ever.   
"Damien," Jeremy said in surprise, then he grinned. "Long time no see."

Damien was speechless, stumbling backwards, for fear of Jeremy.  
"S-stay...stay away from me!" He yelled, tripping over his own two feet in a desperate attempt to flee. In that instant, everything he had overcome this past year, came crashing back down on him. Jeremy was like the first domino in the chain.  
"Stay away!" Damien cried, as the memories flooded his mind, the gate that held them back, torn asunder.

"Aw, little sweetheart, why do you look so broken? Has someone hurt you?" Jeremy asked as he ran a hand through his colored, gray hair. "You look so devastated,"  
Damien swatted his hand away, the tears pouring over his face, as he kept pushing himself backwards.  
"Stay away! Don't touch me!" he cried.

Jeremy sighed and seized the youth's arm. "Idiot, come on, get up. I can't leave you here in the middle of the street, can I? Silly. My apartment isn't far from here. I never moved away."   
He smiled widely and coaxed Damien into rising.

"No! Stay away!" Damien cried again, prying himself free. He took off down the street, eyes screwed shut, tears flying as he ran as fast as he could, only one thought on his mind; _GET AWAY!!!_  
Jeremy let out a heavy sigh as he took off after the youth, getting his hands on the ravenette after just a few meters and he slammed Damien into the ground before he straddled his waist, hands sealing over the delicate throat.   
"Sorry, seems like I have to do this the hard way," He muttered as he tightened his hold, finding no other option but to strangle the kid into submission.

Damien struggled but was unable to free himself. Jeremy was much stronger than he was. Still, he continued to struggle regardless, gasping for breath. Slowly, he felt himself slipping, his movements slowing, until he finally passed out.  
Jeremy placed a kiss on the youth's forehead before he hoisted the kid over his shoulder and started carrying him back home. When he got back, his cell phone rang so he fished it out of his pocket and answered it. It was Adrian.

"So, did you get the kid or not?" asked Adrian.

"You know I did. I'll give you this one free of charge because I was going to get my hands on him sooner or later anyway, though if you want to show your gratitude..." He let the sentence trail off, the suggestion hang in the air as he worked his front door open.

-.-.-.-.-

Davis looked at his best friend from across the table, then he looked at his dad.    
Kane had been staring out into thin air for almost an hour straight, and they were supposed to be talking... "Um, dad, do you know what Bipolarity is?"

Mike sighed heavily.  
"I was afraid of this." was all he said, as if he hadn't heard what Davis had said.  
"We'd better go look for him, I suppose." Mike added.

Davis grabbed his father's arm, trying to bring the man to look at him. "Dad, are you listening? I don't think Kane's done anything." 

"Yes I'm listening, but that's not important right now!" Mike snapped.  
"We need to find Damien before he gets hurt. That's what's important. Now, let's-" Mike pause upon the utterance of a particular name that angered him beyond reason.

"Fine, Jeremy. Now just shut the fuck up. You got the kid, now piss off."  
"Did you just say Jeremy?" Mike asked as calmly as possible.  
Adrian looked up at the man.  
"Yeah, and?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Whose this kid you're talking about?" he asked. Adrian shrugged.  
"Some pathetic black haired kid. Whatever. The hell if I care."

"Jeremy's hurt Damien," Kane whispered and Davis looked at him sternly.   
"What?"   
"Didn't you hear? He's 'taken care' of him."

Adrian looked over at Kane and grinned.  
"Don't worry love, I'm still here for the taking." he said, blowing him a kiss before making his way off.  
"You boys go look for Damien NOW." Mike called, he hurried back into the café.  
"I'm calling the police. Now get going!" Mike called back, rushing inside.

Davis got up from his chair and headed towards the door and when Kane didn't even move he stormed back to the table and jerked the blond up, forcing him along as they hit the streets, trying to find a sign of Damien.

-.-.-.-.-

When Damien awoke, he was in a strange room. He looked around, noticing first, that he had been bound to a bed, and second that he was naked. He began to panic. He knew what was going on, yet at the same time, he prayed like hell it was only a dream. Jeremy was standing in front of the dresser.  
Damien began to whimper, as he realized he was not dreaming. His eyes filled with tears, as he realized it was happening again.

"P-please, let me go" he pleaded, his voice strained from both the fear and having been choked into submission.  
"P-lease." He pleaded again, repeatedly trying to yank himself free from the chains that held him in place. It was futile, and he knew it, yet his instincts would not allow for him to give in.

"There's no use tugging in the restraints, Damien. They're special ordered, leather and metal, aren't they beautiful?"    
He stepped closer to the bed and he smiled as he ran his fingers over the rough leather. "They've held so many beautiful boys to the bed, willing and not so willing boys, and they've been begging to embrace your wrists again. Your ankles,"

Damien thrashed around, desperately trying to get free.  
"N-no! S-stop it! P-please! Please just let me go!" he begged, sobbing. There was a knock at the door, and his heart sank even further. Once again, the memories came crashing down on him. He knew what was coming next. He knew there was nothing he could do, and yet, despite all that, every fiber of his being continued to scream "FIGHT!!!"

"Enter," Jeremy said simply as he sat down on the edge of the bed, fingers traveling softly over the other's body; brushing over the soft stomach before sliding a few fingers down the length of his dick, then back up again.

Damien turned his head, the tears just flowing. He felt dirty and used as he thought about the last time. He whimpered and just screwed his eyes shut. In that moment, he wanted to die. Anything but to re-live this torment again.

Jeremy smiled as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the beautiful lips. "Don't worry, I'm going to take really good care of you." 

-.-.-.-.-  
   
"Fuck!" Davis screamed when they'd gotten a few blocks away from the café. There was no sign of Damien anywhere and part of him had started regretting his decision in bringing Kane with him. The young man was almost lifeless, walking with his eyes fastened straight ahead of him, and it pissed him off. "Didn't you bring any of the happy-pills?"   
"I don't keep them on me all the time. Maybe I should start doing that."   
"Maybe you should."

Frank caught them as he was walking on the opposite side of the street.  
"Hey!" He called. He jogged across when the light turned red.  
"If you're looking for Damien, I saw some creepy guy carrying him." Frank said, pointing towards an old apartment building a few blocks away. He blushed a bit.  
"Not that I care. I just thought you should know." He said flatly, walking away before they could ask.

Davis and Kane both stared after the young man for a moment before briefly looking at each other, then they started walking again, heading for the building Frank had pointed out to them and neither of them cared about the possibility that the boy could just have been fucking with them. "Here, It's his past name!" Davis said when they came inside the door where a board with the inhabitants name was put up. "Floor two, come on!"   
He grabbed Kane's arm and yanked him up the first set of stairs and when he finally saw the door with Jeremy's initials, he attacked it, ringing the bell violently as he switched between calling out the man's name and assaulting the wood with his feet.

"Fuck! We're caught!" one of the men snarled, pulling his pants back up.

"Davis! Help me! Davis! Davis!" Damien cried desperately. He struggled against his bonds, repeatedly crying Davis' name over and over.  
"Shut the fuck up!" One of the men roared, punching Damien in the face in a desperate attempt to keep him quiet. When that failed, he scrambled towards the window, where the rest of them were headed, in order to escape out the back.

Jeremy jerked, eyes darkening when he heard the, to him, stranger's voice and he growled as he locked his eyes with Damien's grabbing his chin as he moved in between his legs, pressing the boy's body down with his own. "I'm not giving you to them. You're mine, I can do what I want with you."

Damien struggled against Jeremy. Knowing that Davis and Kane were there gave him new strength.  
"F-fuck you." He cursed, spitting in Jeremy's face.  
"Kane, I'm in here! In here, please help!" he cried out again.

Jeremy's eyes widened when the door to the bedroom flung open and for a brief second he cursed his goons that didn't even have the intelligence to lock the outside door, then a fist collided with his face and he found himself on the floor, pressed down by the weight of a blond man as he was beaten senseless.   
While Kane was taking his time murdering Jeremy, Davis hurried up to his brother and undid the cuffs, muttering soothing words over him while he struggled to get the boy free and draw him into his arms. 

As soon as Damien was free, he hugged his brother tight, sobbing uncontrollably. Police cars were heard outside, and the men who tried to flee through the window were arrested. Several officers entered the room, guns drawn. They pulled Kane away and cuffed Jeremy, lifting him to his feet. A detective strode forward, and stopped before him.

"So." he began, looking at a document in his hand.  
"Peter Warren. We've been chasing after you for years. Finally slipped up I see." He said.  
"Take him away for questioning. We'll need to find out where he's keeping the other boys." He turned to Davis and Damien, a look of sadness on his face.  
"I'm sorry this had to happen." He said smoothly, placing his hand on Davis' shoulder.  
"He'll be going to jail for the rest of his life. I assure you." He signaled to a few cops, who brought a blanket over for Damien, and wrapped him up.  
"If there's anything you need, let us know, okay?" he asked. Damien only nodded, as he returned to his brother, and a new wave of tears began.

Kane struggled against the hands that grabbed him and the satisfied look upon Jeremy--or Peter as his real name was--'s face as he was led away made him even more infuriated. "I'm going to kill you, you hear me!?! I'm going to torture you, make you wish that you'd never been born and then make it look like an accident!"

"Alright, that's enough." said the detective, flashing him a warning glance, before heading out.  
Damien started to calm down, still sniffling a bit. He looked up at Kane for a moment, looking absolutely miserable, before breaking down into tears again, hugging him tightly.

"It's not enough," Kane breathed while returning his lover's hug. "He hurt you again, I let it happen, I'm such a fucking idiot."

Damien looked into his eyes, then kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"I'm s-sorry. S-sorry I doubted you." he whispered. His voice was still raspy from the pressure on his neck. He looked down at his clothes on the floor and started to dress, not caring for the rest of the world. He wanted to go home go to sleep, and never wake up again.

"It's okay," Kane murmured as he grabbed the shirt that he had bought for Damien for this special day and yeah, special it was. He slid it on the boy before he wrapped his arm around the slim shoulders and led him out, Davis on the other side of the boy; keeping an eye on both of them.

-.-.-.-.-

A few weeks passed and things returned to normal, or as normal as possible anyway.  
"They found the other boys." Mike said, as he watched the news.  
"Did they?" Damien asked, entering the living room.  
"Yeah. And Jeremy, or Peter, whatever, is going to prison for life." Mike added. Damien smiled.  
"Good. May that fuck rot in hell." Damien said. Mike nodded.,  
"Yeah, thought I'd much rather they hand him over to me." he mumbled. Damien laughed, hugging his father.

"No dad, he's ruin our lovely carpet." he commented. Mike chuckled. Damien headed up stairs two at a time, and headed into his room, flopping down on the bed.   
"Kane, where are you, I'm bored. Fix it." he said, sounding like a child. He just giggled, and rolled over on his stomach.   
"Well, I'm waiting."

Kane heard his boyfriend call him from Davis' new room down the hall and he excused himself and walked back to the bedroom he shared with his lover, smiling tiredly as he closed the door behind him. "Are you bored or plain horny, sweetie?"  
Damien made it look like he was thinking hard.  
"Can't it be both?" he asked, laughing. He jumped off the bed, and pushed Kane down, straddling his lap and kissing him deeply.  
"Bored or horny, only you can make it better right now." he said, a seductive grin on his face.

The blond let his hands wander up the slim thighs, relaxing back against the mattress as he caressed the other's body. Ever since Damien's graduation it was almost like he'd realized just how easily he could lose the boy and it made him cherish every touch, even if he'd been forced to get back on his stabilizers on a regular basis because he just couldn't control his mood as well as he'd been able.  
He smiled up at his lover as he hooked his fingers in under the youth's pants, tugging at them. "These need to come off, don't you think?"

Damien grinned, slowly removing his shirt, then his pants. He lay on the bed arms out stretched behind his head.  
"All yours." he said.  
"If you think your man enough to come and get it." he said, winking at him.  
"Are you calling me unmanly now? That's not very nice," He moved onto his knees, putting Damien between his legs. "Maybe I should punish you? Restrain you just a little bit, spank you?"   
He hummed, dipped his tongue into the boy's navel.

Damien moaned a little, then bit his lip.  
"And then what? Oh wait, let me guess; I surrender myself to you, and then you have your way with me?" he asked. He laughed.  
"Yeah, sounds absolutely horrible." he added, grinning.  
He suddenly sat up, his forehead pressing against Kane's as his hand came to rest on his lover's face. He looked into his eyes, his expression serious.  
"Don't ever leave me okay? Don't…don't hurt me, yeah?" he asked, his tone soft.

Kane pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "You know I'd never hurt you. Instead of me having my way with you, how about it'd make you so hard and willing you'd cling to me, and I'd make love to you until you couldn't bear the pleasure anymore; begging me for release..." He laughed, winked, and kissed him again.

Damien yawned and stretched a little.  
"Mmm…a little too tired…maybe another time." He paused, then cuddled into Kane's chest, wrapping his arm around his waist.  
"Or we could cuddle here, and sleep forever?" he asked, looking up at Kane, a warm smile on his face. He yawned again, and passed from the world of the waking, and into his dreams.

"Tease," Kane said with a snort but he did wrap his arm around Damien's body, pressing him so close that it almost seemed like he wanted to become one with that beautiful, pale body. "I love you,"


End file.
